Falling For You
by Gibbsgirl
Summary: Kate's fall from a fire escape does more than land her in Tony's arms. --Complete--
1. Chapter 1

**Falling For You** by Gibbsgirl  
Rating: R for sexual situations  
Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters aren't mine. Pity, cause they're fun to play with. Alas, I'm just the poor wannabe with the fun ideas who gets to take someone else's property out to play once in a while.  
  
A/N I must once again thank M.A.C., my invaluable beta, psychic link and for helping me unknot the knots and open the scenes that needed it. Not to mention finding the dozens of commas and hyphens I seem to lose along the way! The words thank you seem woefully inadequate for all you provide, but they are yours, heartfelt from me a thousand times over.  
  
I must be coming down with something,' Tony thought. It was the only explanation for his exhaustion, twitchiness and vaguely upset stomach. Okay, to be fair, he hadn't really slept at all last night. And the five cups of coffee he'd downed might have helped more if he'd eaten something. He stared at the witness report he was sure he'd read, but couldn't remember. I'm coming down with something all right. Insanity.'  
  
DiNozzo! You still reading those witness reports? Gibbs barked from his desk, eyes never leaving his own paperwork.  
  
How does that man _do_ that?' Just finishing up, Boss. Did you want them?  
  
When you're done. Now he fixed the younger man with a steady gaze. Just wondering if you were going to read that one a fourth time.  
  
Aw, hell.' Um, I just wanted to be sure I had all the facts. Tony waited until Gibbs looked away, then risked a glance at the third member of the team. She hadn't said anything, but the smirk on her face told him she'd followed the whole conversation. Sure,' he thought, go ahead and laugh. This whole thing is your fault anyway.' He cocked his head as he studied the brunette and decided it was time he reminded her she was in his debt.  
  
Say, Kate, you doing okay today?  
  
I'm fine, Tony. Better than you, obviously. Need someone to read that to you?  
  
Ha ha. I just wanted to make sure there were no side effects from landing in my arms last night. Not that _I _minded. Tony smiled, endearing with just the right amount of cocky. Playing teasing games with Kate was much better than trying to read that witness statement.  
  
The tone of her voice told him that she wasn't much in the mood for games.  
  
DiNozzo, just get the damn statements read! Gibbs slapped his pen down on his desk and glared in Tony's direction.  
  
Geez, Boss. You don't have to yell, Tony said, miming a pout. I just wanted to make sure Kate was okay. Wow, if everybody's going to be so touchy, maybe I should go home.  
  
Nice try. Sit down, you still have two hours to go. Now instead of minding everyone's business, try getting your paperwork finished.  
  
Sure, Boss. No problem. Tony smiled and settled back in his chair with the document. Keeping his concentration was an effort, but he forced himself to stay focused.


	2. Chapter 2

By 5:20 Tony had finished typing up his report from last night's case, which for a change, looked to be fairly straightforward. A young naval officer, Lieutenant Lynn Holder, had been found dead in the alley behind an old apartment building. She appeared to have fallen from either an open window, or its adjoining fire escape. All the witnesses had been available and eager to give statements. There were one or two loose ends to wrap up, but Abby's tests and Ducky's autopsy findings seemed to support their accidental death theory. Tony grabbed the final page as the printer spit it out, assembled his report and handed it to Gibbs.  
  
Here you go, Boss. Anything else?  
  
Blue eyes flicked upwards to catch green ones. You okay? You seemed a little off earlier.  
  
Tony tried to slide his gaze to Kate's now empty desk, but couldn't. Nah, just didn't sleep well last night. Too much coffee.  
  
Gibbs gave a slight smile. Next time eat something. Go, and try to get some sleep.  
  
On his drive home, Tony reflected on last night's crime scene. He could picture every detail clearly. The lieutenant's body crumpled in the alley. The whirrs and clicks of a camera, heard through the open second story window. Kate's face emerging from the same window, as she stepped out onto the fire escape's platform to get a clearer shot. The creaking sound he heard as she moved toward the ladder. The structure's unexpected lurch, pitching Kate into the air. Tony went cold all over again, remembering the sight of her falling twenty feet like a rag doll. Thank God he'd been standing right beneath her. She'd landed in his arms with an incredible thud and pretty much bowled him over. In more ways than one.  
  
He suddenly blinked and looked around. Driving on autopilot, Tony was amazed to realize he'd made it all the way home without once noticing the rotten traffic, the details of his drive overwritten by his memories of Kate's fall. He pulled into his usual parking space and made his way to his apartment, stopping by his mailbox. Tossing his keys on the table near the door, he did a quick scan of the mail before the small handful of envelopes joined the keys. Sighing, he looked around the room, not seeing anything. Except maybe the face of a certain brunette; a coworker, a friend, a... what? He flopped down on the sofa and tried to sort out his feelings.  
  
Everything was fine yesterday. Everything was fine until he watched Kate dropping toward him. That must be it. It was all just overreaction, fear of losing a teammate. There couldn't be anything in the way she felt in his arms when he caught her, the way her body felt crushed up against his as they tumbled together. Nothing in the way she shakily breathed out the words, Thanks, Tony, their warmth caressing his throat. Or the way her fingers branded the skin on his forearms and where his shirt opened just below his neck. Although he knew she was wearing gloves, it was _her_ touch on him and it was driving him crazy wondering why it was driving him crazy.  
  
Before rational thought could arrest impulse, Tony grabbed the phone, dialed Kate and continued on into the kitchen.  
  
came the polite but impersonal answer.  
  
Hey, Kate. Whatcha doin'? Tony poked around in various cabinets then checked the fridge.  
  
Oh, hi Tony. Nothing at the moment. Why?  
  
Nothing really. You, ah, wanna go get some dinner? The minute the words were out, he regretted them. When she didn't reply, he covered, as if the question had meant nothing. My kitchen looks a lot like Old Mother Hubbard's right now; we've been here and gone so much I haven't had time for errands. I was just going to grab a quick bite and then go grocery shopping. And then I thought your cupboards might be as bare as mine, and maybe we'd get dinner together. Before his impromptu explanation turned into rambling, Tony shut up. And waited.  
  
After an interminable moment, Kate responded, You know what, that sounds like a good idea.  
  
Tony's level voice belied his leaping emotions. That must mean you're down to either delivery or take-out for your other options.  
  
Well, yeah. He thought he heard a touch of embarrassment in her voice. But I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to spend the time with you. Okay?  
  
Sure, Kate. I understand. He smiled. Right now he didn't care why she'd said yes. He just wanted to spend some time with her. He needed to sort out his confusing feelings. Where do you want to meet?  
  
You mean you're not picking me up?  
  
That depends; did you want to watch me do my grocery shopping after dinner? I was serious about that, you know. It wasn't just a line.  
  
Oh, right. Well, Old Mother Hubbard seems to have paid a visit over here, too. I could use at least a few things, or tomorrow night's dinner options are going to look a lot like tonight's. And I've been to one take-out place so often the drive-thru clerk is giving me those kind of looks.  
  
Oh yeah, I know what you mean. Well, what do you want to do? I can pick you up, or meet you there. I don't know where you usually buy your groceries. And we still haven't decided on dinner; I'm wasting away over here.  
  
Kate named the grocery store she usually preferred, and discovered that Tony also shopped there. They agreed that Tony would pick her up and they would decide on a restaurant once he arrived at her apartment.  
  
Okay, Kate, see you in a little bit, Tony told her and hung up the phone. He had no particular expectations for the evening, unlike most of his dates. But he felt this inexorable pull toward Kate. A need to be near her, to talk to her, maybe rest his hand on hers. He gathered up his keys and headed outside. The evening air was warm, too warm, but the breeze was refreshing; he wished it would refresh his confused mind. As he reached his car, he glanced in the direction of the apartment complex's pool. Maybe diving head first into shocking cold water would reset his faulty synapses. He shook his head at the folly and climbed inside the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate looked at the phone in her hand as if it were a foreign object. 'What have I just done?' she thought. 'I survive the most difficult day I've had in months, and then I agree to dinner with its biggest complication? My God, I must be nuts!' She set the cordless phone down on her kitchen counter and then walked aimlessly about her apartment.  
  
Last night's crime scene was very unsettling. Seeing Lt. Holder's broken body from the fire escape was startling. It was not a view she often had of death, even accidental death. The photographs Kate took would show that Lynn Holder came to rest across a metal bed frame with her head up against the side of a Dumpster. In an effort to get a better angle on one more picture, Kate had moved toward the ladder on the fire escape. She didn't think about how Lt. Holder had fallen; she simply leaned forward to get the picture. Without warning, her world shifted, and her surety of the moment before gave birth to the fear spiking through her as she tumbled in open air. Terror seemed to slow her perception; she could feel the irony of her last thought. 'Guess I know how she died.'  
  
But she didn't land on the hard, cold pavement, as the lieutenant had. Kate's landing was gentled by strong, wonderful arms that cradled and protected her. Happy just to be alive, she looked up to see Tony's eyes filled with concern and something she couldn't identify. Those eyes searched her and made sure she was safe as he helped her put her feet back on solid ground, and she knew her muttered thanks was insufficient. Gibbs had appeared from somewhere and took the camera, but she barely noticed. She shifted in Tony's supportive grasp, and when she touched his arm, his chest, just below the hollow of his throat, she could feel the heat of him through her gloves. It burned, and she wanted to snatch her hands away, yet she found a strange desire to be scorched by him, too. Slowly she disentangled herself from her rescuer, her teammate, her _friend_!, she scolded her unruly subconscious. After assuring Tony, Gibbs and Ducky, who'd arrived just in time to see her swan dive, that she was fine, they continued with their work. But she spent the rest of the evening, most of a sleepless night and a good part of the day trying to understand why on earth her body reacted that way to Tony.  
  
The buzzer for her building's outer door startled Kate out of her reverie. After verifying it was Tony, she pushed the button to let him in and looked down at her outfit. 'Christ, I haven't even changed from my work suit. Wonder what he'll think...' His knock on her door interrupted her worries. She opened the door and was grateful to see that he hadn't changed from his work clothes either. He'd lost the suit coat and tie, untucked the shirt, but they were still the same clothes. She went to grab her handbag and asked, "Is it still warm out?"  
  
"Yeah. Actually, it's getting warmer, if you can believe it. I was listening to the radio on the way over and they said it's supposed to get warmer tonight and then we're really going to have a heat wave for the next four or five days."  
  
"Ugh! You gotta love summer! Well, if it's getting warmer out I certainly don't need this." She shrugged out of her suit jacket, leaving her in a white silk shell and the jacket's companion piece, a black skirt with bold blue pin stripes. She'd thought the outfit daring when she bought it, but her friend insisted she needed something different in her wardrobe. Now, when she turned around and saw Tony's eyes take in her figure, from her now-bared arms to the hemline that rode two inches above her knees, Kate realized that 'daring' was an understatement. She felt like strutting past him and blushing all at the same time.  
  
Tony watched in appreciation as Kate strode confidently past him. 'How does she always do that?' he wondered. 'Doesn't she ever worry about anything? Hell, I'm shaking in my shoes!' He followed her out of the apartment and waited while she locked her door. He knew he should be talking to her about something, but all he could think about was how attractive she looked, once she tossed the suit jacket. 'This is not helping,' the rational side of his brain called from far away. 'You're supposed to be solving your issues, not complicating them!' 'Forget the issues!' the hormones responded. 'Remember last night? Now think about how good tonight could be!' "NO"! Tony practically shouted as his internal debate raged. Then his eyes widened as he realized he'd said that last syllable out loud.  
  
"No, what, Tony?" Kate asked, as they reached his car.  
  
"Oh, uh, well, I was trying to think of a good place to suggest for dinner and I, uh, remembered that this, um, one Chinese restaurant, was supposed to be very good, but they were, uh, undergoing renovations. And I was disappointed." He smiled and held the door open for her while he explained.  
  
Kate nodded, but the twinkle in her eye told Tony she wasn't buying it.  
  
'Great, DiNozzo. Worst lie in the history of guy-dom. They should just kill me now and get it over with!' he thought as he walked around the car to get in. Once he'd settled in the driver's seat, he started the engine and adjusted the air conditioning. Then he turned to Kate.  
  
"I owe you an apology. That wasn't about a Chinese restaurant. It was..."  
  
"I know. But you could have just said you didn't want to talk about it."  
  
Tony blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"  
  
His passenger smiled back at him. "I know when you're lying. I don't know exactly when I picked it up, but I just do. Whatever it is that's bothering you, you don't have to tell me about it. Unless you want to. We are friends and you know I'm always here for you."  
  
'Friends. So last night didn't mean anything to her. Maybe that's for the best,' he thought. He smiled up at her, "So, Todd, whatcha want for dinner?"  
  
Her eyes became furtive and her voice dropped. "Don't tell anyone, but I have a sudden urge to be very bad."  
  
A lump the size of a golf ball formed in Tony's throat. For the second time since they entered the car, he found himself staring into velvet brown eyes asking, "Excuse me?"  
  
"There's this Italian place, I'll give you directions. There's not one low-fat thing on the menu, but I promise it's worth every single calorie you can stuff in you." She sat back in her seat and they proceeded towards Kate's dinnertime Nirvana.  
  
They kept the dinner conversation light and fun, telling jokes or stories about each other. Tony liked getting to know this side of Kate and was glad she didn't feel compelled to pull up her defenses like she so often did.  
  
Kate was amazed at how much of himself Tony was willing to reveal. She never realized just how much he hid behind his wisecracks before, and she was honored that she was getting to see the real man.  
  
When the check was delivered, Tony picked it up while Kate went for her wallet. He saw her intention and waved it off. "Nope, Kate. My treat. You picked an outstanding restaurant and you were fantastic company. The least I can do is pay for dinner."  
  
"Tony... "  
  
"I insist."  
  
"Then at least let me leave the tip?" Kate's pride wouldn't let him do this. It would seem too much like a date. And this couldn't be a date. If it were a date then it might open up that whole great big can of worms she just finished stomping the lid back on.  
  
Tony looked at her for a second. He smiled, "Sure, Kate, go ahead. You can leave the tip. Then we can hit the grocery store. Otherwise, we'll be back here again tomorrow night."  
  
Kate groaned in response. "Two nights here in a row and I'll need new clothes! I love the food, but I don't dare indulge too often."  
  
"You just have to work it off, that's all," he responded with a wicked grin and a chuckle. When he started the statement he'd intended to make her run with him in the morning. Suddenly, however, he was assaulted by an extremely vivid mental picture of a much more intimate way of working off dinner with Kate. He felt the breath leave his body in one large gasp, as if he'd been sucker punched. Damn! What on earth was going on? Every time he had it under control, there it was again, this... this insanity!  
  
"Tony! Tony, are you all right?" She'd been about to make a crack about his ways of working off dinner when she heard him gasp and grow pale. "Tony!"  
  
Aware of Kate calling his name, he dragged himself back to reality. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was talking about taking you running tomorrow, and then something else occurred to me. It startled me pretty good. But I'm fine." He looked her in the eye. No point in lying, if she could tell. He just hoped she couldn't tell anything else.  
  
Kate's eyes met his, searched their green depths. He wasn't lying to her, she knew that, but he wasn't telling her everything either. She wanted him to trust her, he wasn't ready to yet. At least not with this. "As long as you're okay. Especially to drive. I'm not having Thai take out again tomorrow. The guy at the pick up window is looking like he's ready to propose to me, I've been there so often!"  
  
At that, her dinner companion let out a hearty laugh, sounding much more himself. The waiter returned with Tony's change and he and Kate made their way outside. As the restaurant and lobby area had become crowded since they entered, Tony reflexively placed his hand on the small of Kate's back to gently guide her through the throng and keep them together. The feel of his hand and the suggestion of possessiveness sent waves of heat through her body. 'Oh hell! There goes my decent night's sleep!' she thought. They reached Tony's car, with his hand still on her. He removed it to unlock the door and open it for her. She risked a glance into his eyes, only to find the clear green orbs had darkened with an emotion she didn't want to identify anymore than her own.  
  
Tony saw the confusion in her eyes in that brief glimpse, he could feel the uncertainty radiating from her as they crossed the parking lot. 'Okay, so maybe we need to talk. But I have a feeling this is not going to be very easy.' He closed her door, went around the car and got in.  
  
Neither of them said a word, neither of them risked a look at each other. Once again, Tony drove virtually on autopilot to the grocery store. Thoughts swirled through his head, all of them centered on the woman at his side. He should be talking to her, rather than just thinking about her, but she seemed lost in her own thoughts and didn't seem to mind his quiet.  
  
Grateful for his silence, Kate sat in the car, yet was miles away. She couldn't understand her reaction to Tony. Other men didn't affect her this way. Well, okay, they did if she wanted them to, but that was just the point. Did she really want _him_ affecting her this way? This was out of control, way out of control. Even though she knew better, she was dead certain that when she got home and looked in the mirror there would be a scorch mark on her back in the shape of Tony's hand. She knew it. She could feel it; she had felt every finger, each joint. The edges of his hand as he'd exerted just the faintest pressure to help guide her through the crowd. And the images that leapt to her mind! She didn't dare dwell on any of them for even a second now; the blush that would stain her cheeks would be highly suspicious. She shot a glance over at him from the corner of her eye for just a quick second. Then she stared at the fingers entwined in her lap as she tried to think rationally. 'If I didn't know him, what would I think of him? He certainly is good looking. But... but, what? I do know him. He's smart, but he likes to goof off. Sometimes. You can always count on him, though. He's proven that. I guess he can be serious, but will he? Oh, Christ! What is this, hero worship? He saves your life and now you want to go to bed with him?' She buried her face in her hands and felt her cheeks burn.  
  
Tony had pulled into a parking space at the grocery store and looked over at Kate. He was surprised to see an uncharacteristic blush steal into her cheeks, and wondered exactly what had put it there. Not wanting to embarrass her, he fixed his gaze forward and cleared his throat. "Hey, Kate, we made it to the grocery. Still up for a little shopping?" He turned and looked at her.  
  
"Oh! Um, sure. Just, um, one second," Kate fumbled, having been caught off guard. She was grateful he hadn't been looking at her, or had he...  
  
Seeing Kate's discomfort, Tony decided to take the bull by the horns. "Kate, we need to talk." As she tried to interrupt, he took a big chance; he gently laid his finger on her lips as he continued. "Something happened last night at the crime scene. Something that has confused the hell out of me and scared me some too. You're my friend, Kate. A friend I value very much and I don't want to lose that. But these feelings are getting too difficult for me to sort out by myself. Will you help me?" He reluctantly lifted his finger away from her lips, and looking earnestly into her eyes waited for her answer.  
  
She took several very shaky breaths through her branded lips, then tried to respond. "I... Tony, I..." She looked away. She didn't know what to say. Her hands knotted in her lap and she swallowed. She was about to try again when he spoke.  
  
"It's okay, Kate. I understand." His voice was soft and low. "After all, we all know about Rule 12." He tried to make it sound humorous. It was all he could do to keep his voice from breaking right then. 'That's what you get, DiNozzo. Serve yourself up on a platter and let them twist the knife.' He turned to get out of the car.  
  
Kate made a strangled sound and reached out for him, placing her trembling hand on his bared forearm. Still unable to speak she just stared into his eyes trying to fathom the meaning and truth of his words.  
  
"Kate?" A spark of hope entered the one word question. Once again that night, green eyes searched brown as he tried to understand what couldn't seem to be said. He reached out to put his arms around her and she sighed as she slipped into his embrace.  
  
She listened to the rhythm of heaven, the strong, steady beat of Tony's heart, for just a couple of minutes. As they had the night before, the feel of his arms around her made her feel safe and protected. Then slowly she lifted her head. Oh, how close she was to his lips, how soft they looked. But no, not yet. She gently pushed herself upright, and stroked his cheek, loving the feel of the day's growth of his beard, never taking her eyes from his.  
  
"I'm scared. And confused. And I feel like I'm out of control and, oh boy, so many other things. I just promised myself I wouldn't get involved with a coworker ever again. And my last few relationships have really sucked. And then you sit there, looking devastating, telling me things I shouldn't want to hear... Dammit Tony! I'm scared out of my wits this is going to end badly." Kate leaned forward and rested her forehead against his.  
  
Tony pulled her closer, shifting her into a proper hug and wrapping his arms around her. "Let's just start with getting some food, okay? Then we'll go back to your place and talk for a little bit. We're not going to sort this all out in a day and I'm not going to ever push you for something you don't feel comfortable giving." He pulled back to look her in the eye. "For all we know, once we talk this out, maybe get a good laugh or two, we'll just wind up being _better_ friends. Right?" He fought off the image of the two of them in tangled sheets, locked in an embrace of a much more intimate nature than the one they'd just shared.  
  
"Sure," Kate smiled, "we're probably just dealing with all the excess adrenaline that comes with near death experiences. You know, just a way of affirming you're alive." Kate's mind showed her alive all right, and in those images it was Tony proving it to her in ways she hadn't tried in such a long time.  
  
They looked at each other, telltale blushes reddening tanned complexions.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Groceries."  
  
"Let's start with the frozen foods."  
  
"Good idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Once inside the store Tony was transformed into the joker Kate was used to seeing at the office. It was almost as if the overhead lighting had triggered the change. He'd pulled out a cart and when she went to do the same he'd teased her about the amount of food one person could possibly need. By the time they'd made it through the produce section Kate had started to wonder if the man who held her in the car with was the same one who now stood at the deli counter making fun of her lunchmeat selections. Thanking the deli worker and taking the package, Kate turned to her juvenile companion with exasperation.  
  
Tony, are you going to put anything even remotely healthy in that basket?  
  
His smile perked up another notch. Now where would the fun in that be? If I ate like you then I might look like you. And I like my figure just fine the way it is, thank you! The tall, unmistakably masculine agent ran his hands down his sides in an imitation of Mae West.  
  
Kate watched his continued hijinks with disbelief. Suddenly she couldn't help herself; the laughter escaped her lips like water cascading over a dam. The more she tried to control it, the worse it became. They stopped in the canned goods aisle for Kate to catch her breath.  
  
Tony stretched and looked all around the aisle. No, I'm pretty sure oxygen is one more aisle over, but I don't think they put it in cans anymore. Explosion risk upon opening, you see. He leaned on the handle of his cart and grinned.  
  
Would you stop! she gasped out. Can't we just get through this?  
  
He quirked an eyebrow at her. Why get through it' when it can be fun? You should laugh more. Or at least smile more. He ran his hand down her back in a gentle, caring gesture before continuing on down the aisle, picking the items he needed as he went, then disappearing out of sight.  
  
Kate, however was momentarily frozen. Was that how he saw her? Was that how they all saw her? Good old stick-in-the-mud Kate.' She began to move slowly down the aisle, lost in thought.  
  
One aisle over, Tony realized Kate hadn't caught up with him yet. As he reached the end, he peeked around to where he'd left her and saw her wandering at a snail's pace. Shaking his head, he decided to try and liven things up again. Riding his cart like a scooter, he zipped past Kate, tossing out, C'mon Pokey! Wanna be here all night?  
  
She stared open mouthed at the man who now waited at the far end of the aisle. Shirt untucked, hair slightly mussed and a cocky grin, he looked back at her. Was he ever serious? No, that wasn't fair, she knew that he could be very serious. Maybe the question was, could she ever be that _un_serious? Before she could talk herself out of it, she did a very un-Kate-like thing. She gave her cart a push and hopped on, riding it just like Tony had, until she nearly crashed into him.  
  
He smiled, watching her, hoping she would decide to step up her pace just a bit, and then suddenly she was flying toward him, a grin blossoming on her face. Her cart skidded off his and he caught her, just in case she fell. For the second time in as many nights he had Kate wrapped up in his arms. Tonight though, there was no fear in her eyes, only laughter.  
  
The sound of a disapproving snort caused both agents to turn and face the source of the interruption. A store employee first glared at them, then looked pointedly at the carts. Finally he returned his disgusted gaze to the two before stalking off. Tony caught Kate's eye from the corner of his, and they cracked up.  
  
We better get our groceries and get out before they throw us out! Kate was doubled over with tears in her eyes.  
  
Ah, we're just having some fun. But you're right, let's finish up and get out of here. He grinned at her.  
  
They continued through the store, laughing and commenting on each other's food preferences. By the time they were through the checkout, Kate's sides hurt from laughing so much. She said as much to Tony as he pushed the cart containing all their bagged groceries out of the store and towards his car.  
  
Yeah, but it's good for you. It exercises all sorts of muscles. Plus, it makes you feel better; tell me you don't feel better. He looked at her expectantly.  
  
You know, I do actually, apart from a slight queasiness from laughing that hard on a very full stomach. She grinned up at him and was pleased to receive one of his killer smiles in return.  
  
They loaded the groceries into the trunk of the car, left the cart in a designated area and climbed into their seats only to find an awkward silence descend upon them once again. Kate found herself twining her fingers together in a nervous habit she thought she'd long since overcome. The darkness and close confines of the car made the situation feel very intimate and she was having trouble thinking of anything to say. Fingers still knotted in her lap, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, her face a mask of frustration.  
  
As she twisted her fingers together an unexpected heat surrounded her hands. It encircled her agitated digits and calmed their restless movements. Then she felt her left hand become gently enfolded in another, a strong hand that softly caressed hers, soothing her earlier distress. She could feel the warmth from his touch steal through her entire being; she gave a small sigh of contentment and allowed herself to relax for the remainder of the ride.  
  
Tony parked in front of Kate's building and looked at his passenger. She still sat with her eyes closed, resting. He hated to disturb her, so he tried to be as gentle as possible. Slowly he brought her hand to his lips; just before grazing the knuckles with his lips, he changed his mind. He turned her hand over and kissed the center of her palm. He heard her soft moan and as she opened her eyes he could read both shock and desire in them. Smiling at her, he released her hand and pointed out the obvious.  
  
We're here, Kate. Let's get your groceries in before they melt in this heat. He got out and went around to her door, but she was already exiting the car.  
  
I swear I think it's still getting hotter, too. Don't forget to bring up your stuff... if you still want to talk. Suddenly shy, Kate grabbed a couple of grocery bags and turned away quickly.  
  
He waited until she faced him before continuing, Do you still want to talk? She nodded, albeit hesitantly. Okay, if you're sure, he nodded in return and grabbed up another bag from the trunk. Other than the sound of juggling groceries, there was silence for the trip from the car to Kate's apartment. Once inside they worked together to get the items put away quickly, then Tony wandered into the living room, but couldn't decide where to sit.  
  
Do you want something to drink?  
  
Depends. What're you going to offer me? Tony walked back to the kitchen.  
  
I was thinking soda. Or water. I have beer, but I think alcohol might not be the best idea. Kate stood in front of the now full refrigerator.  
  
Yeah. Soda's fine. Over ice?  
  
Oh yeah. When it's still in the nineties outside this late at night, practically everything goes over ice. Kate said as she poured the drinks. She handed one to her partner and led the way back to the living room, flipping switches along the way so that the lighting would be sufficient but not overpowering. She sat down on one end of the sofa and looked up expectantly at Tony.  
  
He sat down at the other end, placing his glass on a coaster on the coffee table. He looked down at his hands for a moment then back up at Kate. I don't know where to start. You're my friend and I love you and respect you as that. You're my partner and I care about you and respect you as that. Last night, seeing you falling and the thought of losing you scared me. Really scared me. I don't even know how I did it, I just knew I had to catch you. Then having you in my arms... I don't know, it affected me, somehow. How I look at you. Her eyes were on him, watching carefully, giving nothing away. He took a long drink from his glass and continued. It was as if you were fire, and where you touched me, now I burn. Now I look at you and I see images I shouldn't; images of us, and it's more than just... He looked away. This ground was way too shaky for him to admit his feelings might run far deeper than just some short term physical entertainment. He looked back to her and gave a small grin. Help me out here. Am I insane? Am I in this all alone? Or did you feel something, too?  
  
Kate let the silence hang for a minute while she thought about his words. Finally she spoke, although she was too nervous to look him in the eye. What you said about us being friends and partners, that's how I feel, too. That means a lot to me. Last night, I was just trying to do my job. The fire escape made me nervous, but I pushed that aside to take the pictures. It never occurred to me that that might be how Lieutenant Holder died. One minute I was focusing the camera and the next I was sailing through the air. I was dead, just like Holder. I _knew_ it. Now it was Kate's turn to pause for a drink. She looked up at Tony and he gave her a small smile and reached out a hand. She took it and received a brief squeeze of encouragement. When I found myself in your arms I was shocked, overwhelmed. As I tried to understand what happened, I realized that you saved me. I was cradled by your body, your touch was burning me, and I liked it. When I stepped away from you, it was as if I was torn away from the only safe haven in that alley. I couldn't sleep for wanting your arms around me again, to make me feel safe and protected. She took a deep breath and waited.  
  
Is that all you want? To feel safe and protected? He reached out his arms to hold her, wanting to soothe her fears of falling and having to deal with it alone.  
  
Kate shifted, glad to have Tony's arms around her again. When they settled she was nearly in his lap with her back to him, his arms around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder, she could feel the roughness of his beard on her cheek.  
  
he inquired and her response was to snuggle closer. She could feel his chuckle more than hear it.  
  
If I'd known last night, I'd have been right here. I'm sorry you had to be alone. Tony closed his eyes and inhaled the scent that was partly floral, partly spicy and uniquely Kate. If this was all she wanted from him, he'd give it gladly, but his heart begged for her to want him just a little more.  
  
Contented, Kate closed her eyes and let her body relax. She'd heard his words and thought about her tormented night. To be fair, fear was only half of it. The other half was imagining how she wanted to thank her very strong, handsome rescuer. And if she were to be completely honest with herself, some of those thank-yous were as far from platonic as two people could get. While her cheeks turned pink, she tried to think through what was bothering her the most. Was it just the near-death adrenaline rush? And would a wild sex' adrenaline rush fix it? Or was there something more? And just which one was it that was causing her more trouble anyway? She sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fear wasn't the only thing keeping me up last night. Kate wondered how to continue, then decided to just take the plunge. I kept thinking that I should thank you for saving my life.  
  
You did thank me, Kate. When you were in my arms. Besides, that what friends and teammates are for.  
  
Um, no. I meant I should show you my gratitude. Kate waited for him to grasp the meaning behind her words.  
  
Tony smiled, It's fine. Really. You don't have to do anything.  
  
Somewhere between amused and exasperated, Kate turned in his arms so she faced him. Tony, I'm trying to tell you something here, and you are totally missing the point!  
  
Tony looked at her, saw the slight blush coloring her cheeks, the darkening of her eyes and her lips slightly parted. He replayed the conversation, and his eyes widened slightly as he figured out what he thought, hoped, Kate was saying. Moving slowly, just in case he was wrong, he lowered his lips to hers, gently at first. When she met his careful advance eagerly, he deepened the kiss with a groan, sliding his tongue past her open lips, tasting the sweetness of the soft drink they'd shared earlier mixed with her own sweet taste. He slid one hand up her back to tangle in her hair and gently cup her head while the other roamed its way down to find the tantalizing curve of her bottom. He felt her hands wandering up and down his back, threading through his hair, caressing his lightly bearded face and then begin the tour again. Finally, when he thought he would die from lack of air, he reluctantly pulled back, drawn in for one, no two, three more little kisses. Resting his forehead against Kate's, he tried to regain his breath.  
  
Oh, wow! Kate's shaky whisper tickled his ears.  
  
Oh, yeah! He agreed, even if he was just as shaky. I wouldn't mind doing that again, Special Agent Todd!  
  
Kate grinned, pushing him backwards on the sofa and climbing atop him. I have _every_ intention of doing that again, DiNozzo. And a few more things as well.  
  
Tony wrapped his arms around her and chuckled. Is that so, Todd? Now this is a side of you I don't believe I've seen before; very playful. He didn't add that he also found it very sexy; he wanted to keep things from getting out of control. In a slightly more sober tone he continued, As for those other things you have in mind; let's not be in a rush. I don't want either one of us to do something we'll regret.  
  
I suppose you're right. Kate agreed. Dropping her voice she added, but if you knew how long it's been since I've... never mind. You're right.  
  
He slid his hands down her back and cupped her bottom firmly. Looking her in the eye, he replied, Yeah, and you're killing me!


	5. Chapter 5

Tony woke up, startled, disoriented. It took him a moment to remember he was still at Kate's, on the sofa with her. They'd both been so exhausted and neither wanted to move, to let the other go. Now, however, Kate's sleep seemed disturbed. She was moaning in what sounded like fear. He tried to comfort her, gently stroking her back, whispering in her ear, Shh, Kate. I'm here. But the nightmare seemed to be too intense for his tender touches.  
  
She thrashed once violently, screaming, Her eyes flew open, panic and fear evident, and she tried to push herself upright, shaking and gasping for breath.  
  
Kate? Kate, honey, I'm right here. Tony's voice was gentle but insistent. His tender hands caressing her arms, his warm body pressing against her back, the weight of his enfolding leg -- all helped to bring her fully awake and back to the present.  
  
Tony? Oh, God, Tony! She turned around and buried her face in his chest. She didn't want to start crying, she wanted to be strong. But the nightmare had been terrifying, so much so that she couldn't bear to think about it. She prided herself on being a woman who could take care of herself, but right now she would gladly admit that she was more than grateful for Tony's reassuring presence.  
  
Slowly her shakes subsided, allowing her to pull back and look at her friend. She saw more than mere concern in his eyes. Then she became aware of the extent to which they had become entwined. Considering the mess her emotions were, it was probably a good thing they were both still fully dressed. With a small smile she brushed her thumb across his lips and said, Well, we just seem to be crossing all sorts of lines tonight, don't you think?  
  
He smiled, I suppose so. But I'm always here for you, no matter what you need. He reached out to gently stroke her hair, brushing stray wisps away from her face.  
  
Kate thought for a moment. I suppose it's playing with fire, but I don't want to be alone, and we both need a decent night's sleep.'  
  
Tony watched the resilient woman in front of him. He was amazed at how well she was holding up considering how scared he knew she must have been. She hadn't even shaken that badly when she'd been held hostage. He saw her nod to herself as she settled some internal debate.  
  
Look, it's quarter past two. Now I know I could send you home, but honestly, I'm too shaken up to want to be alone. And sleeping on the couch in our clothes just isn't going to cut it for me.  
  
No problem, go on to bed and I'll... Tony started, but Kate cut him off.  
  
I know this is going to sound like a monumentally bad idea, considering our current, uh, predicament, but, her voice faltered. She looked down, and then quietly continued, please don't leave me in there alone. She reached out a still shaky hand to him and met his eyes. I just need to know you're there, with me. Please?  
  
Tony looked into her beautiful brown eyes until he thought he'd drown in their depths, as the Great Debate raged in his brain. The friend part of him knew he couldn't say . The male part of him knew spending a platonic night in bed with a woman he was having very un-platonic thoughts about would be pure Hell. In the end, however, he knew he'd say Yes' and take a cold shower or six before work.  
  
Okay, Kate. I have a bag in my car -- now don't look at me like that! You know how many times we've been called out of town in the last six weeks? I'm tired of packing in a hurry. So I started keeping a bag in the trunk, just in case. Let me go down and get that, and I'll be all set. Tony smiled at her as they disentangled themselves and stood up.  
  
she said, walking over to a corner cupboard and returning with two keys on a ring she'd extracted from a drawer. These are for the doors. This one's the outer door and that's my front door. She bit her lip and then continued, Keep them. She dropped them in his open palm and then closed his fingers around them, not meeting the surprised green eyes before hurrying off to the bathroom.  
  
Tony put on his shoes and headed down to his car. The heat was unbearable, even at this hour. He found himself hoping it didn't cause a blackout. After removing his small bag from the trunk, he headed back upstairs, trying not to think about what was happening with Kate. If I think about it, I'll probably just screw it up. Better to just let it happen.'  
  
Kate finished getting ready for bed, but as she slid between the sheets, the thought of falling asleep alone started her shaking again. She knew the vivid images, the actual feeling of dropping through the air, would plague her dreams. She could not understand why this incident continued to haunt her every moment. Frustrated and exhausted from being unable to escape this horror, even in sleep, she found herself driven from her bed, pacing through the unlit rooms to await Tony's return. Just as she reached the sofa, she heard the key in the lock. Her heart leapt to see him walk in the door; she saw the surprise in his eyes to find her waiting.  
  
I'd've thought you'd be in bed by now.  
  
Tried. Couldn't. She swallowed. Even talking about it was difficult.  
  
Wanna talk about it? The concern was evident in his voice, as they moved through the darkened apartment.  
  
No. Anything but! Kate shook her head. She'd gladly listen to one of Ducky's more gruesome stories than talk about her nightmare, and said as much.  
  
Tony chuckled, I'll pass on the Bedtime Stories by Dr. Mallard', if it's all the same to you. Kate had followed him down the hall and as he flipped on the bathroom light, he got his first good look at what Kate was wearing. Her USC basketball jersey. And nothing else. He groaned. Jesus, Kate! Please tell me you're planning on putting something else on for bed!  
  
Kate looked down at her jersey then back up at him. Why? It's what I always wear. It's not like you haven't seen it before.  
  
Yeah, but I haven't slept with it before! I'm only human here, and you're not making it easy on me to keep this just a platonic... snuggle.  
  
Kate's lips quirked into a grin. Snuggle? Did I just hear DiNozzo say   
  
Tony warned, Don't. I swear, you don't want to push me.  
  
Kate knew she should stop. The lateness of the hour and the intimacies they'd already shared, made her uncharacteristically reckless. She stepped closer to the tall, sleep-tousled man and asked, What happens if I push, DiNozzo?  
  
She found herself captured by a long arm and hauled up tight against the body of her protector. Looking up she saw desire smoldering behind bright green eyes. She became aware of more than just the heat of his body, as he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her even closer. She felt his breath caress her neck as he whispered in her ear.  
  
If you push me, little girl, you may find you and that jersey have a certain effect on me. And if you keep it up, I might not be able to restrain myself from...  
  
Kate's eyes closed of their own volition and her knees went weak from his huskily voiced intentions. It was a _very_ good thing he was holding her as tightly as he was, otherwise she would be a puddle on the floor by now.  
  
Now, what do you say you head off to wait in the bedroom while I finish getting ready for bed? That way we can both cool off. He set her on her feet and her eyes opened, looking dazed. She turned and headed off toward the bedroom and he closed the door.  
  
He glanced at the tub. Too bad there isn't enough ice in the freezer to fill the tub. One of us should definitely be sleeping in there. And after that little stunt she pulled, I'm not sure which of us needs the cooling off more! I want to take things slow, and she's going to drive me positively insane!'  
  
Kate stood in the bedroom in front of one of the air-conditioning vents. The cold air helped to cool her overheated skin, but not her embarrassment. I can't believe I just did that! What was I thinking? Well, that he's hot, obviously, and I wouldn't mind getting busy with him, but we talked about it. We agreed to wait. It's the right thing to do. If we push this too far too fast something bad could happen. Not just to us, but to the people we work with.'  
  
Tony walked in the room to find Kate standing in the stream of cool air from the vent. He laughed and she turned to see him clad only in his boxers.   
  
I was contemplating filling your tub with ice. He gave her a wicked grin and climbed on to the bed. Where do you want me?  
  
Oh, baby, is _that_ a loaded question!  
  
He just continued to smile at her. Finally when a minute had passed with no response, he said, Kate, it's now after two thirty and we have to face all-seeing, all-knowing Gibbs in the morning. Wanna tell me which side of the bed you'd rather I sleep on?  
  
Kate pointed to the side closest to the window, and he slid under the covers, making room for her. As she reached out a hand to throw back the covers on her side, Tony could see it shake. He reached out and captured it, gave it a squeeze of reassurance.  
  
I didn't let you die, I won't let you down now. Come here, honey. And he opened his arms to her.  
  
Fear still more than evident, she looked at the man in her bed. Strong, handsome, sexy. Gentle, caring. _Friend_. Knowing she could trust him with her life, helped her to hold the terror at bay. Still trembling, she slipped into bed and curled into his protective embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate awoke with a languid stretch and a very contented sigh. It took her a minute to figure out exactly what woke her, since her alarm had yet to buzz; then her hands brushed the still warm section of the bed recently vacated by her partner. She held still for a moment, and could hear the sound of the shower running. Tony is in my shower after spending the night in my bed. Who'd believe it?' She ran over the events of the past twelve hours and wasn't sure she believed it herself. Never in a million years would she have thought she'd end up in this situation. Yet here she was, and she was discovering that Tony was far more than just a flirt and joker. The more he was there for her, the more she wanted him, and not just to keep the nightmares away. Last night, sleeping in his arms had been heaven. Frightening dreams had been chased away by ones that had become increasingly more erotic. Daylight made the situation seem surreal, maybe even frightening in its own right. After all, they worked together. This couldn't possibly go anywhere, could it? And if it did, could it possibly end well?  
  
She realized the shower had stopped, and she desperately needed to make use of at least one of the room's facilities. Crawling out of bed, she approached the bathroom and knocked tentatively.  
  
Who is it? sang a falsetto voice.  
  
Kate smiled. Guess. I hope you're reasonably decent, cause I need to... use the head.  
  
The door opened and Tony's face peeked out. Use the head? I thought we just called it a bathroom at home.  
  
Shut up and get out! Kate pushed past him, trying not to notice how good he looked in just a towel.  
  
He laughed as he waited in the hall. She was certainly a firecracker. His thoughts drifted back to earlier. He wouldn't have minded getting an extra half-hour's sleep, but he'd heard Kate moaning again; he was afraid her nightmare had come back. As he roused himself, he was a bit embarrassed to find his hands had wandered; one was cupping her breast. He started to move it away, and she moaned once more. Slowly he realized that her dream was not one of terror but of passion. That knowledge wreaked all sorts of havoc on his Kate-soaked senses. He knew he had exactly two choices: a painfully cold shower; or make love to her until neither one of them could move or breathe. Since he didn't want a dream to be the catalyst for the second, he did the smart thing and opted for the first.  
  
The door opened and Kate exited, looking just a touch sheepish. Tony smiled and caught her around the waist and pulled her close. Looking into her eyes he whispered, Good morning, Gorgeous, and gave her a thorough kiss before releasing her.  
  
She stood there a moment looking stunned before stuttering, I... we... Good morning, Tony. Why... she trailed off, clearly confused.  
  
Smiling at her, he picked up her hand and held it for a moment. Did you think that all the things we said and shared last night would go away in the light of day? I'm not like that, Kate. If you're worried about Gibbs and the rest of the office, what's personal stays personal. Believe it or not, when it really matters, I don't kiss and tell. His eyes locked with hers at this last so she could see the truth of what he'd said.  
  
Kate nodded slowly, then she stepped closer to him. His arms went around her, automatically, the embrace reminding them both how well they fit together.  
  
Tony broke away first, saying, Listen, Todd, we both need to get ready for work. So would you kindly take that sexy ass out of here for a few more minutes while I finish? Otherwise I'm going to need another cold shower! He gave her an impudent grin and a light slap on the rump as he pointed her toward the bedroom.  
  
She gave him an indignant glare in return and then went to select her wardrobe for the day. Several minutes later Tony came in to get dressed and she gave him a saucy wink and a wolf whistle as she left to go shower. She caught the towel snap on her butt just as she left the room and glanced back for a glimpse of him.  
  
He needs a cold shower? Hell, I need a cold shower!' Kate thought as she closed the bathroom door.  
  
When Kate emerged several minutes later she smelled breakfast. she called.  
  
Yeah, Kate!  
  
Are you cooking?  
  
Sure am. Get dressed and come have breakfast while we still have time.  
  
Tony cooks?' Kate thought. Who knew?' She quickly dressed, and remembering the expected heat wave, piled her hair into a knot to keep it off her neck. She was out to the kitchen in short order to be met by Tony fixing bacon and eggs.  
  
How do you like your eggs?  
  
Um, do you do over easy? Kate stood, puzzled. This was very unexpected and she felt unsure of herself.  
  
Sure do. In fact, take these. I just finished them. And there's the toast, if you want some. Tony gestured with his elbow, then realized Kate would know where her own toaster was. He looked up at her as he went to get two more eggs from the fridge. She looked hopelessly confused.  
  
Kate? Something wrong?  
  
Why are you doing this?  
  
Because we've been on an emotional roller coaster for two days and short on sleep. Too much caffeine and too little food. We have the time; you had the eggs, I had the bacon and we need the protein. While he talked, he'd been busy cracking eggs into the skillet, watching them cook. Now he took a moment and looked at her. Because I'm finding out that when you burned me the night you fell into my arms, you made me want to take care of you, Kate Todd. When you let me in your door last night and asked me to stay, you gave me a chance to do just that. With that, he turned back to his eggs and gestured for Kate to sit and eat.  
  
As she watched Tony finish cooking his breakfast, she thought about what he'd said. She realized that maybe he'd put into words what had been nagging at her the night before. Oh, she definitely had an itch she was sure he could scratch, but hearing him say he wanted to take care of her made her realize that she wanted him to do just that. And she wanted to take care of him, too. Was this... don't think it... the L word? With Tony? Was that what was making her so edgy? Did she do more than just fall two stories into his arms? Was she also falling in... don't think it...  
  
Tony watched the play of emotions across her face. He didn't want to interrupt her thoughts, he just hoped they were good ones. About him. Somehow he was getting sucked in deeper and deeper and he was more than a little nervous. It'd been a long time since he had anything more than just a casual relationship and this one was becoming extremely important. From the moment he saw her fall, he knew he couldn't let her down, that he had to catch her. Having her fall in his arms at that moment, maybe it just pushed them down a road they'd been headed for all along.  
  
They ate in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. As they finished, Tony collected the dishes and Kate stopped him with a hand on his arm.  
  
You cooked, I'll clean up.  
  
He smiled. I don't mind. Gotta do something to earn my night's stay.  
  
You did plenty. Besides, no man's ever cooked me breakfast before.  
  
It was my pleasure. Now let's get these dishes taken care of and get moving. Or Gibbs is going to wonder why we're both late. Tony grinned at her while he helped to load the dishwasher.


	7. Chapter 7

They walked outside and were met by a wave of heat equivalent to that of a blast furnace. Tony had wisely opted for short sleeves, but Kate was wearing a suit. Immediately she stripped off the jacket. Tony walked over to the passenger door of his car and opened it for her.  
  
Shall we just take my car? He knew there were a lot of assumptions that came with this, but it was a risk he was willing to take.  
  
Kate tossed her jacket in the back seat and climbed in with a smile. Tony closed the door for her and went around to the driver's side. Once he started the engine he set the air conditioning to full blast and they sat there for a moment as the cooling air kicked in. Then Tony began the morning ritual of negotiating rush hour madness and Kate lapsed into thought.  
  
Not wanting to dwell on the man at her side, for that was providing all the conflict she could handle, she chose instead to see if she could remember her nightmare. Hoping the light of day would keep the terror away, she leaned her head back and tried to replay the images from the night before.  
  
Falling... she was falling. Frightened. Breathe... It's only an image... what do you see? I see Ducky's van to my left at the entrance to the alley... I see the window where I was taking pictures... I see the fire escape where I fell from... easy... breathe... I'm in Tony's arms... Lieutenant Holder is to my left, six or seven feet... wait...  
  
Kate was breathing heavily. She couldn't have fallen from where I fell!  
  
What? Kate? Are you okay? Tony spared a glance from the barely moving sea of cars to look at his partner. She was practically panting and her hands were shaking violently. He took one hand off the steering wheel and wrapped it around hers. He felt her cling to him like a lifeline.  
  
Honey, calm down. I'm right here. It's okay.  
  
Kate slowly got her breathing back under control. That feeling of falling was so real, so terrifying. She looked over at Tony. He was concentrating on traffic, but kept shooting looks her way, concerned for her.  
  
I was trying to remember my nightmare. She felt his fingers grip hers tighter in reassurance. I knew it had to do with my fall, but there was something nagging at me about it, too. Tony, when you caught me, we were several feet away from Lynn Holder's body. I'm not sure she could have fallen from where we think she did. And if that's the case, this might not have been an accident after all.  
  
Tony took a deep breath and thought about her words. Then he thought back two nights to that horrifying moment. Splitting his concentration between his driving and his memory, he tried to remember the position of everything in the alley.  
  
You just might be on to something here, Kate. Let's go back over those photos you took and all those witness statements. If there's a discrepancy, we'll find it.  
  
Kate smiled slyly, remembering the witness statements. Thought you went through all those statements, DiNozzo.  
  
Yeah, well, I was a little distracted by thoughts of a falling brunette, Todd, he teased back.  
  
She laughed and brought the hand that was holding hers to her lips for a quick kiss in a gesture that surprised them both. Blushing furiously, she dropped her hand, and his, to her lap.  
  
Tony gave her hand a quick squeeze then disentangled it and returned it to the steering wheel. A series of deft turns and then they were off the highway and entering the parking lot for work. They sat in the car for a moment, each reaching for professional composure that they hoped would see them through the day.  
  
  
  
  
  
They opened the car doors simultaneously and exited the vehicle, looking like carpoolers instead of near-lovers. Tony made some inane joke just as they got off the elevator and Kate gave him one of her usual comebacks. They rounded the corner near their desks and saw Gibbs sitting at his, going over reports.  
  
Morning, Boss!  
  
Kate, Tony. he replied, though the man did not look up.  
  
Gibbs, can I look over the photos and witness statements from the Holder case?  
  
Now the blue eyes shifted focus and locked onto Kate.   
  
I remembered something and I want to go back through the statements and photos. Kate was getting just a touch nervous, but didn't let it show at all.  
  
What did you remember? Gibbs was conversational, but tenacious. He was under pressure to close the case, but something was nagging at him. If Kate was also having second thoughts about it, he wanted to hear them.  
  
Well, when I fell, she stopped and swallowed, when Tony caught me, we were several feet away from Lynn Holder's body. If she fell from the window or fire escape, how did she get so far over? Kate was grateful she was sitting on her hands at the edge of her desk. She was shaking again, but she didn't want Gibbs to know it. She watched the older man run a hand across the lower half of his face in thought.  
  
Depending on how she went out the window or off the fire escape, the trajectory is still feasible, but I take your point. It's certainly not something we would have looked at if you hadn't tried dumpster diving yourself. Gibbs had turned away from her and didn't notice the way she paled when he joked about her fall. He had no idea how badly the fall had frightened her and he certainly didn't know about her recurring nightmare. Shuffling through the reports on his desk he found the ones she requested and turned back to hand them to her. Only then did he notice the agent's distress.  
  
Hey, Kate? he inquired gently. You okay? You don't look so good.  
  
I'll be fine, Gibbs. Really. The fall just scared me and so does thinking about it.  
  
If you're sure... The silver haired man wasn't sure how to handle this. Kate always seemed to keep everyone at a distance.  
  
Yeah, I'm sure. I think I'll just go get something to drink from the break room. Then I'll get to work on these.  
  
Tony, who had quietly watched the entire conversation, stood up casually. I'll walk down with you, Kate. A cold drink sounds like a good idea. And if you want, I'll give you a hand with those reports.  
  
DiNozzo, don't you have work to do? Gibbs' protest was more of a token one. If Kate was going to push him away, then maybe Tony could make sure she was okay. And if the fall shook her up that badly, it would be better if someone went through the reports with her.  
  
The minute the elevator doors closed behind them, Tony wrapped Kate up tightly in his arms. He could still feel her shaking. Dumpster diving! Gibbs, I could smack you for that!' he thought. He reached out and hit the stop button for a moment. Shh, baby, I'm here. I won't let you fall. I'm here. Slowly her trembling subsided.  
  
She felt the tears prickle at the back of her eyes, but she would not cry. She took a shaky breath and looked up at the incredible man who held her and knew just what she needed. Is this fear ever going to end? she whispered desperately.  
  
He laughed lightly and kissed her forehead. Honey, give it time! It's only been a couple of days. I still go cold every time I think about it, too. He stroked her hair gently, then continued, If you're really worried about it, you can see someone; the department psychologist or someone private. Or you can just give it some time and know that I'll be here for you.  
  
She sighed and rested her head against his chest. Looking at the elevator panel, she realized he'd stopped the car. Tony, people are going to start wondering!  
  
I'll tell them you were upset and you needed a minute. Am I lying? He reached out and started the elevator again.


	8. Chapter 8

They made it to and from the break room without incident and were at their desks going over reports when Abby wandered into the bullpen.  
  
Hey guys! she greeted the two cheerily.  
  
Well, hey there, Lab Rat! Tony grinned back at her. Whatcha doin' up here?  
  
You guys haven't been down to see me since early yesterday, so I thought I'd check up on you. What's up?  
  
Just going back over the Holder case reports. Something's off. Kate looked up and joined the conversation.  
  
Off, how? Abby cocked her head, interested.  
  
Not quite sure, I can't put my finger on it. But it has something to do with how the lieutenant fell. Kate looked back down at one of the pictures, feeling a familiar shakiness begin.  
  
Did you talk to Ducky?  
  
Gibbs went to do that. He's not back yet. Tony caught Abby's attention away from Kate, to give the woman time to get her control back.  
  
Kate quickly flipped the file closed and clenched her hands together in her lap. She looked across at Tony. He had laid his hand on his desk, palm up. It was casual, but it seemed to say, I'm here for you.' She took a deep breath and tuned back into the conversation.  
  
I'm sorry, Abby, what were you saying? Kate inquired.  
  
I asked if anyone wanted to go to lunch.  
  
Kate had completely lost track of time. She glanced at her watch and was surprised to find it was past noon. Sure, sounds good to me. Tony?  
  
He looked up at her as she paused in front of his desk. Don't you think that one of us should be here when Gibbs gets back?  
  
Was she really afraid to be without him? Taking a deep breath she smiled, Okay, see you later. Oh, wait. Abby? Are you driving?  
  
Um, yeah, sure, the dark haired girl replied in a puzzled tone.  
  
See ya later, DiNozzo, Kate grinned, and sauntered off.  
  
Stay out of trouble, girls, Tony called after them.


	9. Chapter 9

All right, spill! Abby demanded, once she and Kate were settled in the car with the air running full blast.  
  
Spill what? Kate should have known this was coming. Abby was almost as observant as Gibbs.  
  
You and Tony! What's going on? And when did it start? Abby started driving, heading toward a local restaurant that she hoped wouldn't be too busy.  
  
Nothing's going on. Kate tried for straight denial first.  
  
Please! Do you really think I'm that stupid? Try again.  
  
I can't talk about it. At least not some of it. Kate knew if she told Abby how it started she might trigger another panic attack.  
  
Okay. What can you talk about? Abby was extremely curious now. She and Kate had become friends and this hesitancy was a little unusual.  
  
It started at the Holder crime scene.  
  
That's pretty recent.  
  
  
  
What else? This was like trying to get blood from a stone!  
  
Um, we went to dinner last night. Kate smiled as she remembered dinner, then tried not to blush as she remembered where dinner had led.  
  
That smile says dinner was pretty good; what happened after? Abby had pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and turned to face her friend.  
  
As hard as she tried not to, Kate's cheeks pinked up nicely. Um, we... talked.  
  
And that blush says you did more than talk!  
  
Abby, please! I... this is complicated between me and Tony! Kate stared at her lap.  
  
What's complicated? He's sweet and totally hot, you're terrific and totally horny...  
  
  
  
What? You know it's true, you told me yourself!  
  
Yeah, but... I mean... you just can't ... Oh Christ! Kate buried her face in her hands. She should have stayed at the office and let Tony be the one to get grilled by the goth girl.  
  
Abby just laughed. Is this just because I know the both of you? Hey, I think it's great. Forget Gibbs and his agents-shouldn't-hook-up rules. I just hope you both had some serious fun last night.  
  
Kate shook her head and gave a small moan. Sorry Abby, no fun, just nightmares. And what's more is I think, maybe, I could be falling in... Suddenly she clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
Abby's eyes widened at Kate's admission. Falling in... Love? With Tony? Oh, Kate, how does he feel? She watched the agent shake her head. Don't you think you'd better find out?  
  
We're working on it. He spent the night with me. I had a terrible nightmare about... She stopped herself, took a deep breath and continued. We'd fallen asleep on the couch and after he'd calmed me down I decided I wanted to sleep in my bed, not in my clothes on the couch. He offered to stay in the living room, but I wanted him near me. So we finished the night together in my bed.  
  
Abby listened to her friend's story. Kate was clearly still upset about something; she had a good idea what it was now, since Ducky had told her about Kate's fall. Both agents were her friends, she wanted to help them anyway she could. Maybe she should talk to Tony. In the meantime, best to drop the whole subject.  
  
Abby asked. Her friend nodded in response and they exited the car and pushed through the unbearable heat to find temporary sanctuary inside the cafe.


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs walked into the bullpen to find Tony poring over a report and Kate's desk empty. DiNozzo. Where's Kate?  
  
Without lifting his eyes from the page, Tony replied, She went to lunch with Abby.  
  
The team leader stopped in front of the younger man's desk. He refused to continue until the green eyes met his own.  
  
What, boss?  
  
Is she okay? Gibbs didn't know what else to ask.  
  
She'll _be_ okay. Like she said, she's still very shaken up over the fall she took at the crime scene. Now it was Tony's turn to wait. He hoped Gibbs would be willing to let the matter go.  
  
That's all? You're sure? At Tony's tight nod, the older man nodded in return. I'll keep that in mind. Gibbs walked over to his desk and set down the coffee cup he'd been holding. I'm glad she was willing to tell you what was bothering her. You're certain that's it?  
  
Tony let out a sigh. I'm sure. She felt she could talk to me, since I was the one who caught her. I think she thought I would understand. He kept his gaze steady on his boss.  
  
Gibbs sat down. Okay. Do you think she can handle going back out to the crime scene? Because Kate isn't the only one with a nagging feeling that something isn't right. Ducky didn't have anything that could point to foul play, but he agreed to double check everything for me. I also want Abby to go back over the lab results. That body bothered me yesterday when I looked at the pictures and I don't like the fact that it's bothering Kate now, too.  
  
You don't think it's an accident, Boss?  
  
Let's just say I'm a lot more suspicious than I was Tuesday night. I can't put my finger on exactly what's wrong, but... The senior agent let the thought trail off as he shook his head. He took a breath and began again. So, do you think Kate's up for it?  
  
Tony opened his mouth to answer when the subject of the question beat him to it.  
  
Do you think Kate's up for what? she asked setting her handbag on her desk. She looked from one man to the other, waiting for an explanation.  
  
Tony jumped in before the other man could make hash of things. Gibbs wants us to go back out to the Holder crime scene this afternoon. Since you were upset earlier, he was just asking if I thought... he trailed off here, seeing her nod.  
  
I'd be okay. She shrugged, affecting a nonchalance she didn't wholly feel. Whatever it takes to do the job. Right? She stared at her boss unflinchingly. There was no way she'd let anyone say she couldn't do her job. She might fall apart later, but she'd do the job she was assigned to do and nothing less.  
  
Tony watched her face down Gibbs. He knew she was scared, but he also knew she was strong. And he'd be there for her, if she needed him. They'd get through this, one way or another.  
  
Fine, let's go. Gibbs stood up and pitched a set of keys at Tony, who caught them without taking his eyes off Kate. They all made their way out to the car, Gibbs taking the front passenger seat, leaving Kate in the back, alone.  
  
She had plenty of time to think during the ride since neither man spoke. She was going to have to face the place where she might have died, and she wouldn't be allowed the luxury of falling apart. How was she going to compensate for the fear that the memory of the fall brought on? She looked out the window at the passing neighborhood and knew they were nearing the alley. Turning her head toward the front again, her eyes caught Tony's in the rear view mirror. She smiled and his beautiful green eyes seemed to smile back. In that moment Kate knew how to cope with what lay ahead. Every time the fear threatened to overwhelm her, she would recall the memory of being held in Tony's arms -- her safe haven.  
  
Gibbs looked over the photos as Tony expertly slid the car into a space at the curb near the alley. Realizing the vehicle had stopped, he closed the file and flipped a glance over his shoulder at Kate as he exited the car. She gathered up her backpack and seemed to be fine, but as they neared the mouth of the alley her steps slowed. Before he could open his mouth to question her, she stopped, took a deep breath, then blew it out. With determination she continued down the alley toward the Dumpster where they had found Holder's body.  
  
They scanned the scene carefully, hoping that daylight would show them anything they might have missed under artificial light nearly two days prior. Kate found herself drawn to the spot where she landed and looked up at the rickety structure that betrayed her.  
  
  
  
He looked up from his search area to see her studying the fire escape.  
  
She looked over at him, This is where we were, right?  
  
He walked over to where she stood and looked back at the Dumpster. He called over to Gibbs for the measurements from his sketches and quickly positioned himself exactly where he was when he saw her fall.  
  
I heard your camera above me, and I remember looking up just as you stepped through the window. I was going to say something to you and then I saw the whole platform shudder. Next thing I knew you were in the air and I was watching you come down... I took a step like this, he said, moving about eighteen inches to his left, and you came down in my arms like that... He gestured for her to join him. Kate did so, and they arranged themselves they way they'd landed the first time.  
  
While Gibbs flicked his eyes between still photos of the deceased and the bodies of his living models, Tony took the opportunity to check on Kate.  
  
You doing okay? He could feel her trembling, but her eyes were calm.  
  
So far. I _hate_ thinking about that fall. As long as I can stay off that fire escape, I should be fine, she whispered.  
  
Gibbs extended his hands to help both agents to their feet. It looks like you may be right, Kate. Comparing the angle you landed to the angle Holder landed, I'm not sure she fell from the same spot either.  
  
Tony was already scanning the building. You know, it's only four stories. She could just as easily have gone from the roof. He looked over at the older man, who nodded his agreement. Tony headed off for the ladder to the roof.  
  
I want to go check out the friend's story again. Come on, Kate. Gibbs led the way to the second floor apartment from which Lynn Holder supposedly fell.  
  
Repeated knocks were met with no response. It is the middle of the day, Gibbs. She's probably at work, Kate reminded the irritated man at her side.  
  
Jaw tightening in frustration, he turned to leave and came face to face with three children trudging around the corner, obviously just home from school. Deciding to take a chance, he asked if any of them knew the woman who lived in apartment 2F.  
  
The three boys looked at each other and then back at him and laughed. Good one, mister. There were lots of people in there the other night, but no one lives there. It's been empty for three months.  
  
Nice try! One of the other boys called over his shoulder as the three continued on down the hall.  
  
Gibbs and Kate looked at each other, puzzled. That had not been a vacant apartment the other night; they had the photos to prove it. More importantly, they had an interview with one Emily Pederson, distraught best friend of the deceased.  
  
I'll go check with the building manager, Kate said, and headed off to find the individual.  
  
Gibbs nodded. I have something I want to check out, too. Meet me back at the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony was climbing down the ladder from the roof when he spotted Gibbs in the alley. What'd you find out from the friend?  
  
You mean the nonexistent friend? Gibbs retorted.  
  
Come again?  
  
According to some kids in the hall, the apartment's been vacant for three months. Kate went to go check it out with the building manager. What did you find on the roof?  
  
The roof, and not much else. If anything was up there they've had plenty of time to clean up after themselves, whoever they are. I took photos anyway. It's a good theory, and I can certainly see where she could have gone over. Boss, what_ are_ you doing?  
  
Gibbs had succeeded in pulling down the fire escape's rusty and treacherous ladder. He looked over at Tony as he started to climb. If there's no one in that apartment, then maybe we were set up.  
  
And if we were set up... what, you think Kate's accident wasn't an accident? Tony was following the line, but couldn't see the reasoning yet.  
  
Well, it's just a guess, but if one of the agents investigating the accident' has one nearly identical to the victim's, it'd be pretty easy to conclude...  
  
Tony cut him off, eyes wide. That's how she died!  
  
Gibbs paused in his unsteady climb to look down at his junior agent. The man seemed oddly agitated over that statement. Tony, you okay?  
  
Hm? Yeah, fine. Just thinking. So you're looking for signs of tampering, then.  
  
Not looking. Found. Gibbs said, grimly. He climbed down far enough for the other man to pass up the camera and then took a number of pictures of the recently damaged bolts. Fury filled him as he realized that he could have lost one of his agents to deliberate malice rather than an accident. Whoever had plotted this, Gibbs wanted to track down and put away.  
  
Gibbs better hope he gets to this guy first, because I'll wring his neck for what he did to Kate. Then I'll kill him and they can lock up what's left and throw away the key.' It was all Tony could do to keep from snarling when Gibbs asked him for the camera. The thought that someone had tried to kill his Kate enraged him beyond belief. It took him several minutes of pacing back and forth beneath the fire escape to calm down. By that time, Gibbs was down and staring at him as if he'd lost his mind.  
  
DiNozzo, is there a problem?  
  
Uh... no, not at all, Boss. What makes you say that?  
  
You're behaving like a caged tiger.  
  
Just thinking. So what's next?  
  
Kate's probably waiting at the car for us. Gibbs gestured toward the mouth of the alley and picked up his things. Tony followed suit and they headed back toward the car.


	12. Chapter 12

Kate found the manager with little difficulty. turned out to be a woman in her mid-fifties who liked to talk. So Kate steered her onto the desired subject and then listened. Unfortunately the few facts she gleaned were of little value. Yes, 2F had been vacant for three months. No, no one had lived there temporarily. Yes, there was some furniture in it; the old tenant had left it and if a new lessee didn't want it they'd just chuck it. Yes, as a matter of fact, someone did ask to see the apartment late Tuesday afternoon, but no, she didn't get the woman's name. And so on. Frustrated, Kate thanked the manager for her time and gave her a card asking her to call if she could think of anything else.  
  
She left the building and walked over to the car. The heat was cloying, causing tendrils of hair to cling to her neck. The building had no air-conditioning; according to the Holder had sought a cooling breeze on the fire escape and fell. Now the only part of the story not suspect was that the building retained a great deal of heat. She wondered what was taking Gibbs and Tony so long, but she really didn't feel up to facing the alley again. Spotting a convenience store across the street, she decided to make a quick run there instead and surprise her teammates. She returned carrying three ice-cold water bottles, but neither of the men had yet to show. Putting two of the bottles down in the small shadow of the car, Kate leaned back against the vehicle, opened the last and drank thirstily. Then she took the cold plastic and ran it around her neck, hoping to cool off.  
  
Gibbs and Tony rounded the corner from the alley, engrossed in the whys and wherefores of what now looked like murder. It took them a couple steps to look up and notice Kate. Tony had to swallow hard and force his feet to keep moving. She had just finished taking a long drink from a bottle and was now running the sweating container around her neck, damp curls of hair cascading around her face as she bent her head forward. Her eyes were closed and the look on her face suggested the cooling effect the damp object was having was pleasurable indeed. He bit back the groan that threatened to burst forth. What exquisite torture this was, seeing her like this and remembering what she felt like against him.  
  
Tony heard the word barked by Gibbs and it was almost enough to break the spell. Her eyes snapped open and focused on the two men.  
  
Hi. I, uh, got you some water. I thought we could use it with this heat.  
  
She leaned over to pick up the bottles and Tony bit his lip. And just as quickly released it. It would not do for Gibbs to notice. Besides, there was something wonderfully enjoyable in being hopelessly tormented this way. He watched Kate hand one bottle to Gibbs and then turn to him. He gave her a slow grin and took the bottle from her, making sure to stroke her fingers in the process.  
  
Thanks Kate. You're right, it's very hot. I could definitely use this to cool off. His eyes never left hers as he responded, but he couldn't read the emotion in them.  
  
Kate felt Tony's fingers caress hers as she passed him the water. His words were so full of double entendre, how could Gibbs miss it? Yet it seemed the other man _didn't_ notice. Which was probably a good thing, because if he had, he might also have seen the green eyes darken with desire. And she thought she was hot before! She thought she might just spontaneously combust with the way Tony's eyes were devouring her now. This was not good! Okay, this would be very good, if they weren't at work. But not now. And certainly not with spectators!  
  
Tony fished out the car keys and popped the locks as he headed for the driver's seat. Kate and Gibbs opened the doors, but when they felt the heat roll out of the car, they waited to get in until the engine was running and the air blowing. On the way back to the office, they discussed the day's findings. Kate said little upon hearing that the fire escape had been deliberately weakened. The heat of the day and facing down her fears had sapped much of her strength, so she filed this new piece of information away for later processing. Right now, sitting in the back seat with the car's steady motion, she found herself dozing off.


	13. Chapter 13

She was standing at the window looking out at Lieutenant Holder. Her body was bent awkwardly over the edge of a metal bed frame, her head at an unnatural angle against the Dumpster. She could hear Emily Pederson behind her, raspy voiced from too many cigarettes, telling her over and over, Lynn just wanted some fresh air. We both go out there all the time. She kept pointing to the fire escape, insisting that Lynn must have slipped on something. Over by the ladder, go check.  
  
Kate was suspicious, but she'd planned to go out there anyway. She wanted one more photo of Lieutenant Holder; an angle she couldn't get from inside. Warily she stepped out onto the platform. It shook slightly, but seemed okay. Maneuvering around, she was having trouble getting the angle she wanted. The irritating Emily's words now just so much noise in the background of Kate's mind, she moved closer to the ladder to get the picture. As she found the spot she wanted, she shifted her feet and leaned to focus... Airborne... wind rushing by... dead...  
  
Kate's eyes flew open as she sat bolt upright in the car seat. She was shaking and gasping for breath.  
  
Kate! Kate, I'm here! Tony reached a hand back to her, but she was still caught between illusion and reality.  
  
Gibbs had turned around in his seat and was shocked to find Kate white as a sheet, trembling violently and barely able to breathe. Her pupils were dilated and clearly fixed on some image left from the dream.  
  
Tony knew they were close to the office. He also knew that Kate needed his help _now_. Deciding that she couldn't wait, he quickly pulled onto the shoulder of the road, stopped the car and slid into the back seat. Wrapping his arms around her, he began whispering in her ear, reassuring her. He ran one hand gently up and down her back to help her regain control of her breathing. All under the suspiciously watchful eye of Gibbs.  
  
  
  
Just drive, Boss. Please.  
  
Gibbs stared him down for another full minute. When the younger man didn't so much as blink, he got out and moved to the driver's seat. Pulling into the NCIS parking lot a handful of minutes later, Gibbs turned around to check on his rattled team members. They hadn't changed position, but Kate seemed much improved -- her breathing was slow and even, her color looked better and her shaking seemed to have subsided.  
  
Tony pulled away from Kate slightly, and tipped her chin up so he could see her face. We're back to the office now. Are you going to be okay?  
  
Kate took a shuddering breath, Yeah, I think so. But that one was the worst yet. There was more, and I have to remember it!  
  
I know, and you will. Right now, just take it easy, okay?  
  
She shot a fast look towards Gibbs, before whispering to Tony, I need a minute or two. I'll meet you inside.  
  
I'll catch up with you in a little bit. Tony waited until after Kate had left the car, then turned around and faced Gibbs. Say it.  
  
  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. Boss, you could have shattered glass with that glare. Just say it.  
  
Well, I was shocked to see you wrap yourself around her like that. I wasn't aware you'd become that close. Gibbs carefully watched the younger man's response.  
  
We told you about the nightmares earlier; you can see how bad it is. She honestly believed that she was dead when she fell. Pardon us if we actually took some time to talk to each other outside the office. Tony sighed and glanced out the window before looking back at his boss. I'm sorry if it bothers you, but it isn't like I haven't helped out others before. And so have you. He knew he was walking a very fine line here, because there was one hell of a lot more going on between Kate and himself, but now was not the time to play with that bit of fire.  
  
Gibbs watched Tony for a moment before responding. Is that all?  
  
For now? Yeah. Anything else? Tony received a negative shake from the older man's silvered head. He climbed out of the car and headed for the building.  
  
Gibbs sat there for another minute. With a muttered, he exited the vehicle and followed his agents.


	14. Chapter 14

Kate stood at a sink in the ladies' room with a damp paper towel and ran it around her neck. Her hands still shook some and she had the beginnings of what promised to be a vicious headache, but otherwise she had recovered. She couldn't figure out why this was happening. She didn't have nightmares like this after being held hostage in autopsy. Why now? And why were they getting worse? In the car she'd barely been able to take a breath when she woke, which only scared her further. Tony had been the only reason she was able to calm down; it was as if having him there, like the night she fell, was the only thing that kept her from believing she was truly dead. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She wondered if that was the only reason she wanted him around, if that was the only reason he was around. She tried to shake the defeatist thoughts away, but the fear weighing on her made it difficult to find any joy. Turning, she left the tiled room to head back to her desk.  
  
Tony had entered the building and headed to the lab, taking the camera to Abby for processing. He knew the shots from the roof wouldn't likely show much, even when enhanced. The ones he wanted to see were the ones Gibbs took of the damaged fire escape.  
  
Hey, Abby! How was lunch?  
  
Hi, Tony. Didn't Kate tell you? Abby looked at him curiously as she took the camera he offered.  
  
No. As soon as she got back, we headed back out to the crime scene. Why, something happen?  
  
No! No. Well, she did mention that you went to dinner. She was very deliberately not looking at him, concentrating on extracting the memory card instead.  
  
Did she. Interesting. Tony leaned against the wall. He wondered what else they'd talked about. He knew the two women were friends and that they'd talked about both him and Gibbs before. What, specifically, he wasn't sure. So, do you know something, Abbs, or are you fishing?  
  
Tony's question was both direct and unexpected. She nearly fumbled the chip as she inserted it in the computer. While the machine read the data, she turned to face him. I have two very good friends who I love a lot. I don't want to see anyone get hurt. Is someone going to get hurt, Tony?  
  
There was only the sound of machinery for a moment. Then sighing, Tony said, Would it be okay if we sort this out on our own? I'm not sure what's happening, but I don't want it happening under someone else's microscope. And that's not just about you, he added, when he saw her look. I'm afraid I gave Gibbs something to scowl about.  
  
What happened? Abby had gone from upset to curious during Tony's remarks.  
  
Honestly, I don't want to talk about it right now. Besides, he'll probably be down here anyway, growling about the photos or some such thing. Did he ask you to go back over all the lab work from the Holder case?  
  
No, why would he?  
  
That's what this is about. Tony gestured toward the camera. Long story short, Kate thought there was something wrong with the position of the body, Gibbs was bugged by it too, main witness turns up MIA, and the fire escape Kate fell from was tampered with.  
  
Tampered with? So Holder was murdered?  
  
It gets better. We're thinking Holder didn't fall from the fire escape after all. The tampering may have been for our benefit. Tony watched Abby process the information.  
  
If that's true... Abby looked at him in horror. Can you prove it?  
  
Not yet, but Gibbs has photos of the damaged areas.  
  
Does Kate know?  
  
We discussed it in the car, but I don't know how much she really took in. I think going back there was pretty hard on her. Tony wanted to check on Kate, but at the same time he was sure she was fine at the moment. For some reason, he felt like he'd know if she needed him.  
  
Poor Kate! Abby exclaimed as the lab doors swished open. Gibbs strode in looking much less cheerful than he usually did upon entering her lab.  
  
What about Poor Kate'? And where is everyone anyway? The senior team member stopped in the middle of the lab, and looked around as if expecting to find everyone hiding from him.  
  
Well, Boss, I'm here, after dropping off the camera and asking Abby to double check the lab work on the Holder case. She asked me why and I just finished filling her in, so now I'm headed back to my desk. See ya later, Abbs.  
  
Abby waved to the tall man as he headed out the door then turned to face the silver-headed one who usually liked to tease her. Gibbs, lighten up! I'm running the photos, I'll have them all cleaned up, enhanced and printed up in under an hour. Probably less. I'll start on the lab work as soon as I can. And I haven't seen Kate or Ducky.  
  
Gibbs drew in a breath and then let it go. No point in yelling, as Abby had neatly addressed all his present concerns. Thanks, Abby, he said, and left.


	15. Chapter 15

Kate had intended to return to her desk, but her feet had other ideas. She found herself standing outside Autopsy before she realized what she'd done. She was about to turn away when Ducky looked up from his desk and saw her through the windows. Motioning her in, she felt both embarrassed and compelled to enter.  
  
Caitlin, my dear. Are you okay? Ducky was concerned that she looked a little rundown.  
  
I don't know, Ducky. Can I just talk to you a minute about something?  
  
Certainly, Caitlin. Anytime; you know that. The younger folk didn't come to him often, but he was always pleased to help when he could. He indicated a chair nearby so she could sit.  
  
I'm having problems with nightmares. She looked up, hoping this would be enough to get the conversation rolling. As expected, the good Dr. Mallard did not disappoint.  
  
From your fall the other night? When she nodded in response, he continued. I'm not surprised. That must have been a terrifying ordeal for you. Did you know that Tony was down there when you fell?  
  
Kate just shook her head and clenched her hands together. She was awake, she could cope. She had to, she needed some answers. I didn't even know how I fell, one minute I was standing, and the next minute I was sailing through the air. I truly believed I was dead. Now I'm having nightmares about the fall. When I wake up, I can't breathe and it takes me several minutes to calm down.  
  
Ducky could see the fear the topic generated in the young woman. Just the little bit she'd said had been enough to cause her whole body to tremble. She sat before him, head bowed as she struggled to control it. Finally she looked back up, apparently ready to continue.  
  
Is this a normal reaction? Is it normal to be terrified to go to sleep? Or to become dependent on another person to help you through the terror? On this last question she dropped her head again.  
  
Yes and no, to all of them. It depends on how long the nightmares and panic attacks last. It has only been a couple of days. In traumatic incidents, we tend to block out what happened. Your nightmare is replaying the event; for some reason you can't reconcile what your waking mind and your subconscious mind want to remember. If you are unable to sort out the reasons, then some sessions with someone more qualified would be in order. For your own peace of mind. As far as becoming dependent on another person, well, now. That depends on who that person is and what your reasons are. Ducky's smile was a little too knowing for Kate's comfort and the twinkle in his eye spoke volumes.  
  
I... but I didn't... was Kate's shocked response.  
  
Did you think I'd made it this far in life, especially in my chosen career, without seeing a few of its more interesting twists? I'll not pass judgment on anyone; just be sure you've thought it through. I'd hate to see any of my friends get hurt. He gently patted her knee in a fatherly manner and opened a drawer in his desk. Pulling out a bottle he opened it and shook out two pills. Here, two ibuprofen. Unless I miss my guess, you're working up to a killer headache.  
  
Kate gratefully took the proffered tablets and then just before she stood to go, she leaned over and gave the man a hug. Thanks Ducky. You're the best!  
  
As she exited autopsy Ducky said softly, Ah, Caitlin. If I were just a few years younger, I'd give Tony a run for his money!


	16. Chapter 16

Tony sat at his desk, once again trying to make sense of a witness statement. Kate wasn't at her desk and he was a bit worried. Thoughts of where she could be were chasing around in his head in a form a mental pacing and it was tiring him out.  
  
DiNozzo! Where's Kate?  
  
He jerked his head up from the report to focus on Gibbs as his boss stopped in front of him. Don't know. I went straight to the lab then came up here. I haven't seen her. He didn't add that the last fact was starting to make him edgy.  
  
Well, where... Kate! Where have you been? Gibbs' grouchy demeanor became only slightly less so upon seeing the brunette walk up.  
  
Gibbs, if you want to talk to me you'll have to growl quieter. I have a nasty headache. If you must know I went to the head, then I went to see Ducky for a few minutes. The ibuprofen hasn't kicked in yet, so don't yell. Glaring slightly, she walked around the man and sat down at her desk.  
  
Gibbs just stared at her; he could do nothing else. He'd wanted to ask how she was, make sure everything was better after her nightmare, but once again she was like a cactus. He watched the two junior agents; no looks had been exchanged between them. Was it really just as Tony said? It frustrated Gibbs that Kate seemed to push him away time and time again, but now let Tony in. But if it was really only the nightmares...  
  
He sat down and found he couldn't concentrate on work. He thought about what he'd do, how he'd feel if there was something more between Kate and Tony. It was selfish, really. He knew he could never have her. His track record with women said most of it; his history with work relationships finished the story. But there was something about her, he felt drawn to her like a moth to flame. Tony though, now that was another matter. There was no company policy forbidding agents to date, or marry for that matter. Just one of Gibbs' rules. Just how far would Tony go... and what would he himself do to stop it? Or would he, could he, be the better man and let it go?  
  
All three agents sat at their desks focused on paperwork of one type or another. How much any of them actually accomplished was another matter; preoccupation seemed to hold the team in thrall.  
  
Abby walked into the midst of this, shocked by the silent stillness of the usually lively bullpen. Wow, is this a new Zen thing?  
  
All three heads snapped upwards, each agent thankful for the distraction.  
  
Abby, photos? Gibbs held out his hand.  
  
Here you go. Sure looks like someone went to a lot of trouble on that fire escape. She leaned over his shoulder, as did Kate and Tony.  
  
Their leader leafed through the color pictures showing the damaged section in silence. When he'd examined the entire stack he squared them up and set them neatly on his desk. Then he looked at his watch and addressed his team.  
  
We need to find Emily Pederson and we need to figure out who would have a motive to kill Lieutenant Holder. He paused to take a breath. Both Kate and Tony jumped into the momentary silence.  
  
I'll run a full background on Holder, see what I can shake loose, Tony was already halfway back to his desk.  
  
I'll start tracing Pederson in a five-state area. We did get her driver's license when we interviewed her, so that'll help. Kate was sliding into her seat as well.  
  
Gibbs decided to take this chance to talk to Kate. He approached her and then asked quietly, Are you all right?  
  
Startled, she looked up at him. I'm fine. Thank you for asking.  
  
You looked pretty bad in the car, and I was worried. He saw her eyes flick once, very quickly, just to his side. To DiNozzo, perhaps?  
  
The nightmares aren't very nice. Tony's been a good friend. This time her eyes didn't move.  
  
As long as you're all right. You aren't the only one who was scared by that fall, you know. With that, he turned and headed down the hall.  
  
Tony's eyes met Kate's across the aisle. With no idea of when their boss might reappear, they didn't dare voice their mutual curiosity over Gibbs' words. Tony raised an eyebrow, Kate responded with the merest lift of a shoulder. He grinned in response, then quickly turned back to his computer as he spotted a familiar head moving in their direction.  
  
Okay, Kate. I've got mine up and going. It's going to take at least two hours for the first hits to come in. What about you?  
  
One second... Okay. I should get something back sooner, unless she's skipped the state. Shall we get some dinner and then come back to check on them?  
  
Sounds good to me. Boss, mind if we go eat? Tony looked over at Gibbs, who seemed to be ignoring them.  
  
Fine. Just don't forget your job.  
  
The two hungry agents exchanged puzzled looks. Kate responded to the man. Why would we do that, Gibbs?  
  
No reason, he answered mildly.  
  
Kate and Tony just shrugged and headed for the elevator. Once inside Tony commented, Now that was weird.  
  
Yeah. I wonder what's bugging him.  
  
With Gibbs, you can never tell.


	17. Chapter 17

The wave of late afternoon heat and humidity that rolled over them as they passed through the glass door was almost enough to push them back into the cool confines of the red brick building. Needing the escape from work, however, they fought the oppressive air and sought out the oasis of Tony's car and its air conditioner.  
  
Sitting in the vehicle, Tony suddenly felt awkward. He didn't want to just assume he'd be spending the night at Kate's, even though she'd given him her keys. But he didn't want to sound like a total idiot either. Clearing his throat, he tried not to stick his foot in his mouth.  
  
Hey, Kate? I'm probably going to sound dumb here, but, am I staying with you again tonight? He looked at her now and hurried on, Because I'm good with that, if you are, I mean. I'd like to stay and be there for you. And I enjoyed holding you last night. But, if you're having second thoughts, I... he stammered, unwilling to consider the concept.  
  
Kate picked up his hand, hoping to give him reassurance the way he'd done for her last night. Then she looked at him and smiled. You're more than welcome to stay. I liked having you hold me, too. Besides, I doubt the nightmares are done with me. She smiled at him, but there was something more than friendship in her eyes.  
  
Let's get out of here. His voice became husky as he thought about being alone with her later. He began heading out of the parking lot. Or I might kiss you senseless right here in front of the surveillance cameras!  
  
Her eyes went wide at first, and then she leaned her head back, giving him an excellent view of her neck and letting out a low, throaty laugh. His growled response made her feel like taunting him. Did you enjoy your water this afternoon?  
  
I'm afraid it wasn't cold enough, Miss Tease! Did you plan that little show?  
  
Sobering slightly she replied, Actually, no. I was roasting. All I wanted was to cool off. I didn't even think about it until you walked up looking like you were about to drag me back to that alley for... she broke off. Oh God! Did I really just say that? Abby's right, I _am_ horny!' She faltered, shocked by her words and her thoughts. What I mean is, you... I... forget it. She stared out the window praying for the seat or the asphalt to swallow her up.  
  
Now Tony laughed. Maybe that's a concept that needs some exploration, Agent Todd. What do you think?  
  
Which concept and what kind of exploration are we talking about here, DiNozzo? And where are we going, anyway? Kate realized she wasn't sure they'd decided on dinner and didn't know where Tony was currently headed.  
  
To answer your second question first, my place. I want to pick up a few more things, if you don't mind. Then we can either pick some place to eat or go back to your place and cook. As for the first part of your question, well... Tony concentrated on the traffic as he made some lane changes and then exited the highway.  
  
It didn't take long to reach Tony's apartment complex once they were off the major roads. It seemed to Kate to be a reasonably nice place, though not terribly fancy. As she climbed out of the car, Tony took her hand and they walked hand-in-hand to his apartment. That simple gesture made her feel slightly giddy; it had been years since a man had held her hand like that. Tony looked at her with that incredibly sexy grin and unlocked the door, then ushered her inside. He kicked the door closed and tossed the keys on a small table near the door.  
  
Instantly she was wrapped up in those unbelievable arms that fit around her so perfectly. He held her close to him, close enough for her to be aware of his desire for her. Her eyes were locked with his, reading the emotions there though perhaps not comprehending them all. Slowly he lowered his head and her eyes fluttered closed as silky soft lips caressed her own. Gently at first, then more insistently, and she gladly parted her own lips as their tongues began an erotic dance. Their lips began to slide against one another's and then so did their bodies. Kate had no idea when her arms had encircled his neck, but now her hands were tangled in his hair, holding him prisoner to the continued entwining of their tongues. In a haze, she felt him slide his hand down her back before cupping her bottom firmly. Then with a groan he gripped her butt more tightly, more intimately and pulled her snugly against his erection. Suddenly he broke away from the kiss, panting.  
  
Oh, Kate. Oh, Baby, we have to stop right now, unless you're prepared for me to strip you down and have you right here. He was shaking in her arms, his desire for her palpable.  
  
Well, it wasn't what I had in mind. They nodded together, and she continued, But you know, there are plenty of ways to, um, ease the pain?  
  
Dear God, was this woman offering what he thought? It didn't seem quite right, though. This was not how he wanted to start off a physical relationship with Kate, no matter how willing she might be. He wanted the first time she satisfied him to be while he was buried deep within her, feeling the pleasure he'd given her as well.  
  
Whispering in her ear, he declined her offer, describing instead what he looked forward to sharing with her, and was gratified to hear her gasp, then moan in anticipation. Reluctantly they stepped away from each other, and Tony found that he immediately wanted her back in his arms. Resisting the impulse to snatch her back to him, he ran a shaking hand through his hair.  
  
I'm going in the other room to get a few things together. He backed away from the siren's song that Kate's body had become. How the hell was he supposed to go back to work tonight?  
  
Kate called after him, I'm just going to flip on the TV and check the weather, if you don't mind. She sat down on the sofa and picked up the remote control. Mindlessly surfing the channels looking for a weather report, she found herself still on sensory overload from kissing Tony. A slow smile spread over her face as she wondered what it would be like to be his lover. She was certain he wouldn't be anything like the last man she'd allowed in her bed: all , little bam' and not even a thank you, ma'am'! That relationship hadn't lasted long and there'd been a drought before it. It had been a long time since Kate had actually had a man that knew how to please a woman. And even then, it hadn't been great... Face it Kate, you're so horny for a decent screw it just isn't funny. And then along comes Tony. Something tells me he's going to ruin you for every other man out there.'  
  
Tony stood in his bedroom staring at nothing, the sound of the television filtering in from the living room. That had to be the hottest kiss in the history of the planet! I haven't had a woman get me that hard just from a kiss since I was 12! God, I can't wait to make love to her!' He'd like to believe that he was an accomplished lover; he certainly enjoyed fully satisfying his partners. Now, however, the only woman he could even comprehend bedding was Kate; and he wanted to be sure she had all the pleasure she could handle. He grinned as he finally finished packing up several changes of clothing, hoping he wouldn't need much clothing at all.  
  
He reentered the living room to find Kate watching a news report on the worsening heat. Kate turned to look up at him as he reached the sofa, standing behind her.  
  
She gestured with the remote, saying. The power grids are at maximum capacity in some areas, due to the demand. Authorities are asking people to limit air conditioner use to help ease the burden; otherwise we could be facing a blackout.  
  
Tony nodded. I thought about that last night when it still felt unbearable at two a.m. They've upgraded most major transmission lines, but when it gets this hot, there's just not much you can do about the demand. If the heat doesn't break, it may just be a matter of time. He leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. On to more pressing matters -- food. Want to eat out, or head back to your place?  
  
Kate stood up and faced the undeniably sexy man. Oh, tough call. Let's see, we can go to a restaurant, face each other over a table in public and go mad thinking about earlier... She watched his eyes darken and she smiled as she continued, Or we can go back to my place and torment each other while we cook something we might not even get to eating... This time she broke off as he grabbed her hand and directed her toward the door. She shivered as she felt his words slide along her ear.  
  
Your place it is. But don't be surprised if you're dinner, he murmured before his teeth closed gently, playfully, briefly on the upper edge of her ear.  
  
God, DiNozzo! she breathed softly.  
  
Tell me about it, Todd, he replied as he nuzzled her neck once more before they headed for the car.


	18. Chapter 18

The drive was unremarkable, save to say that the need for physical contact was overpowering. If they weren't holding hands, they were touching in some other way. When they arrived at Kate's, they untwined their fingers to exit the car only to wrap an arm around each other, despite the heat. Tony dropped his keys in Kate's free hand so she wouldn't have to fish through her handbag. She opened the doors, and once inside her apartment she put his keys in the tray where she normally set hers and set her handbag next to it, while he set the bag he'd been carrying near the hall. This slight bit of domesticity only served to increase the sexual tension already at a fever pitch. Tony reached out a hand and captured the one Kate extended in response. They drew together and once again lips met: hungry, questing, savoring.  
  
For Kate, this was not enough now. Her hands slipped down to the front of Tony's shirt, and she began to work the buttons loose. Slowly at first, and then with greater urgency, until she freed the last of them. She tugged the material free of his slacks and heard him groan against her open mouth. Spreading the covering wide she gently placed her hands on his broad, muscled chest, then let them drift aimlessly over the soft skin and felt her fingers slip through the silky curls. Finding her hands on his abdomen, she pressed a little harder and slid them up, then around to his sides and back down, finally resting just above the waistband of his pants. She could feel how ragged his breathing had become, she knew hers had as well. She curved her fingers in the waistband and pulled him against her.  
  
Make love to me, Tony. I want you to make love to me now. She whispered the words against his mouth, but she knew that they were clear enough to be heard. She also left him no doubt that she truly wanted this with him.  
  
She felt his arm curve underneath her backside and begin to lift her. Instinct made her wrap her legs around his waist as he did so. She heard another groan and then a shiver tickled her spine when his husky voice warmed her ear. It will be my pleasure to make love to you, Kate. I'm going to enjoy every minute of _making love_ to you. His emphasis on those words struck something in the very core of her being and sent out rays of white-hot desire.  
  
She let her head fall back as he carried her, feeling their bodies bump and sway together. Gently he lowered her to the floor beside her bed. Opening her eyes, wanting to watch him watch her, she reached for the zipper on her skirt. His hands caught her arms and stopped her.  
  
That's my job, Honey. Just relax and let me take care of everything you need. As his low, sexy voice drifted over her, his hands replaced hers on the skirt's fastener. The item dropped to the floor as he released the zipper, and she watched him raise an eyebrow.  
  
Poor Kate, a slip _and_ pantyhose. You must be dying with all those layers! Well, let's just slide this silky little thing off... there. Now, he growled, let's get that hose off!  
  
By now Kate was certain her body temperature exceeded the air temperature outside. Her skin was flushed, and the minute Tony pushed her pantyhose past a certain point, there would be absolutely no doubt about her state of arousal. She felt the waistband of the hated covering stretch, and then his hands slid along her bottom. Her mostly bare bottom, since she'd been daring and worn thong underwear today.  
  
It was low and drawn out.  
  
She loved the feel of his hands on her.  
  
Something you want to tell me? That husky tone in his voice only made her hotter still.  
  
Why don't you just finish your strip search, Agent DiNozzo? I promise you'll like what you find. The look she gave him told him when she dressed this morning she'd wanted him.  
  
His eyes stayed locked with hers as he swept the nylon fabric down her legs, gently sliding them off her feet. He brushed his hands back up the sides of her body catching them under her red silk tank and lifting it over her head, then dropping it atop the charcoal skirt. She stood there proudly in the lacy bra and matching thong, glad now that she'd kept the gift from her sister. Tony's eyes devoured every line and curve of her, his mouth curved in a grin of delight and appreciation.  
  
Honey, you're so beautiful! He caressed her breast, flicking his thumb over her nipple. She sucked in a sharp breath. Unable to stop herself, wanting to display herself for this man, she lifted her arms over her head and arched her back. Silently she begged him to finish undressing her.  
  
Kate, you don't have to... Tony reached for her, but she stepped out of his grasp and gave him a wicked grin.  
  
I _want_ to. I like the way you look at me. She strutted around him giving him an excellent view of all her assets in their tantalizing wrapping. She was not surprised to hear a low growl from the object of her teasing. She leaned close to him, as if to kiss him, but pulled back just before. Instantly two very strong arms captured her.  
  
Careful, Kate. I'm only human. His voice was low and thick with need.  
  
So am I, Tony. I don't have a problem with slow, but I need you. Tony, I _need you_.  
  
His mouth claimed hers, their kisses became crushing, bruising. His fingers worked the clasp on the lacy prison confining her breasts. She let out a sigh of pure pleasure as the garment was finally stripped and cast aside. Her fingers had not been idle either, his belt buckle, button and zipper were all undone and she now had her hands positioned to remove the last of Tony's clothes. Breaking the kiss, he grabbed her hands with one of his and flung the bed covers back with the other. He swept his own clothes off and yanked the scrap of underwear that remained on her. She gloried in the view he presented, found herself desperate to possess the man before her. She slid onto the bed, taking his hand and pulling him down to her. But he would not be rushed. His mouth, God, his glorious mouth, traveled every inch of her body. She whimpered and cried and begged for him, but he refused to let her writhing and pleading distract him from his determination to thoroughly taste everything her body had to offer. Finally, when she thought she'd die from need, she found that their bodies did indeed fit together perfectly. His talent as a lover brought out the wild side in her and together they drove each other to the edge of insanity and beyond, pleading cries turning to ones of satisfaction as spent and shaking bodies slowly nestled together.  
  
Kate slowly focused on the world around her, amazed to see there was still daylight outside her window. She lifted one hand and ran it through the strands of Tony's beautiful, soft hair. He tilted his head up to look at her, their eyes met and their lips were drawn together for a deep but tender kiss. The harsh sound of a cell phone interrupted the moment.  
  
Is that yours or mine? Tony mumbled against her lips.  
  
Yours. Mine's in my purse in the other room.  
  
He leaned over Kate and tried to reach his pants on the floor, moving as little as possible. By the time he retrieved the garment they were both laughing.  
  
he answered, then mouthed to Kate, It's Gibbs.  
  
DiNozzo, where have you been? This is the second time I've called. And I've tried Kate three times and she hasn't answered either! You have some results from your searches.  
  
Sorry, Boss. Guess the cell signal isn't all that good here. Kate, did you hear your phone ring? Tony bit his lip to keep from laughing.  
  
No, I didn't. Sorry, Gibbs! she called, then clapped a hand over her mouth to smother her giggles.  
  
We'll be in as soon as we finish up... dinner. Shouldn't take too long. Tony couldn't look at Kate at all now.  
  
he stated before disconnecting.  
  
Tony closed the phone and the two broke into laughter. Sorry, Boss, I didn't hear the phone because I was busy having the best sex of my life!  
  
Of your life, eh? I like that. And, we'll be in after we finish dinner'? If that's dinner, I'm having that every night!  
  
He held her by the waist and rolled over bringing her to rest on top of him. Gladly, Honey. But first, did I miss anything? Because I would hate for you to leave unsatisfied.  
  
Unsatisfied? No, no problems there. Once we're done at work though, you could probably try and scratch that itch again... She grinned.  
  
He brought her down close so he could kiss her. Then he whispered, I could always scratch it again right now if you wanted, making a suggestive move with his hips.  
  
Her eyes widened, What about Gibbs?  
  
Let him go scratch someone else's itch. You're mine now, Todd.  
  
She laughed at his comment ending with a slow possessive smile of her own. Yeah, and you're mine, DiNozzo. Every tasty bit of you. With that, she climbed off him and the bed and headed for the bathroom.  
  
He rolled onto his side, propping his head on his hand so he could watch the gentle sway of her body as she left the room. Grinning in pleasure and satisfaction, he lay back down and thought about what just happened between them. She was talented; she knew what she wanted and how to get it, and he'd enjoyed that immensely. But there was something more in what they shared; something that hadn't really mattered to him for some time. Looking into Kate's eyes, though, he knew she could feel it, too. He found himself actually wishing for that blackout, hoping it would take out the office so he and Kate could explore this relationship. He heard the shower turn on and he hauled his sated body out of bed.  
  
Damn Gibbs, anyway, he muttered. Then his boss' words as they left the office echoed in his brain. Hey, Kate! he called as he reached the bathroom.  
  
Hearing a muffled reply, he opened the door and stuck his head in. Mind if I come in, Gorgeous?  
  
She pushed open the shower door and gave him a flirtatious look. Not at all, Sexy. But close the door. Sometimes the steam makes the smoke detector go all weird.  
  
Steam? In this heat? Move over, I'm coming in. He stepped past her into the shower and they shifted around in the enclosed space. Hey listen, remember when we left, Gibbs said not to forget our jobs?  
  
Yeah, what of it? She paused, then blurted, Oh, my God -- you don't think he thought we were going to... We were just going for dinner! Kate ducked under his arm, positioning herself under the water to rinse the shampoo from her hair.  
  
Uh-huh. And we ate what, exactly? Honey, I'm starving. It's going to look mighty suspicious if we go in there with take out. And that's assuming we wear the same clothes we wore earlier. Personally, I'd like to put on something fresh. He slid past her slick body, then began to wash her back, laughing when she arched it and all but purred. Not to mention that you, lover, look like the proverbial cat who ate the canary. And a mouse or two and then got a bowl of cream for a reward. He leaned forward and kissed her soapy neck, then moved her back under the spray of water.  
  
Kate stood under the water and ran her eyes over the man before her. She visually stumbled over one part of his magnificent anatomy; not that she didn't get a good look before, but she had to admit she was definitely looking forward to getting to know all of him better. At last, she dragged her eyes back up to his only to be met by a very knowing smirk.  
  
See something you like?  
  
I see something I'd like to know better. Unfortunately there isn't any time right now, so you'd better put that away. She reached out and turned him around, returning the favor of the back scrub. After they'd traded places one last time, a soap-free Kate stepped out and began to towel off. Tony wasn't far behind.  
  
You know, we are going to have to hurry. Gibbs is probably ready to burst a blood vessel. Kate said as she finished drying off.  
  
Or fire us. Tony said quietly. Kate met his eyes. Neither wanted to acknowledge the truth of his words.


	19. Chapter 19

Tony and Kate walked into the office together. If their new status as lovers was evident, Gibbs chose not to comment on it as they sat down at their desks. Each went straight to work looking over the information the searches had returned, quiet save for a necessary question tossed to one or another of them.  
  
Tony could find nothing in Lieutenant Lynn Holder's background that would make her a murder target. She had been a good naval officer; not outstanding, but not substandard either. Her college record told a similar story and included the friendship of a now-missing Emily Pederson. The only thing the co-eds didn't have in common was the fact that Lynn went NROTC and Emily didn't. Tony was becoming frustrated. Apparently so was his partner.  
  
Kate was downright sick of Emily Pederson! The search was proving worthless. The woman was a ghost. She was in Maryland, but she wasn't. She was in Virginia, but she wasn't. Her car was registered in three different states, she had four addresses and didn't live at any of them. She slammed down the phone in frustration after politely thanking yet another person. How do you get a car registered in three different states, anyway? I thought there were ways of checking that out?' she fumed to herself. The more she dealt with this woman, the more Kate hated her. She yanked Emily's statement out from the pile of papers on her desk and started to go through it yet again. Something about it wasn't right; flipping back to the beginning she looked to see who took the statement.  
  
Kate's voice was sharper than usual, surprising the man.  
  
he responded carefully.  
  
When did you talk to Pederson, before or after I fell?  
  
After. Don't you remember? He seemed surprised that she would have to ask. They always collected evidence first, witness interviews were done after.  
  
There's a lot I don't remember about that damned night. She turned back to the statement.  
  
After flipping pages back and forth for a few more minutes, she sat unseeing, trying to picture the events of that night. She knew they were in her head, but they refused to emerge. She could feel a nasty pain begin to build behind her eyes. Shoving it down, ruthlessly, she snapped, I need the photos from the crime scene.  
  
The photos appeared before her; she didn't even note which man had given them to her. The throbbing in her head was building, but she wouldn't give in. Somehow she felt she was getting close. She skipped over all the pictures except for the ones from inside the apartment. Those she studied carefully.  
  
Gibbs had begun to get concerned about Kate's behavior. She'd paled considerably over the past several minutes, yet she remained tense and snappish. Not knowing if he should intervene, he flicked a glance toward Tony, curious as to how the younger man was handling her attitude.  
  
Tony had been watching Kate carefully. She's on to something... she just doesn't know what it is, yet.' he thought. He knew if he couldn't help her sort it out before she fell asleep, she'd have a nightmare that would make the previous ones seem like a walk in the park. He caught Gibbs' glance from the corner of his eye and he shook his head ever so slightly in response. He didn't want her thought process interrupted.  
  
Kate suddenly snarled, and shoved the papers and photos violently. She stood up, fingers massaging her temples. I need pain killers. Is Ducky still here?  
  
Tony met her in front of her desk. Don't know. Can I walk down with you? He'd been very casual with the question, but concern showed in his eyes. When Kate's frustrated brown ones met his he could feel her try to let some of her tension go.  
  
As a matter of fact, he is still here; I'm waiting for something from him. Why don't we all go down. Gibbs walked around them and pushed the button for the elevator.  
  
Entering Autopsy, they found Ducky staring at some X-rays. He turned to the three as they approached.  
  
Jethro, I was just going to call you. This is the spinal fracture of your victim. Everything is consistent with a fall.  
  
  
  
Just a minute. Now, I went back and I studied the bruising on the back. Here, the coroner held up two pictures of Lieutenant Holder's broken back. As you can see, because of the way she landed on the bed frame, I cannot get any conclusive evidence that she was pushed. Try as I might, Jethro, I just can't tell if there is or there isn't a handprint tangled up with all the rest of that massive trauma. But I did get to thinking about your rooftop theory. So I went back to studying the X-rays.  
  
  
  
The damage to these bones could not have been done from a fall of that distance. She fell from the same distance Kate did. Only she didn't have our Anthony to save her.  
  
Gibbs slapped his hand against the wall in frustration. Dammit, they were right back to square one. Worse, because they were sure that Holder didn't fall off that fire escape. But if she didn't fall, could she have been pushed?  
  
Ducky left his friend to his ruminations and walked over to the younger pair of agents. Now, dare I ask what I can do for you? He held the smile in check as he moved past them toward his office.  
  
Duck, my killer headache is back, Kate moaned, and the doctor turned around to look at the woman more closely.  
  
Caitlin, what have you been doing? He started fishing through his drawer for the ibuprofen, but her answer slowed his movements.  
  
Going over the case files. Everything on the main witness. Photos. The more I read, the worse it got. Right now she wanted to rest her head on Tony's shoulder and feel his arm around her. It might not help her headache, but it sure would help her.  
  
Ducky fingered the bottle of pain relievers thoughtfully. Do you remember what we talked about earlier? About the conscious and subconscious minds having different memories?  
  
Yeah. This is part of it, isn't it? Damn! Her head now hurt so much that she could hardly think. She certainly hadn't noticed that Gibbs had walked over and was listening.  
  
Yes, Caitlin, very likely it is. What ever you blocked out about your fall probably includes something that's important to the case. Your subconscious knows it and is trying to get you the information, but your conscious fear is fighting the attempt. Ducky looked at the woman with sympathy. I don't know what to tell you, my dear. One would hope that with this case solved, the headaches and nightmares will end.  
  
That's just it, Ducky! I feel like it's up to me to solve this and I don't know if I can. She sunk down on a nearby chair and dropped her head into shaking hands.  
  
Tony was unwilling to stand by any longer. He crouched down beside her and rested his hand on her knee. A gentle gesture to let this incredible, strong woman know that he was there for her. She shifted so that her head rested on one hand and her other hand rested in his.  
  
Gibbs and Ducky watched the pair as they sat there. They did nothing more than hold hands but it became apparent to both men that the relationship had gone beyond that of friendship. Ducky felt for the team. He knew they were close; he hoped this wouldn't cause an irreparable schism.  
  
Gibbs turned away; he could not bear to watch DiNozzo comfort Kate again, even if he was simply holding her hand. The gestures, however innocent, displayed a new bond between the two. He wanted to hate the other man, hate them both. Unfortunately, it was easy to understand that sometimes love just happened. And he couldn't hate them for that, he'd have to hate himself as well.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, for which Kate was immensely grateful, she lifted her head and asked, So what do we do about what's in my head?  
  
Tony, proud of her for refusing to quit, shifted so that he was sitting on the floor. When Kate looked questioningly at him he just shrugged and she rolled her eyes in response.  
  
Gibbs had turned around upon hearing Kate's question, so he had seen the silent exchange between the two partners. His lips twitched into an involuntary smirk.  
  
Ducky was answering Kate's question, You have two choices. Either you remember the whole sequence of events while you're awake...  
  
Which I can't do, we've just seen what happens when I try. Kate interrupted.  
  
the doctor continued, you go to sleep and let your dreams take over. He watched as the woman shuddered violently and Tony squeezed her hand in response.  
  
Gibbs came over and knelt down on Kate's other side and spoke quietly. Kate, if you want, you can use the futon in Abby's lab. That way we'll all be here for you, if you want or need us.  
  
Kate's eyes widened slightly, surprised by the offer. Don't you think we should ask Abby before commandeering her bed?  
  
I'm sure she won't have a problem with it, but let's go check. Gibbs stood up and waited for Kate. Tony remained seated, eyeing the other man, waiting. Get up, DiNozzo, the lady's waiting.


	20. Chapter 20

When they reached the lab, the dark haired girl was shutting everything down for the night. She blinked in surprise to find not only Gibbs' whole team, but Ducky as well, descending upon her.  
  
Hey guys! What's up? Abby took a good look at each member of the group. There were definitely some interesting dynamics at work here!  
  
We'd like to borrow your futon. If you don't mind, that is. Kate's going to try and have a dream. Ducky made it all sound so easy.  
  
Kate's stomach was starting to churn. The bed she wanted was the one back home. The one she shared with Tony. Not here.  
  
Abby had watched as her friend paled.  
  
It's these damned nightmares, Abby. They hold a clue to the case.  
  
Gibbs' voice overrode everything else. If we keep her here, then we can all help her if she's in distress.  
  
Yeah, but Gibbs, look at her! Have you asked her what she needs? She looks like she's gonna hurl! Abby retorted.  
  
I need to have these nightmares gone, Abby. The only way to do it may be to solve this case. Kate's breathing eased slightly as she felt Tony's hand gently stroking her back. The gesture did not go unnoticed by anyone.  
  
Well, you're welcome to use my futon. And I'll even stay to help, if I can. But for the record, I'm against putting Kate through this. Abby turned to the cabinet and pulled out the well-used piece of furniture.  
  
Thank you, Abby. Kate said quietly. And I appreciate you wanting to spare me the pain, but the nightmares would come even at home. She moved around to help the younger woman with the futon, leaving the men a few feet away.  
  
Abby stood up and looked at her friend. Kate, can you honestly tell me you want to sleep here, like you're a piece of evidence?  
  
The agent flinched slightly at the sharp remark. Do I have a choice?  
  
Yes! Go home and sleep in your own bed. Let the damn dream find you, don't chase it!  
  
Kate sighed deeply. Thanks, Abby. But I think I have to do this. There's too much pressure in my head to remember, and I can't. I have to try something. She gestured toward the futon with a hand that was beginning to shake.  
  
Abby grabbed the hand and pulled the other woman into a hug. If you're determined to do it, then I'm staying. I'll be here for you if you need me. Then she took charge of the loiterers. Out! You can't expect her to sleep if you're all standing there staring at her like she's an experiment. Her tone brooked no exception and she shooed the three men from her lab.


	21. Chapter 21

Kate paced around the lab, staring at the futon. Her head hurt, she wasn't tired and she was terrified to even sit on anything that even resembled a bed right now. She sank down onto Abby's chair and massaged her temples.  
  
In the bullpen Gibbs, Ducky and Abby watched her on the surveillance cameras. "This is so not right, guys," Abby said for the third time.  
  
"Abby, we just want to make sure she's all right! Now drop it." Gibbs' voice had that note of command that made most agents jump.  
  
"Gibbs..." Abby, however, would not be cowed, even when the older man swung around and turned an icy blue glare on her.  
  
"This isn't getting us anywhere. Enough already, Gibbs. We don't have to be voyeuristic, just watchful. Now, I'm going to go see if I can help her." Ducky stared at his friend for another moment before walking away.  
  
Gibbs took another look at Kate, who was sitting on Abby's chair, staring at the futon. Hoping Ducky could indeed help, he turned and sat down at his desk.  
  
Tony didn't want to be in the bullpen. He couldn't stand to watch her with everyone else and it was too far from the lab. He paced the hallway outside the lab, wanting more than anything to go to her, to hold her. "The hell with it. I know she needs me, everyone else is just going to have to deal." He strode to the lab with determination.  
  
Kate had swiveled the chair around and was now facing the lab table dejectedly. She heard the swish of the doors, but didn't bother to lift her head.  
  
"Kate, honey?" Tony waited just inside the door.  
  
At the sound of his voice, she turned and reached out her arms. They met halfway, arms wrapped around each other. Tony gently stroked her hair then led her back over to the chair and leaned against the table.  
  
"So, Todd, what are we gonna do?" He held her hand and waited.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not tired, and I can't even go sit on the damn thing." She gestured toward the futon. "I'd really rather go home, but this is where the evidence is. We stand a better chance of sorting this out quickly if I don't distance myself from the rest of the information."  
  
"Makes sense. Question is, are you actually up for this? Because it's your choice whether you do this tonight or not. Don't let anyone push you into a decision, Honey. Whatever responsibility you have to the team and the case, you have one to yourself, as well." He wanted to kiss her, but thought better of making that particular gesture just then. Squeezing her hand instead, he told her, "I'm going to go raid the break room; I'll be back in a few. Whatever you decide, I'm not going to leave you alone."  
  
Kate watched him walk out of the lab then turned and put her head down on the table, contemplating the night ahead.  
  
Gibbs had been aware of the video monitor while sorting through the Pederson information. He knew that this evidence was what frustrated Kate earlier, and he hoped to find the missing puzzle piece that had so far eluded her. He suddenly caught movement from the corner of his eye. Transferring his attention to the screen, he watched Kate lift her arms, then meet Tony in a fierce embrace. He watched their conversation, but lacking sound, he could not be sure of the subject. Then the man left the room and Kate rested her head on her arms at the table. Gibbs was about to turn back to the papers in front of him when Kate was clearly interrupted by someone else.  
  
Ducky came into view, and Gibbs watched curiously. The coroner had been gone quite a while and Gibbs wondered where he vanished to after he stalked out. While he watched the discussion on the monitor, Tony reentered the scene. His arms were loaded with -- was that junk food? Gibbs was starting to think there was a party in the works and the location was Abby's lab.  
  
Tony managed to scare up a few small bags of chips that he knew Kate liked. Then he hit the soda machine and grabbed a couple of their favorite and some water for later. It wasn't much and was certainly no substitute for the dinner they'd skipped, but it was better than the empty stomach they were both working on at the moment.  
  
He walked back into the lab and found Ducky talking to Kate. He set his treasure on the table and turned to the two. "Am I interrupting?" He kept the words quiet, he didn't think Kate would misunderstand, but he didn't want Ducky to get the wrong idea.  
  
Before the coroner could answer, Kate slipped her arm around Tony and drew the agent close to her. Looking Ducky in the eye she said, "No, Tony, you're not interrupting. We were just talking about the use of a small dose of sedative to help me sleep." Now Kate turned her head and looked her lover in the eye. "Do you have an opinion?"  
  
"My opinion is that this whole thing sucks. Beyond that, Kate... it's your body. I'm not going to leave you alone in here, even if Gibbs threatens to shoot me; so if that helps you make up your mind..." he shrugged. "But I won't tell you what to do."  
  
She looked at him for a minute, thinking about what he'd said. After another minute or so of silent thought, she gave a deep sigh and nodded. "All right, let's do this."  
  
Ducky nodded as well. "I have an injection; it will take effect a little quicker." He withdrew a syringe and a small vial from the pocket of his lab coat. Then he gave Kate a small dose of the sedative, and nodded toward the food. "Eat if you're hungry. This affects everyone a little differently, some might feel nauseous on an empty stomach, others on a full. I'd keep the water for later, though. She'll want that when she wakes up."  
  
Tony and Kate both nodded at the instructions. He looked at her, ignoring the departing doctor, and asked, "If we just sat on the futon and had chips and soda, do you think you could do that?"  
  
"Yeah, I could probably do that," she agreed. They each picked up some of the bags and a can of soda, then sat down on the futon.  
  
"I love these!"  
  
"I remembered. Aren't you glad we went shopping together?"  
  
"They're watching us, aren't they." Suddenly she didn't feel like eating.  
  
"Yes. But only because they care. By the way, they can't hear us. So we can sit here eating chips and drinking soda, but we can talk about anything we want." He saw her smile slowly brighten.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything, my gorgeous Special Agent," Tony grinned just to prove a point.  
  
She laughed in delight, the happiest she'd felt since she'd walked back into the building. As they munched on empty calories and slurped more from cans they laughed and teased each other, easing the stress Kate had felt weighing her down. After a while. she began to yawn and her eyelids became too heavy to lift.  
  
"Tony, I think the sed'tives working." She was starting to mumble.  
  
"I think so, too. Why don't we lay down?" He shifted around after removing the debris from their snack.  
  
She sat there, frozen. She shook her head and whimpered. "I'm scared."  
  
"I know, Honey, I know. Come on, curl up in my arms, I promise I'll stay right with you."  
  
Slowly she slid into his embrace, her back against his chest. He pulled her close and whispered, "Better now?" She was still for a moment before rolling over to face him and wrapping an arm around him to help keep him close. He heard her faint drowsy whisper as the words floated by his ears.  
  
"I'd be better if you'd make love to me again."  
  
He sighed. "Me too, Kate. Me, too."


	22. Chapter 22

Gibbs and Abby kept watch on the monitor. The lights in the lab had been dimmed, so that Kate could sleep; after a short time it seemed that Tony, too, had drifted off. After nearly an hour, Gibbs was no longer concentrating on any of the paperwork in front of him and Abby could contain her questions no longer.  
  
What's eating you, Gibbs?  
  
The blue eyes never moved from the monitor.  
  
Hey! Look at me. He turned to face her and she continued. You want to try that answer again? This is me you're talking to, not Tony. So what's the deal?  
  
Gibbs saw the concern in his young friend's face and rubbed his own with his hands. It's nothing; just Kate and Tony. He gestured at the screen. The agents depicted on it were now entangled in a manner that bespoke of physical intimacy. I'm not sure that's a good idea.   
  
What's your real problem with it? Is it that you think it will be a distraction? Or that Tony has her and you don't. She felt the ice from his eyes as if it were a physical thing. Make up your mind, Gibbs. You can't have it both ways. She can't be here for you when you want her but not available for anyone else. You've said she's a good agent, and you know you trust Tony with your life. Do you think that they'll suddenly become incompetent because they're lovers? People don't choose who they fall in love with, you know that.  
  
Gibbs turned away and sighed. Why did they have to act on it? he whispered.  
  
I suspect when you've danced on the brink of death, what else is there but life and love?  
  
At first, lying next to her, Tony floated in and out of sleep. As Kate's sleep deepened she wriggled closer to him, seeking comfort. He'd give everything he had to be back at her place, away from the eerie feeling of watchful eyes. He hated that she felt this was necessary, but he respected her too much to overrule her decision. He eased himself into a sitting position next to her, wanting nothing more than to take the fear away yet knowing she had to live through it one more time. He gently stroked her hair and sighed.  
  
The woman on the futon seemed too still, the sedatives dulling her body. Only the rapid flicker of her eyelids and the short, panting breaths betrayed her distress. The man beside her watched with a breaking heart as a solitary tear slid down her cheek, and could restrain himself no longer. Needing to tell her she was not alone, he bent close and whispered gently in her ear. Look around, Kate. Make sure you see it all. To his surprise, her breathing began to slow. He kept a careful watch on her; if there was any chance that he'd helped, he'd be ready to try again.  
  
Quiet settled over the room, and after some minutes Tony dared to hope that maybe the worst had passed. He looked at his watch, trying to decide whether to lay back down with her or head up to the bullpen when Kate's sudden scream shattered the silence. Her body thrashed violently and her arms flailed skyward. He watched as she battled the demon stalking her sleep and hoped, prayed that this would be the last time it would feed on her memories and use them to torment her.  
  
Finally her arms went limp, and he gathered the shaking, sobbing woman into his arms. At that moment his whole world was her, and he cradled her close, his lips to her ear, and began to talk her out of the dream. The swish of the doors and the arrival of Gibbs, Abby and Ducky went completely unnoticed.  
  
Okay, Honey, you did it. You survived the whole nasty thing. And you're not dead because I caught you, remember? You came crashing into my arms and knocked some sense into both of us. So wake up Kate, I got something I want to tell you.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, everyone in the room was gratified to finally hear a very sleepy, Wha' Tony? mumbled by Kate. Then all eyes turned to Tony.  
  
He had been so focused on Kate, he had not spared the others a thought; he'd barely registered their presence. Blushing, Tony bent lower, wishing they would give him some space to keep these words between the two of them private, and whispered, Kate Todd, I think I'm falling in love with you.  
  
Kate smiled, eyes still closed, and said, Good. I'd hate t' be th' only one fallin'. She slid back down on the futon, fumbling for the pillow. When he didn't move to join her she pried one eye open and demanded sleepily, Wha' re you waitin' for? Get y'r ass down here!  
  
Tony turned crimson as the other three left the lab. Ducky's voice could be heard on the way out the door. Never try to argue with someone who's been sedated...


	23. Chapter 23

Kate sat up, and blinked. Her mouth tasted like an old wool sock. I don't remember getting drunk,' she thought fuzzily. She looked around trying to sort it out. She was still dressed, and Tony had an arm wrapped around her, but this wasn't her sofa. The lab? At work? Oh, yeah... the nightmares... it came flooding back in a rush, despite the last of the drug clogging her brain. It was all there now. She'd seen the whole story play out. She could even remember bits and pieces of it now; looking around the apartment when she first came in, apologizing for intruding while she snapped the scene. She inhaled sharply and levered herself up from the futon, disengaging Tony's arm. She started toward the door, then turned back to kiss him on the neck, whispering a loving thanks before heading to the bullpen.  
  
Gibbs looked at the rumpled woman, blinking and shading her eyes and walking to her desk with a marked stagger. Kate -- what do you think you're doing?  
  
Working. And trying not to puke. She sat down heavily and leaned her head on her arms.  
  
What, precisely, would you be working on?  
  
Kate gave him a slit-eyed glare. Just give me a minute, then I need to read a couple of things.  
  
Listen, Wonder Woman, why don't you just start talking? I've been reading this shit for hours waiting for your nightmares to give us something. Trust me, if it's here, I know it.  
  
Kate turned her head away from the blue gaze. She didn't want him to see the tears that were threatening to trickle down her cheeks. She was exhausted, and this whole experience had wrung her out. She was doing her best. Not to mention what was happening with her and Tony. She was falling in love with him and he was falling in love... she sat up slowly, smiling. He'd said it! Earlier, he'd said it, and she was so stoned out of her mind she didn't get to enjoy the moment! Oh, hell! This whole damn case was just so unfair! Wretched lot of lousy drug smugglers screwing up the beginning of a perfectly wonderful love affair! Of course, if she hadn't fallen, who knows how long it would have taken them to realize... Wait. Drug smugglers? Now how do I know that? I know there's that guy...  
  
Gibbs watched Kate, she seemed tired and sad. Then as she sat up, her face became a wheel of expressions. After her odd statements, he decided it was time to interrupt her introspection. Kate? Earth to Kate.  
  
Huh? Oh! What?  
  
You said drug smugglers'.  
  
Yeah. Something I just remembered. Kate grabbed a pencil and made a basic sketch of the man she had seen leaving 2F when she entered.  
  
she said, handing the page to Gibbs, he's tall, mm, 6 foot 3 maybe, black hair and brown eyes. Very hard look to him, cruel. I'd say he's 28. She turned around and saw Tony leaning against the wall of his cubicle, just watching her. She couldn't quite decipher the look in his eyes, but it didn't stop her from walking up to him. Leaning close, she whispered in his ear, Just so you know, I'm falling in love with you, too. As she pulled back, she saw the slightly surprised look in his eyes turn to one of pure pleasure.  
  
Gibbs walked back, ignoring the closeness of his two junior agents, choosing to focus on business instead. Now, what's this about drug smuggling?  
  
Let me think a minute... Kate tried to walk through the early part of the dream again. There was arguing as I approached the door. I knocked and no one heard me the first time. I waited a minute and then knocked again louder. That time the door opened and that guy pushed past me, and Emily let me in. There was something about the kitchen that didn't look right. I was about to shoot it, but she kept steering me toward the window, saying that Lynn just went out for some air and must have slipped, would I please go check. Every time I tried to change the subject, she'd just become more insistent. I figured if I took the damn photos I could get more out of her and then... She took a deep breath. She was a little bit shaky, she still didn't like thinking about that fall. The argument I overheard included some references to moving merchandise', clean that meth up', and get rid of any problems, including that'. After you found the tampering on the fire escape, I think I finally started putting all the pieces together. She looked up at both men. I'm sorry. If I'd just followed my instincts and not let her push me around we might have her and her accomplice right now.  
  
Gibbs looked between Tony and Kate. He knew if Kate's last statement were true, things would be very different between those two as well. Unfortunately the choices, once made, could not be undone. Don't worry about it, Kate. We'll find them and maybe more of their organization as well.  
  
Kate nodded and went to sit back down at her desk. Tony moved toward his as well, and Gibbs spoke up. What are you doing?  
  
Getting to work, Boss. Gotta catch bad guys.  
  
Kate, DiNozzo, go home and get a decent night's sleep. I doubt you've had one since this case started.  
  
Gibbs, I can pull my weight! Kate protested, never mind that she really did want to go home.  
  
I know! But not if you're dead on your feet. Go home! I'll see you in the morning. On time!  
  
Kate and Tony exchanged looks and shrugs. Quietly they gathered up their belongings, and then headed out of the bullpen.


	24. Chapter 24

As soon as they were seated in the car, it took only a glance at each other and they were leaning close, kissing deeply. When they broke apart Tony told her, I don't think we have to worry about keeping our relationship a secret. Just as long as we don't flaunt it.  
  
What do you mean? She asked nuzzling her cheek to his. He proceeded to tell her about the aftermath of her nightmare. She'd been completely unaware of anyone else in the room.  
  
Tony! God! How am I going to face them?  
  
You did fine with Gibbs. Tony gave her another quick kiss. Smile for the surveillance cameras, he told her as he shifted into gear and headed for her apartment.  
  
They rode in a companionable silence, the lateness of the hour and Kate's sedative hangover making her content to gaze idly out her window. Headlights in the rearview mirror captured her attention, sticking with them through several lane changes. She looked over at Tony whose eyes were busy moving between the road and his mirror with the well-practiced flicks of someone experienced in surveillance.  
  
Hey, Tony... The gray sedan?  
  
Yup. He's been with us since we left NCIS. Are you armed?  
  
No, and even if I were, I'm not so sure my aim would be any good right now. Are you?  
  
Yes and no. I have a gun locker in the trunk, key's on the ring.  
  
Kate eyed the vehicle in the side view mirror again. What do you suppose he's doing, surveillance or targeting?  
  
I don't know, but I think we're about to find out. Tony made a decision; he trusted her abilities as an agent, but he wouldn't needlessly put her at risk. Sorry, Hon, but we're not going to your place. He made some calculated moves to get them off the expressway. If it lost their unwanted friend, so much the better. When he was satisfied with their new course, he turned to Kate and grinned. You get to spend tonight in my bed.  
  
Kate just stared at him before realizing he was leading the tail away from her home. Despite the seriousness of the situation, she gave a light laugh. Hope you have clean sheets.  
  
Clean sheets I have, but the food's all at your place. We can scare up something to eat, but it's not going to be gourmet anything. He was still grinning, but he was scanning the neighborhood, and checking out his mirror. He knew where he was and he knew a couple of good shortcuts home from here. The big question was did their tail know where he lived? Going on the assumption that their pursuer had not scouted his neighborhood, Tony sped through a series of alleys and narrow streets. As long as there were no unfriendlies ahead of him, he should have the advantage.  
  
As the car skidded around the corner and into a parking space, Kate's practiced eye sized up the situation in the parking lot. Lighting was provided by a few security lights spaced around the lot, casting a sodium yellow glow and warped shadows from trees and cars on the tarmac. Where the light reached the building the weaker beams ricocheted off the roof and building corners, splashing angled shadows on the concrete walkway in front of the garden level apartments, one of which was Tony's. Her Secret Service training allowed her to spot the hazards and safe zones quickly, as he killed the engine and snagged the keys from the ignition.  
  
They raced toward Tony's apartment, nearly reaching it when a shot rang out. Tony suddenly found himself slammed up against the wall, deeply shadowed from the corner balcony above, Kate's body covering his. Her attention was focused on the parking lot, her stance protective as she assessed the threat while Tony eyed the bullet-creased concrete that marked the spot where they'd been seconds before.  
  
Now that's just not right, shooting at a man in front of his own door. Selecting two keys off the ring, Tony reclaimed Kate's attention. This is the door key and this is for the gun locker in the bedroom closet. I'm going to head back that way, he indicated a shadow-splotched path and Kate nodded approval. With luck, he'll take the bait. Arm yourself and bring one back for me; I don't think it's safe to go for my trunk. Again she nodded. He gave her a quick kiss and said, as he turned down the shaded and uneven path toward the pool.  
  
The minute he took off Kate crouched low and bolted for the door. The sound of two more shots behind her fizzed through her awareness, but she did not let it distract her. If they were going to survive, they had to trust each other. Within seconds she had the door open, and slid through the smallest possible opening. She dashed to the bedroom and quickly felt around for the closet light switch. She dropped to her knees as she spotted the locker and rammed the key in the lock. Scanning the weapons it contained, she wasted no time in selecting the familiar Sig Sauer for herself and the Beretta for Tony. As she grabbed the clips and slammed them home, she spotted the sheathed nine-inch hunting knife. Eyes lighting, she stuffed the now loaded pistols in the waistband of her shorts and snatched up the knife as well, pleased to see the sheath had ties. She slammed the locker closed and expertly strapped the knife to her thigh. Then she drew the Sig and flew back to the living room.  
  
Before exiting, she twitched the curtain near the door. No one was waiting for her. Next, she slowly opened the door a crack, gun ready. Nothing; she eased it open a bit more and saw Tony, back in the shadows where they'd started. His head was turned away from her; she carefully assessed the shadows he faced before attempting to slither out to the cover of the large rosebush. As she nestled under a large cluster of pink blooms, she saw her partner's fingers flicker. She smiled grimly; now that she knew he'd seen her, she watched and waited. His stance changed slightly and so did hers as she readied herself for whatever he needed from her.  
  
Tony had led their shooter on a merry little chase. He wore a nasty smile, grateful for the number of times he'd run around the complex just for fun. He only hoped he'd given Kate enough time. When he caught her slipping through his door from the corner of his eye, he was ready with a plan to take out this scumbag. He waved his fingertips casually to let her know he'd seen her, then he gave her a moment before signaling their next move.  
  
Kate stayed put as instructed and watched as Tony bounded toward another shadow near the corner of the building. The shot was expected, but the shooter stayed hidden from her view. She looked up; her partner now facing her. He cocked his head toward the shooter then motioned toward his car. Kate made a quick threat assessment. She didn't like it, but there was no better option. She nodded and readied her weapon. Tony took off and the shooter stepped forward. Still in shadow, but the muzzle flash visible to her, she'd sighted the threat.   
  
Tony was behind her in a flash, slipping the other gun from the waistband of her shorts. NCIS. We don't like being followed or shot at, so I'd say you just pissed off the wrong people. Tony rolled his eyes as distant sirens drew closer. I'll call Gibbs and get him to call off the local dogs.  
  
Kate nodded, moving around to face the man she held at gunpoint, eyeing him critically. You're the guy from Lynn Holder's murder! she gasped, recognizing the hard glint in his eyes.  
  
Hearing Kate's words caused the to man lunge for her. He grabbed her arm as she fired at him, the bullet grazing his scalp. Blood poured from the wound as the two struggled for the weapon. Suddenly Kate made an unusual move and then they both stood oddly still, the only sound the hitching gasps of the prisoner. Slowly, inexplicably, he raised his open hand, gun dangling unthreateningly from his index finger. Kate never moved a muscle, but Tony heard her low snarl, I've had a lousy night. Do you_ really_ want to piss me off again?  
  
N-n-no lady, please! Look, just let me go! He looked like he really wanted to shake his head, but made no move. As Tony stepped over to relieve the man of his proffered weapon, he saw the reason for the sudden capitulation. Kate had his hunting knife pressed tightly to his throat.  
  
Oh, I don't think she's going to let you go. And I really wouldn't so much as breathe wrong. She really has had a rotten night. Tony looked at Kate and grinned. He could not wait to be alone with her.  
  
Gibbs rolled into the parking lot scant minutes later. The scene that greeted him confounded all logic. Hi, Kate. Why are you holding him at knifepoint? Tony's got a gun on him.  
  
Because I. Don't. Trust. Him. She spat out each word as if it would leave a bad taste in her mouth otherwise.  
  
He looks pretty calm to me. Don't you think, Tony? Gibbs came over and led the now handcuffed man to the back of the car.  
  
Well, considering he followed us from the office, shot at us several times, went for Kate's gun, got shot in the process and had to be restrained with a knife to the throat before he'd calm down, I'm kinda thinking Kate might have a point. Besides, I wouldn't argue with her right now.  
  
Gibbs looked at the dazed and tired prisoner. I'd say you picked the wrong day to mess with my team.


	25. Chapter 25

Adrenaline, fear and anger had all pumped wildly through Kate's body in the last hour. Now, as the prisoner rolled away in Gibbs' car, she felt them begin to drain away. And she could tell that the resultant crash was going to be a big one.  
  
Hey, DiNozzo! I'm hungry and I'm tired. Please tell me you have something edible in there.  
  
Tony walked up carrying a few things from the car, including her purse. I don't know. If we're really lucky, I have one frozen pizza left. And maybe some beer.  
  
I'd actually eat the pizza frozen right now. She leaned on him as he unlocked the door to his apartment. As soon as he had the door open he steered her to the couch, then went to check on the food situation.  
  
You're in luck, as long as you like supreme, he called. He opened two bottles of beer, since it was about all he had to drink.  
  
Just feed me. She gave him a grin and continued, That's the last time I opt for sex over food! Look where it's got me. So hungry and tired, I'm not up for any more... She was completely and effectively silenced by a very demanding and pleasurable mouth on hers, making her surrender. Yeah, you're right, who needs food anyway, she breathed when they broke apart. I love the way your kisses make me feel. She slid her hands up his stubbled cheeks and tried to draw him back for more, but he chuckled quietly.  
  
Plenty more of that in a few minutes, my love. First, gun safety. And he took the weapons and headed for the locker.  
  
Kate stood up and rested her foot up on the sofa. She unstrapped the knife sheath, then looked up, surprised, unaware that Tony had reentered the room. Oh! Ah, here's your knife back. Hope you don't mind.  
  
Honey, watching you take that guy down was, well honestly it was pretty scary. And then when it was all done, and I knew you were safe, and I realized you'd used my knife to hold the guy, it was... kinda sexy.  
  
Kate just stared at him. She was just a little too tired to process his last remark.  
  
You know -- armed and dangerous. My Kate, taking out the bad guys... he said as he drew her into his arms.  
  
She thought about this and then a slow, wicked smile grew across her face. So you like a tough girl? One who can play with the bad boys, maybe teach them a thing or two?  
  
Oh, yeah. Care to show me what you got? he whispered seductively.  
  
Not until I've eaten! Kate slipped out of his embrace and walked back to the couch, taking a drink of her beer.  
  
Tony laughed and finished putting away the weapons.  
  
When the pizza was ready, Kate offered to sit at the kitchen table, but Tony insisted she stay put. He carried out the food and more beer, handed her a plate and sat down next to her.  
  
I can handle the crumbs, I know how to vacuum. We'll both be more comfortable sitting here.  
  
No doubt. But the beer's going to put me to sleep faster than anything else tonight. Kate took a bite of pizza and leaned her head back while she chewed.  
  
It's all I have, unless you just want water.  
  
Well, pizza and beer does sound better than pizza and water. Still, after I finish this one, maybe I should just have water. Otherwise I might not wake up at all in the morning.  
  
Whatever you want. Tony thought for a moment, then, Can I ask you something?  
  
Hearing the tentative tone of his voice, Kate turned and looked at him. Sure, what?  
  
Well, you said you'd had a bad night, and I was wondering...  
  
Kate cut him off before he could go any farther. Tony, the only parts of my night --no, make that my whole day that have actually been any good have had to do with you. I hate this case, I hate the way it's been tearing me up inside, and I actually hate the fact that I have to be thankful to it for dropping me into your arms. Don't get me wrong. I'm not sorry about a single thing that's happened between us since you caught me. In fact I feel happier than I have in a long time. I just... She was silenced as her lips were once again captured by his amazing soft, sweet mouth.  
  
When their lips finally parted, Tony slipped his arms around her. I think I understand, he told her. This case hasn't been haunting my every moment the way it has for you, but I think I understand what you mean. As long as you're not sorry. About us, that is. For the first time in a very long time I feel like I have someone important in my life, and I like how that feels. I don't want this to be over yet. Tony stroked her hair as he spoke, loving the feel of the rich brown, silky strands cascading through his fingers.  
  
I guess it's my turn to ask a question. Do you think we're moving too fast? I mean this just happened on Tuesday and here it is barely Friday. I'm not normally the kind of girl who would...  
  
It was Tony's turn to interrupt. Beg a man to make love to her on the first date? He gave her a grin and she swatted at him, playfully.  
  
I suppose you could consider it our second, sort of, in a way. Whatever. But yes. That's just not who I am.  
  
That doesn't matter to me. What matters is if you regret it now. Do you? Tony held his breath as he waited for her answer.  
  
God, no! Tony, I'm not the least bit sorry we made love. I was just worried that maybe you thought we were rushing things. I don't want this to end anytime soon either. She focused on the plate in her lap, suddenly shy about admitting how much he meant to her.  
  
Tony was quiet for a minute. When he spoke, it was clear that he'd been thinking about the matter for quite a while. You know, I don't know if we rushed into this or not. We've known each other for a long time now. And it's true that our friendship has had its ups and downs, but we've always known we could trust each other. I don't know about you, but I feel like recently I've been growing closer to you, sharing a meal now and then, confiding in you more; since we sorted out our differences.  
  
Those differences' were just about my last defense against you. I think I'd already realized you were destined to break my heart; I had to keep you away or risk losing everything again. Kate sighed. That had not been easy to admit to him.  
  
Aren't we a pair? Both of us afraid to let ourselves fall in love and be happy. Well, I for one, am grateful you're with me right now, Special Agent Todd. And I don't care how it happened, or how fast it happened. He smiled at her and was happy to see her beautiful smile in return.  
  
I'm with you? I thought you were with me, DiNozzo. Guess we'll just have to work on that one, won't we? Her smile turned playful as she went to reach for another slice of pizza, discovering that they'd eaten it all during their conversation. She finished her beer and stood to take her dishes to the kitchen, only to be surprised when the floor tilted sharply under her.  
  
Whoa, Kate! Let me give you a hand, Honey. He took the dishes from her and led the way to the kitchen. Together they loaded the dishwasher, and then Tony gave Kate a glass for some water. Just as she was pouring, the lights flickered once, twice and then the power went out.  
  
Great. _Now_ the power goes out. It's gonna get hot in here tonight. Tony reached over to Kate in the dark. Are you going to be okay with that?  
  
What choice do we have? Just as long as we have an alarm clock for the morning. I don't think Gibbs is going to let us off with the power went out' as an excuse for showing up late.  
  
Yeah, I have a battery back-up on mine. Speaking of battery... he pulled out his cell phone and pressed a button. That's what I was afraid of, battery's nearly gone. I was going to charge it tonight. How's yours?  
  
Got a flashlight? I don't know my way around here that well yet.  
  
Oh, sure. It's in the bedroom. I think.  
  
Forget it, just bring me my purse. Kate poured herself more water and listened to Tony bump through the living room.  
  
He handed her the bag and she rummaged through it as he guided her to the counter. Kate opened her phone and found the battery wasn't much better than his.  
  
Let's put them both on the bedside table, just in case. Tony said, putting an arm around her waist and leading her down the hall.  
  
Why? The phones do still work even when the power's out, you know. Kate found herself at the doorway to the bathroom. Got an extra toothbrush?  
  
Nope, sorry. And I know the phones work, if you have a corded phone, which I don't. Mine's a cordless. So it's either our cells or it's nothing.  
  
After some fumbling in the dark, she managed to brush her teeth with her finger and dry off her hands and face. Would you excuse me a minute?  
  
Huh? Oh! Sure, I'll, uh... Slightly embarrassed, he wandered off to the bedroom and considered opening windows. He was still standing and staring out one of them when he heard her come into the room.  
  
He turned around and faced her shadowy form. We're going to have to set the alarm a little early. I don't have clothes here.  
  
Do you want me to drive us back to your place now?  
  
No, I'm too tired to go back out now. Let's get some sleep and we'll worry about the rest in the morning. Kate waited for him to head for the bathroom so she could change for bed. Then she realized she didn't have anything to wear to bed, either. I suppose I can just wear my t-shirt. Or I can ask Tony for something.' She was still dithering over her dilemma when he came back into the room.  
  
Kate? Is there a problem?  
  
Sort of. I don't have anything to wear to bed. I could just wear my t-shirt, but I'm going to need that for the morning. Do you have something I could borrow? Kate suddenly felt hopelessly puritanical.  
  
Yeah, sure. But you'll want something as lightweight as possible, he said, fishing through a drawer as he spoke. In a couple of hours it's going to be pretty warm in here. Finding what he was looking for, he handed her something soft and white.  
  
Thanks, I'll go... she motioned toward the bathroom.  
  
Don't bother, I'm going to get some water for in here. That way we don't have to kill ourselves when the heat starts to get to us.  
  
Kate changed quickly into what turned out to be a men's tank-top style undershirt. The ambient light was quite dim, but it was enough to let her know that she'd have been less provocative in nothing at all. She almost took it off, but the at last moment chose not to. Tired as she was, she had to admit she felt incredibly sexy knowing that she was wearing one of his t-shirts and that it made her look hot. She climbed into bed and was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.  
  
Here we go, Kate, I... Tony trailed off at the sight of her in his bed. Carefully setting down the large plastic tumblers of water he carried, he allowed his eyes to feast on her, the way her curves made his undershirt look like seductive lingerie instead of a simple piece of cotton underwear. The panties that she'd worn after their earlier lovemaking were barely more than the scrap she had on when he undressed her. Tony smiled and shook his head. She had been shy in front of him just now, and yet here she was looking like a veritable seductress. And the worst part of it all, she was sound asleep. As he slid into bed next to her, he tried convincing himself that sexual frustration was actually very healthy. Kate sighed and rolled in her sleep, draping herself carelessly across his body. His last conscious thought was lost in a haze of pleasurable physical sensations combined with the satisfaction of having Kate share his bed.


	26. Chapter 26

Kate opened her eyes and yawned. God, was it hot! She was sweaty, uncomfortable and still tired. She sat up and leaned over Tony for a better look at the clock. She was trying to figure out what had woken her at four-thirty in the morning when she heard a thumping noise. That can't possibly be someone at the door at this hour,' she thought, as she crawled out of bed and felt her way through the apartment. She reached the window she had peered out last night and once again twitched the curtain to see who waited at the door. Her lips pressed into a tight line and she made her way to the door. Opening it a crack, she greeted the visitor.  
  
Gibbs. What do you want?  
  
We need to talk, let me in.  
  
Give me a couple minutes. I was hoping whatever was knocking wasn't really here. She shoved the door shut in his face and made her way back to the bedroom. She was so sweaty, she didn't want to put on the only clothes she had, but she didn't know if she had a choice. Moving close to him, she whispered in Tony's ear. Hey, got a robe anywhere?  
  
Mmm, hook onna bathroom door, he mumbled as he rolled over.  
  
Kate moved as quickly as she could in the darkness. Whatever Gibbs came to talk about, she just wanted to get the conversation done with and send him on his way. Returning to the front door, wrapped up in Tony's robe, she let Gibbs in.  
  
Good morning, Kate. I brought coffee.  
  
Almost morning, Gibbs, she corrected. Where did you get coffee? Power's out here.  
  
Power's out most places. One of the larger buildings downtown has a generator. They also have a pretty good coffee shop and a line of caffeine addicts around the block. I got there early. He made his way unerringly in the dark to the kitchen counter. Kate trailed behind, much slower.  
  
What'd you do, sleep there? Kate muttered as she took the cup marked with her additives. Turning to face the man, she asked, What did you want to talk about, that it couldn't wait until I got in to the office?  
  
Where's Tony?  
  
Kate was just about to answer, but Tony spoke from a spot near the hallway. She turned to see his shadowed form leaning casually against the wall, dressed in a pair of running shorts.  
  
Right here, Gibbs. What can I do for you?  
  
Gibbs brought us coffee, Tony. Kate carefully carried the cup to him. The couple eyed their boss warily.  
  
We need to talk. Gibbs took a seat on a stool by the counter.  
  
About what? Tony took the lead, wanting to know why the man was here.  
  
Tell me about last night. Start with when you left the office, don't leave anything out.  
  
Kate blinked in surprise. She moved back over to the counter for her coffee and to give herself time to think. Drinking deeply of the brew, she avoided Gibbs' eyes.  
  
Tony walked over to the sofa and sat down as he began his recitation of the previous night's shooting, explaining his reasoning for choosing his apartment instead of Kate's. He'd taken building floor plans into consideration, as well as parking. He detailed everything for Gibbs; each action and where appropriate, reasons for each decision. During his impromptu report, he kept his eyes on the floor or on his boss. When he'd reached the end of what he could contribute, only then did he shift his gaze to Kate.  
  
She gave a brief nod, then began to fill in the remaining pieces of the night. Like Tony, her explanations were clear on every decision point. There were overlaps in the agents' reports where Kate felt it important to add her observations, and when she had finished, she also turned to Gibbs.  
  
The team leader sipped his coffee, as silent and inscrutable as ever, while the other two waited uncomfortably in the faint light of the room. The verbal report was everything he expected from them, as were the actions they'd apparently taken. Unfortunately that was only a small part of the reason he was here. For the safety of the team and anyone else they would have to work with, he needed to know something about their relationship and to what lengths they would go to defend one another. And that meant putting one of them very off-balance.  
  
Sick of the silence, Kate spoke up first. Why did you come here to ask us this? It's barely five a.m. Isn't this something that could have waited until we were in the office?  
  
Gibbs took the opening she gave him, hating himself for what he was about to do. That wasn't the only thing I needed to know. About this, he said as he gestured between his two teammates. How long you been doin' DiNozzo, Kate?  
  
How _dare_ you! Kate's fingers flexed and her palm itched with the desire to slap the smug countenance in front of her. The cold blue eyes raking over her bathrobe-clad body dared her to try.  
  
Tony, meanwhile, had risen to his feet, hands at his sides. It took everything he had to keep them from curling into fists. This man was not Gibbs -- at least not the Gibbs he knew.  
  
I warned you when I hired you, Kate, not to pull any of this crap at NCIS...  
  
Her eyes widened and she cut him off with an icy voice. As a Secret Service Agent we were forbidden to become involved with _any _person under protection. That was the rule I violated. I compounded my error by keeping it a secret and continuing the relationship. She straightened her spine and glared, drawing a breath before continuing in clipped tones. Special Agent Gibbs, I am interested in pursuing a relationship with Special Agent DiNozzo outside the office. If either you or NCIS have a problem with this, then my resignation will be on your desk at 0900 this morning, effective immediately. She remained as she was, refusing to look away from the piercing gaze or relax her posture.  
  
Tony was moving as she spoke; when she finished he was standing next to her, not touching her, not looking at her. He began speaking just as she finished, his voice as cold and hard as steel. Special Agent Gibbs, I would very much like to pursue a relationship outside the office with Special Agent Todd. If either you or NCIS have a problem with this, then my resignation will be on your desk at 0900 this morning, effective immediately.  
  
Gibbs stared them down for another full minute, but they didn't flinch nor did they seek support or comfort from each other. Instead they made a formidable team, even dressed as they were. At last he broke the angry silence. Sit down. When neither moved he gave half a shrug and continued on.  
  
There are no rules at NCIS concerning fraternization. My rules are just that. Mine. I've learned over a number of years that no matter what the situation there are a handful of simple rules that, if followed, will get you out alive almost every time. I've seen too many dead bodies because someone was more worried about a lover than doing their job. I know that I can trust either one of you with my life... at least I could until this case. He took a deep breath and a long drink of his coffee, needing the caffeine comfort.  
  
Kate was still furious, but she could see his point. Restraining her anger as much as possible, she stated, I don't care for the implication that just because I have a man in my life that I have suddenly become incapable of doing my job!  
  
Jumping on the sentence, Gibbs retorted, It's not just any man, Kate! It's your partner! Haven't you ever heard the phrase You don't shit where you eat'?  
  
I trust my partner with my life, you bastard! she spat back. Getting injured, getting shot -- those are risks we all take. I'm not stupid and neither is Tony. When it comes down to getting the job done, I know I can do it. I know he can do it. But if _you_ think we've suddenly become inept twits because of something that happened after work -- then you're the fool, because my resignation will be on your desk. I would rather lose an overbearing idiot for a boss than a man who values me as a woman and an equal. Shaking, she turned, stalked into the kitchen, stood in front of the sink and stared out of the window.  
  
Gibbs' eyes widened at her outburst. That had been unexpected and he began to wonder if perhaps he hadn't pushed this too far. He turned to Tony.  
  
Don't look at me; she said it all. The two men eyed each other carefully, then Tony continued, I think I know what you were trying to do here this morning, and I understand it -- but I don't appreciate it. We're friends, you should have talked to us like friends, not like agents you've been asked to handle.  
  
Gibbs looked at the back of the woman in the kitchen for a long moment. Tony was right, but he knew he could never explain why he had to do this the way he did. At least now he had his answers, including the one he wasn't sure he really wanted.  
  
I suppose you're right, Tony. You are two of the best agents I've ever worked with. I just needed to be sure.  
  
Kate let her shoulders slump at his words, knowing they were the closest he'd come to an apology. She, too, understood why Gibbs did what he did, even if she wanted to shoot him for the way he did it. Because she did not want him to leave without resolving the animosity between them, she reached for a glass and poured some water, nabbed a few ice cubes for it, then set it in front of her obnoxious boss.  
  
You certainly earned that b' for bastard, she said, looking him in the eye. I don't want to resign unless you make it necessary. Either you trust Tony and me and lose this attitude, or I walk. What's it going to be?  
  
Gibbs stared Kate down, knowing she wouldn't flinch. I expect both of you at your desks this morning.  
  
Okay, Gibbs. We'll be to the office shortly. We have to make a run over to Kate's place before we can come into work, but it shouldn't take us too long. Tony's words were friendly, but the tone was a muted version of his normal banter.  
  
Almost forgot. Power's out at the office, too. They're powering up the backup generator, but it won't be full up until nine-thirty. Go grab an extra hour's sleep. Gibbs stood and headed for the door, Tony following him.  
  
As Gibbs stepped through the door, the two men eyed each other one last time. Then the older gave the younger a ghost of a smile. Nine-thirty, and not a minute later. No excuses, DiNozzo!


	27. Chapter 27

  
  
Tony leaned against the closed door and looked at Kate, still in the kitchen. The light was faint, but it slowly brightened the room as the day and the heat pressed on. That had to be one of the more bizarre conversations I've had with Gibbs, he said. He pushed himself off the door and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Yeah, but it wasn't totally unexpected. At his raised eyebrow, she continued, C'mon, Tony. You knew he was going to call us on this.  
  
True. But I didn't expect it to include insults at dawn. At least we still have our jobs. Slowly he smiled at her and reached out to untie his robe from her waist. Better news is that we have an extra hour before we have to get to work -- and I'm not so tired anymore. Opening the garment, he found that perspiration had made the thin cotton undergarments virtually transparent. He sucked in a breath, feeling his body respond instantly to the vision she presented. The smile that curved her lips told him she loved making him react to her. She shrugged and the robe fell away, forgotten. She stepped close and teasingly caressed his chest. He then felt her fingers walk their way casually down his body until she flickered them across the front of his shorts, which did little to conceal his desire for her. Hearing him gasp, she slipped away from his arms and out of the kitchen, throwing him a come-hither look over her shoulder as she strutted toward his bedroom.  
  
He followed her, wanting her desperately. Last night she'd been so shy about sleeping nude with him, now she was seducing him with just the sway of her hips and the tangle of her hair. Feeling the boldness of her touching him through his shorts was almost enough for him to make the kitchen the venue for their coupling. It wasn't as if he hadn't had bold women before, some had been almost obscenely so. But Kate was different, this was different between them.  
  
Fingernails raking down his chest killed every thought he had; all that was left were sensations, kisses on his lips, his chest, his nipples, his belly. Shorts being pulled off, moist breath in very intimate areas. Lips and tongue proving to be oh-so-talented for more than just smart remarks. Hands fisted in her hair, his knees began to buckle from the desire she provoked. Throaty laughter drifted past him as she stood and guided him onto the bed, making sure to brush her body against his overly sensitive one at every opportunity. Calling his name softly, she waited until he'd focused on her before sliding her thumbs in the sides of her panties and slowly drawing them off. He licked his lips, involuntarily, remembering the taste of her. Then she slowly peeled off the damp undershirt that had concealed nothing and he ached to taste her again, to kiss her, to tease her.  
  
Grinning wickedly, unrepentantly, she climbed atop him, connecting their bodies, as he groaned and she sighed in pleasure and need. His hands curled around her bottom and he was wild with desire to satisfy her, but it seemed she had taken that upon herself. He was enthralled watching her as she bit her lip, fingers running up and down his chest, riding him frantically. She began to whimper, calling his name, begging for release; he was desperate to provide it. Straining to contain himself, he found the spot between them that would send her into cascading waves of pleasure and gently pressed and rubbed, gratified to hear her pleas turn to gasps and sighs, feeling her satisfaction wash over him.  
  
Gathering her close, he flipped them over. My turn now, love. Come along for the ride?  
  
He saw her smile and nod, and Tony took over the pace, watching her eyes, seeing the hazy desire building in them again. Her hands were everywhere on him, as if she couldn't get enough of touching him. Now he was frantic, pleading, and she met him cry for cry, arching up beneath him, as they found release together at the end of nature's oldest dance, bodies tangled, breath mingling, spent and sated.  
  
They lay there together for some time, neither one moving or speaking. Finally Kate risked a glance at the clock, surprised to find that they had not used up the spare hour they'd been granted. She shifted her gaze back to the man who had just loved her so well and thoroughly. It amazed her to be in the arms of a man who could hunger for the differences between the male and female in bed, yet treat her as an equal in the field. She remembered the events of last night: both her nightmare and the jackass who'd tailed and shot at them. Not once did Tony treat her as if she couldn't do her job. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a lover that didn't kick up a fuss over her work. It was that respect that had given her the strength to stand up to Gibbs. Smiling, she slid her very warm, sweat-slicked body along his and then rolled them over so that she was stretched atop him, gazing into his beautiful, sleepy eyes.  
  
Hey, you, she said softly. We'd better get moving, or we're going to be late.  
  
Kate, you're on top of me. If anyone's going to move it'd better be you. He tapped his hands playfully on her bottom.  
  
Knock it off, DiNozzo! She tried to reach for his hands and felt herself sliding off of him. His laughter feathered through her body as he wrapped his arms around her, rolling her back under him and then kissing her until they were both breathless.  
  
Would you really have resigned? He whispered the question that he swore he wouldn't ask.  
  
You're the only man who's really trusted me, and if you felt even half of what I did a few minutes ago, then I think you should know the answer. She looked deep into his eyes, let him see the answer in hers. Then it was her turn to kiss him, threading her fingers through his hair, dragging one hand down his muscular back. Finally they broke apart and he gave her the smile that she loved, mischievous and sexy.  
  
C'mon Kate, let's save time and water. He held her hand and led her to the darkened bathroom. Though it was tempting to do more than just wash under the cool water, they restrained themselves to kisses as they slid past each other in the small space. As they stepped out, Tony plucked the towel from Kate's hands and dried her, enjoying the feel of her in his hands and her eyes on his wet body.  
  
At last, back in the bedroom, residual heat from the night supplemented by the slowly growing heat of the day made Kate want to get dressed and out to the car. She went for her clothes, then realized she'd worn her panties to bed last night. Walking over to where she'd dropped them, she picked them up with two fingers.  
  
Tony walked in and saw her holding the piece of fabric as if it were a dead animal. Problem, Honey?  
  
Only a little one. I can't very well put these back on, they're all sweaty. She looked to see the raised eyebrow and grin he gave her. Tony, I'm serious! I need some underwear.  
  
Kate, it's not that far to your place. Can't you go without?  
  
I suppose. She turned to put on the shorts and t-shirt that she'd worn into the office last night. Thank goodness they were going straight to her place. The shorts were dressy and flare-legged, comfortable enough but hardly appropriate without undergarments. She went into the other room and fished around in her purse for an elastic and pulled her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
You ready to go?  
  
Yes, just let me get my shoes. She located them in front of the couch and slipped them on, then met him at the door. He smiled at her and opened it, taking her hand as they exited into the already stifling heat of the day. 


	28. Chapter 28

That's not a bad idea, Kate. I wonder how long it'll take to check it out? They stepped off the elevator together and headed for their desks.  
  
I have no idea. A lot of it depends on whether she bothered to change her look or not. But if she did it once, she may have done it more than that. Sitting down at her desk, she muttered, I will find you, Emily Pederson. Grabbing up the phone she dialed the lab, paying no attention to the figure walking up to the desk beside hers.  
  
Gibbs set down the cup of viscous liquid that the cafeteria dared to call coffee. He looked over at Kate on the phone then at Tony tapping valiantly away at his computer. Neither seemed to register his presence at first, until Tony looked up.  
  
Morning, Boss. We think we've got a line on how to track down Pederson.  
  
Kate's voice floated through, Okay, Abby, but can you do it?  
  
Do what? First thing we need to do is question our shooter from last night. According to Kate, he was with Pederson; he ought to be able to tell us quite a bit. Gibbs was mildly irritated. It was good that they had ideas, but they should have come to him with them first.  
  
We were talking about the fact that Pederson was using a vacant apartment for whatever she was up to when Holder was murdered. That doesn't seem like a random event, she's probably done it before, so we thought if we checked with other landlords in the area we might get a hit and somebody might remember more. Tony paused here as Kate finished talking to Abby.  
  
Picking up where he left off, she continued, The only concern is whether she disguised herself or not. So I asked Abby if she could take the driver's license photo and do some artwork on it. That way we'd have several pictures to show and, if we're lucky, increase our odds.  
  
Gibbs nodded. Not bad thinking, he had to admit. Let's go see if this, he flipped through his notes, Larry Martin we have in custody gives anything else we can work with.  
  
Lawrence Martin was tall, mean and uncooperative. He sat in his chair and stared straight ahead, refusing to answer any of the questions Gibbs put to him. It wasn't often that Gibbs failed to intimidate an interviewee, but Martin looked to be one of those who would refuse to crack on the first rattling.  
  
Closing the file on the table in front of him, Gibbs said calmly, That's all for now, Martin. You do realize you'll be charged with the attempted murder of two NCIS Special Agents and at least accessory to murder of a Navy Lieutenant? Receiving no reaction from the other man, he went on, If I were you, I would seriously consider offering any information you have concerning the death of Lieutenant Holder to me at this point. He waited a moment longer before rising and leaving the interrogation room, instructing the MP outside the door to see to it that the suspect was returned to his holding cell.  
  
Kate and Tony stepped out of the observation room and met up with their leader; the three headed for the lab.  
  
That was pointless. Kate was frustrated; it seemed for every bit of progress they made another roadblock appeared.  
  
We'll see. We just haven't found the right lever to use on him, yet. Gibbs led the team through the doors to the lab.  
  
Hey Gibbs! Kate, Tony. Abby greeted the team with a smile on her face.  
  
Abby, what have you got? As always, Gibbs was direct and to the point.  
  
Like most people, her driver's license photo wasn't terribly flattering. But I changed her hair color several times and played with the skin tone a little, take a look. She displayed eight altered photos on the large screen for the agents to see.  
  
Those should do fine. Can we print them up? Kate was eager to solve this case, put it behind her.  
  
Three sets, Abby. We've a number of buildings to check out. Gibbs was as tired of waiting for answers as the rest of his team.  
  
Twenty four what -- five by sevens? At Gibbs' nod, Abby continued, high quality prints, should take, mm, bout ten minutes or so.  
  
Tony, that list of landlords is on your desk? Kate began moving as he nodded. I'll go grab it while we wait.  
  
Abby's latest CD selection pulsed through the room, into the walls and through Tony. He'd been unusually quiet this morning, puzzling over the case. Finally he voiced something that had started nagging at him sometime during his sleep.  
  
Assuming all this stuff with Pederson and drugs is correct, exactly how was Holder tied up with it? From everything I've found, there's absolutely no connection. Granted, we only did cursory interviews with her C.O. and boyfriend the night she died, but nothing they said would indicate that she was anything other than what I've turned up: a decent kid who became a decent Naval officer. Tony wound down just as Kate reentered the lab with the list of apartment buildings and landlords.  
  
Abby, can we get three copies of Lieutenant Holder's picture to go along with those? Gibbs nodded toward the active printer. After we canvass the buildings on this list, we need to speak Holder's C.O. again and a few more of her colleagues. You're right, Tony. Something doesn't add up. Gibbs shook his head.  
  
Something else we never checked out is Holder's home address. Kate joined in. I assumed she lived in the apartment she fell from with Pederson. She was furious with herself for having let the fear paralyze her mind for over two days.  
  
The silvered head nodded agreement. There are few more items on our list, too. For example, if Holder really did go off that fire escape, then it wasn't damaged just for the investigator's benefit. Ducky estimated the time of death too close to when the authorities were called for anyone to have had time to do that kind of work. We need to find out if anyone saw anything in that alley earlier on Tuesday or even Monday. We should have checked that out yesterday. He paused for a moment and Tony picked it up without missing a beat.  
  
We also need to check out those four addresses Kate's search turned up for Pederson. We need to find out if they're vacant lots or what. I've already put out an APB for the car.  
  
And we need to get back into that apartment and dust for prints. Maybe we'll get lucky and they left us something of value. Something else we should have done yesterday. Kate paced around the lab.  
  
Abby watched all this in silence, the interplay between the team feeling normal for the first time in this case. Of all the agents she worked with, these three were her closest friends. She'd been concerned about them since her lunch with Kate. It eased both her mind and her heart to see the three of them working the problem with attention to and reliance on each other, without the tension that had been so apparent the night before.  
  
Okay gang, grab your photos from the printer tray and you're good to go, Abby told them. Oh, if you want me to run anything through the outside world, like AFIS for instance, the sooner I get it the better. Because of the blackout, searches are slower than rush hour traffic.  
  
Grab your gear. Tony, check out the ride; it's going to be a long day. Gibbs was already halfway out the door.


	29. Chapter 29

Kate stood in the middle of the apartment looking through old eyes and new. Bits of the conversation between Gibbs and the manager, Ms. Weeks, wandered through the door to reach her ears. After giving herself a moment, she headed for the kitchen and began a thorough search of the sink and counters.  
  
By the time her boss had entered the room, she collected several evidence bags and some fingerprints. She looked up at his approach.  
  
Did you get anything more out of her? Kate started to clean up from her fingerprinting efforts.  
  
Not much. She did say that she has a friend who's also a landlord, and that he's had a couple of his managers complaining about people at vacancies. The story he tells sounds similar to what we suspect here; borrowing the apartment for a drug deal.  
  
She nodded, not really looking at him. Gathering up the evidence and moving past him, she asked, Do we know if Ms. Weeks came into the apartment with her, or just gave her the key and let her come up to look on her own?  
  
She said she came up with her, but she did get called away for something before Pederson was done looking. She said Pederson came down by the office about fifteen minutes later, said she locked the door and thanked her.  
  
Both Kate and Gibbs had moved to the door and had begun to examine it. Gibbs found the traces of adhesive over the latch and pointed it out to his partner. Looks like this is how she did it. I wonder if we'll find similar traces at the other apartments.  
  
Kate finished taking a sample of the residue and stood. That assumes that they're still vacant. I'll be happy if we can get into any of them. She walked back into the center of the living room, once again trying to see the room as she saw it Tuesday night.  
  
Gibbs watched her as she slowly turned her head and seemed to search the room. She took slow steps as she moved about, her hands unconsciously curling around the camera she'd held on another night. When she paused in her movements, he waited, curious to see her next find.  
  
There was something here, she told him, but I can't remember what it was. Something like a backpack or a duffle bag. Dark colored; navy, black. She shook her head in frustration. When I started to move over in this direction, Emily very neatly stepped between me and whatever it was and started gesturing toward the window. I did try to get around her but she was just as good at sidestepping.  
  
While she talked, he came over to where she stood and began to examine the carpet. He didn't see any trace of fibers from a dark colored bag and told her so, but she knelt down next to him to check for herself. Somehow she knew she'd have to touch each piece of this place that haunted her in order to forever silence the nightmare that tormented her.  
  
Tony walked in while the other two were kneeling by the wall examining the carpet. Not wanting to interrupt Kate's search, he was willing to wait quietly despite the information he was anxious to deliver.  
  
Kate sat back on her heels. Well, I know it was here. I should have taken a picture of it, but that woman was such a nuisance. And after I fell... She shook her head again, then climbed to her feet. It was then that she saw Tony standing inside the door.  
  
Hey you, she called over to him, with a smile. He returned it with a grin of his own.  
  
Gibbs looked over his shoulder as he stood. DiNozzo, what have you got?  
  
Well, Boss, I have several people who saw her fall; employees of the businesses across from the alley. But, he held up a finger as Gibbs' mouth opened, what'll really make your day is the bank across the way has a handful of surveillance cameras. One in the ATM and one in a training room on the second floor, both of which give us a view of our fire escape.  
  
Get a warrant, I want those tapes.  
  
Tony turned on his smile. No need, Boss. The bank president happened to be in the branch while I was in there questioning the manager. When he heard the whole story, he helped me figure out if any of the cameras would be of any help and then he copied the tapes in question. He also said Lynn Holder was one of the bank's best customers, though not at this branch. He assured me he would fully cooperate with our investigation, although we would need a warrant for her financial statements.  
  
A Navy Lieutenant was one of their best customers? Where'd she get the money? Kate was puzzled.  
  
Good question. The background check I pulled shows she comes from modest means and has average income and outgo. No account at this bank came up anywhere, Tony told them.  
  
Get on that warrant for her...  
  
Already done, Boss. Tony cut off Gibbs before the older man could complete the command.  
  
Kate began to walk slowly toward the window, determined to face down the last of what this case had dealt her. Once she reached it, she unlocked it and opened it with shaking hands.  
  
Tony's voice was soft and gentle.  
  
I have to do this. I can't be this afraid forever. Her voice was steady, but her eyes gave the truth away.  
  
How can we help? Gibbs voice was as gentle as Tony's, surprising Kate.  
  
Just don't let me fall. She gave both men a weak smile, then stepped through the window and onto the fire escape platform.  
  
Tony was right behind her, holding her hand as the structure wobbled. He heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her grip tighten. When the movement stopped, she inched forward toward the ladder. By the time she'd reached the far end of the platform, Tony was out on it with her and Gibbs had Tony's other hand through the window. Kate looked to be more confident about her position, and was even trying to search the surface of the platform near the ladder. Suddenly, she looked around, then leaned over the ladder and looked down.  
  
Kate! What are you doing? Tony was scared for both of them. He remembered all too well the feeling of seeing her fall; there was no way he could bear to lose her now.  
  
Getting pissed. C'mon, help me back in. She stood slowly, back against the wall just as a shot rang out. The of the bullet hitting the brick between her and Tony startled her, and she instinctively jerked away. Losing the grip on his hand as he made a similar move and feeling the surface beneath her feet shift shoved fear and bile up her throat. Once again, there was the familiar feeling of air rushing by. As images spun around her, she reached out in desperation, fingers scrabbling for purchase on any surface. Feeling her hand make contact with metal, she latched onto the lifeline as her eyelids slammed shut and her body rode the momentum of the fall.  
  
Shooter's on the roof! Gibbs' shout came to Kate from far away, as if he were already running.  
  
Kate? Oh, God! Kate! Tony's voice was closer, sounding like a choked off sob. Another gunshot and Kate flinched again, but she felt none of the pain associated with being hit.  
  
Tony? Are you hit?  
  
Kate? Thank God! I'm fine. Where are you? The relief in his voice was palpable.  
  
Where am I? Good question.' She slowly pried her eyes open and looked around. She was on the fire escape ladder, but had twisted around it and was now underneath the platform from which she fell. I'm hanging from the ladder, beneath you. I'm fine, just a little shaken up.  
  
Let's see if we can get you up from there. Tony started to stand when suddenly there was someone at the window behind him.  
  
Kate could see movement through the grated surface; the body in the window unidentifiable, but the drawn weapon unmistakable to the former Secret Service Agent. Tony, gun! The words exploded from her throat out of pure reflex.  
  
Tony had seen the shadow of another person as he stood, but Kate's warning had him dropping back to the platform and drawing his gun in one motion. He saw the flash of someone disappearing back into the apartment. He was torn, he wanted to go after this new threat, but he didn't want to leave his partner hanging on the ladder. Kate's voice made his choice.  
  
Go! I'll get out of this, just catch him! she ordered, strong and sure. Trusting her, he turned all his attention toward the pursuit. He crept carefully to the window and then risked a fast look around the frame at an unlikely height, should the shooter be waiting for him.  
  
Kate was slowly disentangling herself from the rungs of the ladder when she heard several shots. She sucked in a breath and prayed Tony was still safe, then she forced it from her mind. The ladder wobbled uncontrollably and she battled her fear of falling as she sought firmer footing. After a number of nerve-wracking minutes she was past the first floor section and the ladder gained some stability. Finally she was on the ground and she immediately drew her own weapon, eyeing the alley carefully as she moved toward the front of the building.  
  
Not knowing either Gibbs' or Tony's precise location made her hesitant. Her initial glimpse out of the alley gave no sign of either agent or the gunmen they chased. She had just about made up her mind to head back into the building she'd rather unconventionally exited when another volley of shots captured her attention. These seemed to come from the other building where Gibbs was supposedly chasing the first shooter. Kate could also hear sirens wailing in the distance, their volume steadily increasing as they drew closer.  
  
Kate! She's on the ladder! Gibbs' voice echoed from above.  
  
Gibbs! Tony may need help! There was another shooter in the apartment! Kate hollered back as she ran, reaching the bottom of the ladder at the same time as the woman descending it -- a disguised and armed Emily Pederson. Tired beyond belief of being haunted by this woman, Kate loosed her rage on her enemy. Knocking aside the weapon, she paid no attention to it as it skittered across the alley, she simply drove her body through this hated figure and rode it to the ground. Emily made the mistake of fighting back; it only fueled the fury powering the woman determined to capture and cuff the threat to her team. Kate was clearly the superior in the battle, but her enemy fought dirty, getting in a few good licks on the agent.  
  
After an exhausting several minutes Kate had Pederson face down on the ground, arms pinned behind her. Both women were bloodied and sweat poured freely down Kate's face and neck. She wrestled the handcuffs on the recalcitrant prisoner and dragged her to her feet. Prodding her nemesis down the alley, they'd gone a mere dozen feet when both women spied the gun, ignored from earlier. Pederson dove for the weapon, rolling so her cuffed hands could reach. Kate lunged for her prisoner, catching her by the hair and kicking the weapon away from the grasping fingers. Pederson let out a howl as the steel-tipped low boot made contact with her hand and her hair was stretched to its roots. Through a haze of pain she heard the hiss of hatred.  
  
You want to keep shooting at my team, bitch? Think you can take the punishment I'll give you for trying? Kate twisted her hand the mass of hair and dragged the body not caring whether the woman was able to get her feet under her or not.


	30. Chapter 30

Tony had a brief glimpse of a body in the apartment before he yanked his head back. The shooter had been ready for him; two bullets came zinging out the window. Tony was fast, though, using the quick peek for aim, he squeezed off a couple of shots. At his second glance, he saw the door open and his target missing. He clambered through the window and headed carefully for the door, wary. As he reached the entrance to the apartment he saw the drops of fresh blood on the floor. Gratified that he'd as least winged the guy, Tony continued on.  
  
Creeping slowly down the hall, mindful of tenants stuck in sweltering apartments, Tony kept his steps silent and his gun shielded from view. Every sense on high alert, he allowed the layout of the hallways to play through his memory. Assuming that the assailant would attempt to leave the building rather than circle back to the apartment, Tony kept his back to the wall and took the most direct path toward the exit, while keeping an eye on the hall behind him.  
  
As he reached a corner near the entrance, he heard a familiar, Freeze! NCIS! Tony peered around the corner and smiled. Gibbs held the scumbag at gunpoint. He knew his boss had seen him, so now he came around silently, and moved up behind the shooter.  
  
Put the damn gun down! You're outnumbered, and we're both far better shots than you are. Gibbs' voice was laced with irritation.  
  
You're just blowing smoke. The nasal voice was grating.  
  
Tony stepped up and planted his weapon in the guy's back. I'm not smoke. Now put it down before my boss decides to use you for target practice. He was quite surprised when their prisoner did exactly as ordered and did not put up a fight when handcuffed. They led the man out of the building in time to see Kate dragging her catch by the hair.  
  
Police cars, lights strobing out of sync, were parked haphazardly around the alley. Officers were converging on the three agents citing reports of shootings, demanding explanations, claiming jurisdiction. As always, Gibbs' authoritative voice and demeanor cut through the cacophonous conversation; Kate's snarl ran a close second. Tony was content to stand back and keep a painfully firm grip on the shooter he and Gibbs had cornered while his boss sorted out the situation. He did, however, allow himself a leisurely once-over of Kate. She was filthy, bloody from numerous cuts and scrapes, the shorts she'd picked out that morning were torn, her hair was in disarray and dirt and sweat streaked her face. He grinned openly at her, then turned back to watch Gibbs wrangle with the cops.  
  
Finally the jurisdiction and the shooting issues were sorted out to everyone's satisfaction. More precisely, Gibbs got his way and found someone he knew in the handful of officers that he could coerce into a favor. Pederson and her partner Duvall were on their way to a nice comfy holding cell. The remaining officers dispersed with some grumbling and the three NCIS agents, having retrieved their belongings, stood on the sidewalk, baking in the intense midday heat.  
  
I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving. Kate looked expectantly at her partners.  
  
Kate, there's no power. No restaurants. Not even the convenience store across the street is open. Gibbs' voice was level, as was his stare at the thoroughly disheveled woman.  
  
Well, there has to be something to eat somewhere, she said as they climbed into the car that Tony had started. She sighed as the cold air washed over her.  
  
Tony laughed. Yeah, your place. That's where we left all the food, we just can't cook any of it. Besides, it's all going to spoil if the power doesn't come back soon.  
  
Fine, we can go raid my fridge, if that's our only option. We can at least make sandwiches. Kate closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat.  
  
Is that okay with you, Boss? Tony asked the silent man next to him.  
  
Gibbs shrugged. It's as good as any other option. Besides, even if we did find an open restaurant, I don't think they'd let Killer there in, he added with a jerk of his thumb in Kate's direction. Tony chuckled in response; Kate merely opened one eye and glared. She was proud of herself for resisting the urge to stick out her tongue at them.  
  
By the time they reached Kate's apartment building, the aches and pains of the fight with Pederson were making themselves known. She tried not to wince as she exited the vehicle, but it was pointless. Gibbs and Tony were already eyeing her movements, assessing the damage. Gritting her teeth, she straightened up and strode forward, determined not to be considered weak.  
  
As they entered the apartment, she was grateful that Gibbs' eyes were drawn to the room around them and not her. She had a horrific pain in her side that was worsening by the minute and she didn't know how much longer she could hide it from either of the men with her.  
  
Tony, I'm going to go change. You want to check out the fridge? She was halfway down the hall, concentrating only on reaching the privacy of her room. As she closed the door behind her she leaned against it momentarily, recalling the vicious kick she took during the struggle with Emily. Pushing herself upright, she made her way to her dresser and examined the battered woman in the mirror. She was grateful that it appeared most of the visible damage could be healed with a long bath and twelve straight hours of sleep. Reaching for the zipper on the side of her shorts, however, caused her to hiss in pain. As she finished unfastening the garment, she let it drop, dreading the removal of her top. Taking a deep breath, she grasped the hem and tried to slip the shell off with as little fuss as possible, biting her lip to keep from crying out. The filthy item dangled from her fingers, forgotten, as she stared at the spreading blue and purple stain over the lower left section of her rib cage. Knowing that she was going to have to have the damaged area seen to did nothing to improve her mood.  
  
Kate stood there for a moment, then moved to the closet, rifling through it to find something suitable for the heat and her pain. She finally selected a sleeveless blouse and a skirt and laid them on the bed. Wishing she had time for a shower, she slipped on her robe and grabbed her flashlight. Then she headed to the bathroom to wash off the worst of the dirt and blood before she dressed.  
  
Hearing the bedroom door open, Tony called out to her. Lunch is just about ready. What do you want to drink? He waited, but the only answer he received was the sound of another door closing. Worried about her, he turned to Gibbs. Drinks are in the fridge, glasses in the cupboard to the left of the sink. He set the plate with Gibbs' sandwich down on the counter and headed toward the bedroom without another word.  
  
Gibbs refused to dwell on the degree of comfort Tony displayed in Kate's home. Instead, he snagged a can of soda from the fridge and tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation his acute hearing easily detected.  
  
Hey, Kate? Tony called softly as he knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
She opened the door and looked up at him.   
  
Lunch is about ready. Are you doing okay? The pain and exhaustion dulled her lovely brown eyes and made him want to steal her away from here, to see her relaxed and happy again.  
  
I'm fine; I'm just trying to clean up a little. She knew she was going to have to tell him about her ribs, but she didn't want to impede the investigation further with a detour to the hospital. She looked away for a moment and then looked back up into his eyes. Soothed by the love she saw, she stepped back and motioned him in. His raised eyebrow and faint grin brought a slight smile to her face. As she shut the door behind him he leaned against the sink, waiting silently. Meeting his gaze, she opened her robe and watched as his eyes roamed over her body, unflatteringly lit by the flashlight's glare. Her simple white cotton underwear and her ivory skin contrasted starkly with the dark, ugly discoloration laying claim to her side. She allowed her head to fall back against the wall as she heard his sharp intake of breath. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply, then left the room quietly.  
  
Gibbs sat eating, not knowing what to make of the quiet. He'd heard a door close, the bathroom, by the sound of the conversation, then nothing. A few minutes later he heard the door again and Tony reappeared looking slightly subdued. He glanced at Gibbs, chose a soda from the fridge and took a seat at the kitchen counter as well.  
  
What did you have planned for the rest of the afternoon? The younger man finally spoke, although he did not meet the other's eyes.  
  
Since we have the ride, we should probably check out those addresses. Gibbs also kept his eyes forward.  
  
Tony nodded but said nothing else, concentrating instead on his lunch. A few minutes later, Kate joined them. As she entered the kitchen, she could feel both men's eyes on her. Taking the last soda from the fridge she joked, Guess we need to go shopping again.  
  
You think they'll let us back in? He gave her a grin, remembering the fun they had.  
  
She started to laugh and then bit her lip to help rein in the stabbing pain. Seeing the concern in Tony's eyes, she sighed in defeat and turned to Gibbs. Is Ducky at NCIS today?  
  
Where are you injured? the all-knowing Gibbs asked.  
  
Before she could respond, Tony said softly, Better show him.  
  
She pulled her shirt free from the skirt and unbuttoned it from the bottom. When she had it halfway undone, she lifted it so her boss could see the latest damage Emily Pederson had inflicted.  
  
Jesus, Kate! When you do something you go all out, don't you? All right, let's head back and see what the good doctor has to say. Gibbs had finished his lunch and started to clean up. Tony ate quickly as well, but both men were concerned when Kate only picked at her sandwich.  
  
I thought you were starving, Tony remarked, lightly.  
  
I was. I am. I just feel like I've been a hindrance on this case and it's bothering me. She picked up the sandwich and took a bite, realizing just how hungry she was.  
  
Before Gibbs could say anything, Tony spoke up. Hey, Gibbs. Remember that case we had about, oh, nine months before Kate joined us? The one where it seemed like I kept tripping over everything?  
  
Gibbs snorted. Yeah, I remember, he turned to Kate. The other partner we had at the time accused him of wearing clown shoes.  
  
Kate grinned and looked over at Tony, who shrugged. Gibbs picked the story back up.  
  
Thing was, most of the time he fell, he found something. Sometimes it was evidence, sometimes it was just perspective. But it helped solve the case.  
  
Kate was intrigued. Swallowing, she asked, Which case was this?  
  
A serial rapist. He'd drag his victims, all from the same naval base, to a nearby forest.  
  
Kate gasped, I remember reading about that. Wow, that was you guys that solved it?  
  
Just Tony and his big feet. Gibbs chuckled. Tony threw a wadded-up napkin at him.  
  
Hey, DiNozzo! Litter in your own home. Now, go pick that up, Kate commanded.  
  
Yes, ma'am! He picked up her now empty plate on the way past, pleased to see that she'd eaten and that her mood had improved. Anything else, while I'm obeying orders?  
  
Yeah. Before everything in here melts, there's a cooler in the front hall closet. Will you get it for me?  
  
While Tony did as she asked, Kate opened the freezer door and checked the ice. It was still frozen, but if the power were out for days, she didn't want the melting ice to create havoc in her kitchen. Tony returned with the small cooler and set it on the counter then nudged Kate out of the way so he could transfer the ice for her. When he'd finished, she opened the fridge and they stuffed as many water bottles as the ice-filled chest would hold.  
  
There, that solves two problems. Now I won't have to worry about a lake in my kitchen, and we have cold drinks. Are we ready? Kate looked at her teammates.  
  
Tony grinned at her. We are, but you might want to button back up. Unless you wanted to show off your... He left the sentence unfinished as she disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
While she was readjusting her clothes, Kate glanced over to the discarded outfit she wore earlier. She picked the clothes up to dump them in the hamper when a Gibbs-like thought occurred to her. Carrying the bloodstained items, she returned to the living room.  
  
You know, since this case has been a cakewalk so far, I have an idea. Her sarcastic tone and slightly feral expression caught her partners' attention.  
  
Whatcha got, Kate? Tony leaned on the kitchen counter and grinned at her expression.  
  
Oh, nothing much. Just some bloody clothes from a fight with Emily Pederson. She waited while the two men realized that they might have a DNA sample from one of their suspects. It might not be necessary and it wouldn't be admissible in court, but it could be a valuable weapon for interrogation. It all depended on what else they could dig up on her in the next several hours.  
  
Good thinking, Kate, Gibbs nodded with a smile. Let's head back to the office and get your evidence to Abby and have Ducky check out those ribs.  
  
Tony, having remembered where they stashed the grocery bags, pulled one out for transporting the clothes. Gibbs grabbed the cooler, and they headed back down to the car.


	31. Chapter 31

Kate sat in the back seat once again, her head back and eyes closed. She discovered that as long as she didn't try to breathe, her ribs didn't seem to hurt too bad. She only hoped she'd left Emily with a few painful reminders of their encounter as well.  
  
Hey, Kate, Tony spoke up suddenly. When we were out on the fire escape you said something odd. Something about getting pissed'? What did you mean?  
  
She thought back and tried to replay the whole thing in her mind. They'd been out on the platform; she realized that by staying close to the wall and holding on to Tony she was fairly safe, so she wanted to look around some. Leaning over the end of the ladder, she could see how Lieutenant Holder could have gone off the fire escape and landed where she did. But it would have required another person for it to happen.  
  
I think I figured out how Lieutenant Holder was murdered. Unfortunately our shooters got to us before I could check out my theory. I'd completely forgotten about it until now.  
  
Let's hear it anyway. We can always go back and test it out later, if we have to, Gibbs demanded.  
  
Okay, here goes. I'm guessing Lynn wanted out of whatever her part in the operation was. Courier, probably. And it's a pretty good bet that didn't go over well with her old friend Emily. Now I can't be sure what happened in the apartment, but I'd bet that Lynn took off down that fire escape running for her life. If I'm right about the damage, someone with long enough and strong enough legs put one foot on that platform and gave it a few good shoves. A frightened and shaking woman would have a very difficult time hanging on. If the structure were loose enough she might even lose her grip and fall, probably with just the right trajectory to land on that bedframe.  
  
There was silence from the front seat for a moment. Then Gibbs spoke up. How sure are you about this theory? he asked.  
  
More sure now than when we were first out there today. When that bullet hit the wall, I lost my grip on Tony's hand and we both fell. With the platform shaking and being so close to the edge, I went over the side. She paused when Gibbs spun around in his seat and stared at her. Somehow, maybe because I was close to the wall, I managed to grab one of the rungs of the ladder and hang on. Tony went in after the second shooter and I worked my way down the ladder. By myself, going slowly and only shaking some, that ladder was extremely unsteady. Every move I made set it to shifting in another direction. Now imagine Lynn, terrified and running for her life trying to get down that same ladder with someone deliberately adding to the shaking. She couldn't have made it more than three rungs.  
  
If it was deliberately sabotaged, then they must have suspected Holder wanted out. And that makes it premeditated as well. Tony mused, as he parked the car.  
  
We still need to sort out some things, though. That bank account business, for instance, and we still don't have proof of drug trafficking, yet, Gibbs reminded his team. Passing through the glass door, the older man spoke to Kate. You go straight to Autopsy, no arguments! We'll take the evidence to Abby and then come down and see what Ducky has to say about your ribs.  
  
For once, Kate didn't feel like arguing. Fatigue combined with the pain made her more than willing to lay down on one of Ducky's cold metal tables. Riding down in the elevator, she leaned against the wall and was nearly half-asleep by the time she reached Autopsy. Entering the brightly lit room, she spotted the green-gowned doctor obviously cleaning up from a recently finished procedure.  
  
Ducky? Is this a bad time? she asked, hesitantly.  
  
Caitlin! No, my dear, not at all. Is there something in particular I can do for you? No more headaches, I hope. He smiled at the brunette in front of him.  
  
No more headaches. At least not from nightmares, anyway. I had to apprehend a suspect today who didn't understand the concept come quietly'. As a result, I seem to have an injury that I was hoping you'd take a quick look at. While she spoke she unbuttoned her shirt in the same manner that she had earlier.  
  
Certainly. Now let's have a look. Ducky watched as the young woman bared her side and showed him a truly impressive contusion. Well now, that is nasty. How bad does it hurt?  
  
Have you ever had someone bash you in the side with a baseball bat?  
  
No, can't say I have, the doctor returned, but I can imagine it.  
  
Yeah? Well, I wish I felt that good. And that's doctor-patient confidentiality. Don't you dare tell Gibbs or Tony. Kate allowed herself to be led over to a table and helped on to it.  
  
I know this is going to hurt, but I'll be as gentle as possible, Ducky warned her as he ran his hand over and around the wounded area. Kate hissed in pain and bit her lip, willing herself not to cry out, but by the time the short exam was over, there were tears in her eyes. Ducky gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Let's get this x-rayed. If we're lucky, it's not as bad as it looks. You'll need to remove your blouse and lie down. As Kate complied, the doctor wheeled over the portable x-ray machine. Next, he slid the thick plate containing the film under her. Then he walked over to a rack she'd never really noticed and picked up a lead apron, speaking as he did so.  
  
Since nearly all of my patients are deceased, I rarely have to ask, but it is a standard question. Is there any chance you could be pregnant? Ducky returned and looked down into his friend's shocked eyes, as he placed the apron over her lower abdominal and pelvic regions.  
  
Kate couldn't speak. Pregnant? Oh, _shit_! She hadn't been thinking about pregnancy, just Tony. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Her mouth dry, she answered, Well, I suppose it's possible, but I don't think so. At least... her voice faded away as she closed her eyes in humiliation.  
  
Ducky nodded, but did not speak. Instead he went about the process of positioning Caitlin's body for the x-ray, using few but comforting words concerning the procedure. After he'd finished, he helped her sit up and she dressed, seeming to have regained her composure.  
  
Thanks, Ducky. When will we know about my ribs?  
  
I should have these developed in about fifteen minutes, if you want to wait.  
  
Mm, I think I'll go up to the lab and see what's going on with the evidence. I'll be back in a little bit, if that's okay.  
  
Ducky nodded his approval and Kate smiled her thanks as they parted company.


	32. Chapter 32

Kate entered the lab and Abby piped up, Hail, the conquering Heroine!  
  
Pardon me?  
  
Tony told me about your capturing Emily Pederson. And the possible DNA samples. Great work, Kate! She grinned at her friend.  
  
Thanks, Abbs. Where'd they go, anyway? Kate had hoped to find both the men here. She had an idea she wanted to bounce off them.  
  
I thought they went to find you, but I'm not sure.  
  
Kate went to reach for her cell phone just as it rang. Todd... I'm in the lab looking for you... Quit shouting... Fine, I'll come back down there... Yes, now. She slammed the phone closed and looked back up at Abby. He's lucky I like my job. Otherwise, I'd go postal on his ass.  
  
You know, it's only because he cares, the dark-haired girl soothed.  
  
Yeah, I know, Kate sighed as she headed toward the doors. But sometimes his caring is hard to take.  
  
The elevator doors opened to Gibbs' ice blue glare boring into her. I thought I told you to stay put down here.  
  
No, you told me to come have my ribs looked at, and I did. While Ducky was developing the x-rays, I decided I'd look for you because I had an idea. She brushed past him and strode into Autopsy, firmly ignoring the pain it caused her to do so. She saw Tony leaning on one of the tables with a neutral expression on his face. As she glanced in his direction, however, one eyelid fluttered almost imperceptibly. It made it nearly impossible for her to hold onto the indignation that had carried her into the room. Smothering the grin that threatened to break out, she turned to Ducky who was carrying in Kate's newly developed x-rays. Speaking before Gibbs could, she smiled at the doctor.  
  
So, Ducky, just how banged-up am I?  
  
Ducky had caught the undercurrents as he'd entered the room. Smiling at Caitlin and understanding her desire to remain in control of her body, he directed his answer to her and not her fuming superior.  
  
Let's take a look, shall we? He flipped on the light boxes and slipped the film of her ribs on to them. As the other two men drew nearer, he began to examine the x-rays. The lengthy pause wore on the waiting individuals. Gibbs was irritated, but more than that, he was worried for Kate. When he could take the silence no longer he snapped,   
  
Ducky eyed his friend, but gave his analysis to Kate after another moment of study. I believe that you are very lucky indeed, Caitlin. You have a hairline fractures here, here and here, he said, pointing out nearly invisible shadows on three neighboring ribs. Well, that and a very nasty bruise. From what I can tell here, however, the ribs don't appear to have moved unnaturally. It could have been much worse. You could very easily have had a ruptured spleen and torn some crucial chest muscles as well. Seeing some alarm on Kate's face, he switched off the light box and patted her arm. You'll be fine, my dear. Take extra care not to jar your ribs unduly over the next few weeks. And I would like to see you get a little extra rest for the next couple days. You're going to have difficulty breathing and you'll tire quickly. The doctor directed this last statement to all in the room, as he wanted them to understand the gravity of her condition.  
  
Tony was glad to hear that her injury wasn't as serious as it could have been. He'd seen the pain in her eyes for the few moments she'd let her guard down; he'd been worried. She'd said it last night, she was a tough girl and he loved her for it. And though he would never try to change her he also couldn't deny the deeply hidden primitive desire to protect her. Later, privately, he would tell her how relieved he was that she wasn't hurt worse. For now, he simply stood back and said nothing, keeping the same neutral expression on his face.  
  
Kate nodded as she listened to Ducky's diagnosis. One more thing to thank Pederson for. She'd have liked to have had Tony's knife with her earlier. Which reminded her of why she went in search of her teammates. Thanking Ducky for taking the time to see to her ribs, she turned to face the men behind her. Listen, I have an idea, but we need to go see Abby first. Oh, and does any one in the office have a hunting knife? Preferably one about -- say eight or nine inches long?  
  
Tony, getting an inkling of what Kate had in mind, started to laugh. Oh, Kate! You're mean. You're going to try and scare Martin into talking, aren't you? His eyes sparkled as he looked over at his partner.  
  
Kate's expression remained serious however, as she turned to Gibbs. Remember this morning when you said we hadn't found Martin's lever? I think I may have.  
  
Gibbs looked at the wounded brunette in disbelief. Kate, you cannot walk into Interrogation wielding an eight-inch hunting knife. Aside from the fact that the suspects generally scream brutality, the Director takes a very dim view of that sort of behavior. Besides, he's the one we have physical evidence against.  
  
Tony smirked, Yeah, just ask my landlord. He's pretty pissed about the bullet holes.  
  
That's what I want to talk to Abby about. Kate responded as the agents reached the lab. I want to know if we have anything that can link Pederson to the apartment. Then I want her in Interrogation. I don't think she's going to give us anything, I just want to push on her for a little bit, just for form's sake. But I need Martin to see her being led out of the room, so he knows we have her. And hopefully she'll look a little worse for wear. _Then_ I'll see if I can get the uncooperative Larry Martin to talk.  
  
Abby looked up and listened to the end of Kate's comments. Before Gibbs could say a word, she jumped in. Well, I didn't hear the whole plan, but it sounds good to me. How can I help?  
  
Gibbs sighed. Why did it seem that he was less and less in charge of his team on this case? Hey!   
  
The three younger people all looked at him in surprise. Tony spoke up for all of them. Yes, Boss?  
  
Pleased that he had their focus back, he stepped around Tony and Kate and spoke to Abby. What do we have that can tie Emily Pederson to the apartment?  
  
The lab tech shared a quick grin with the other two agents before answering Gibbs. Luckily we requested info on Emily before the power went out, so we have her fingerprints. One of the ones that Kate lifted from 2F matched. Also, a couple of the hairs that Kate picked up from 2F match some of the ones taken from her clothes. That's all I've had time for so far.  
  
What about DNA? Gibbs paced around the lab.  
  
Gibbs, DNA takes time, you know that. And I need something to match it to. While Abby watched Gibbs and waited for the next question, Kate broke into the quiet.  
  
Say, Abbs, you wouldn't happen to have a hunting knife, would you?


	33. Chapter 33

Gibbs, Kate and Tony stood in the observation room and watched as Emily Pederson was brought in. She hadn't been given a chance to clean up, giving Kate one more psychological advantage. This woman, whom Kate could only view as her enemy, yanked the chair and sat defiantly, glaring at the observation mirror and the watchers behind.  
  
Gibbs entered the interrogation room first. He didn't expect to break this arrogant female. She radiated deceit and hatred in waves so powerful they felt like physical blows. Ignoring her, he leafed through a file deliberately made thicker for the interview. After several minutes he slapped the file down and turned his intimidating glare directly into the eyes of their suspect.  
  
I hate liars, Pederson, and you're a liar. Not one honest word has left your lips since you had Lieutenant Lynn Holder murdered.  
  
Emily Pederson sneered. Special Agent Gibbs, isn't it? We met Tuesday night? You seem to have forgotten all your manners since then. Pity; I hate rude men. She tossed her tangled hair and turned her head pointedly away from him, refusing all attempts at eye contact.  
  
Tony and Kate watched the drama from behind the one-way glass, interrupted only when another agent brought Kate the requested hunting knife. She slid the object out of its sheath and turned it over in her hands. Tony, watching her, indulged his curiosity.  
  
Where did you learn how to use a hunting knife that well?  
  
She glanced up at him. Would you believe me if I said summer camp?  
  
You're kidding, right? Leaning back against the edge of the window, he looked at her, looking forward to learning more about this very unique woman.  
  
She grinned back at him before leaving the room.  
  
Gibbs was beginning to see just why Kate hated this woman so much. Thrice divorced and he had still never felt the desire to hit a woman. Until now. Emily Pederson's supercilious visage and snide comments had passed grating some time ago. When the door opened and Kate sauntered in looking cool and composed, he was truly grateful, although he did not show it and would die before admitting it.  
  
Good afternoon, Emily. Nice to see you. No fire escape, no guns, and you're a mess. Now, since you haven't managed to kill me, or even beat me in a fair fight, what do you say we cut the crap? I know you're behind Holder's murder and I'm going to prove it with or without your help. We have the locations of your properties; we'll be checking them out just as soon as we're done here. We have Duvall and we have Larry Martin. She was gratified to see the slight widening of Emily's eyes. Oh, yes. We caught your big, bad, stupid boy; or should I say I caught him. Now I'm betting he's not going to take the fall for you. Neither will Duvall. Kate leaned forward, looking this hated woman head to toe derisively, noticing the faint sheen of perspiration now coating her lip and forehead. You aren't worth the sacrifice. She walked out without another word to the woman; Gibbs followed just as they'd planned.  
  
The team regrouped in the observation room. Gibbs turned to congratulate her on her performance when he noticed her grimace of distaste. Something wrong? he asked her.  
  
She's scum, I know. But there are still parts of that that I don't like doing. Kate shook her head. I'd prefer a straight interrogation, any day.  
  
This was your plan. And phase two is just about to start, so you'd better get ready. He nodded toward the window as a pair of agents arrived to escort Pederson to a holding room.  
  
As they reached the door, two other agents ushered Larry Martin past his partner into the interrogation room. He reacted much as Kate thought he would. His emotions played clearly over his face: shock and dismay followed by fear. She believed him to be the weak link, and now it was up to her to break it.  
  
Larry sat in the same room, in the same chair as earlier. He knew he was being watched; he wondered how many there were behind that mirror. As he heard the door open, however, he closed his mind. They wouldn't get anything from him, not even with Emily in custody. When the interrogator came into view, he refused to allow his surprise to show. Instead of the cold-eyed man from earlier, this was a woman.  
  
Kate sat and looked her assailant in the eye, carefully setting her file on the table. She kept the knife in reserve, hidden in the file for the moment. Resting her hands atop the sheaf of papers, she began conversationally.  
  
Good afternoon, Mr. Martin. Do you remember me? At his silence, she smiled slightly and continued. That's fine, we'll get to that shortly. Why don't we start with your relationship with Emily Pederson? Still no reaction from the man, but again, that was expected. Nothing to say? She had a lot to say about you. About how much she relied on you for, oh, pretty much everything. She said she trusted you to handle so many details for her, she couldn't possibly begin to list them all for us. Kate's careful emphasis on particular words made her underlying meaning clear. Emily was going to hang you out to dry, Martin. She was going to pin everything she could on you.  
  
Martin held tough. This woman was lying. Em would never do that to him, never. It didn't matter what she looked like when they brought her out of this room, she'd never sell him out. Would she? He felt a trickle of perspiration betray him and prayed the snake of a woman across from him would not notice. He would trust Em, he would not betray her.  
  
Kate watched the prisoner intently. He had doubts, but he wasn't ready to crack. He still believed that Pederson hadn't given him up. She needed another lever, and she needed it fast. Standing, taking the file with her, she paced the length of the room. Casually she commented, That must be some relationship you and she share. You'd sacrifice your life for a murder she committed? Of course, you were both part of it, I realize. But she did order it. And then there's the meth. That will add some pretty hefty charges as well. Not to mention the attack on me and my partner. Attempted murder of two federal agents doesn't go down lightly either. And you'd take all that on, so she can go free. Interesting. I wonder how long it will take her to find a replacement for you? A year? Six months? Two, maybe? She leaned over and looked him in the eye. Face it, Larry, you're expendable.  
  
His escalating rage was becoming difficult to control. How dare this bitch insinuate such things about his Emily! Martin clenched his fists and his teeth, but she continued her taunts about his worthlessness, going so far as to claim Em already had another man! A hazy red glare began to build before his eyes.  
  
Gibbs and Tony watched the drama play out before them in the observation room. Privately, Gibbs worried that Kate was in over her head when she began taunting Martin. As the suspect began to show visible signs of anger, he grumbled his concerns quietly to the other man.  
  
Tony glanced at his boss and replied, She knows what she's doing, I trust her. Besides, if she needs help, I'm here and so are you and she knows it. She'll let us know.  
  
Gibbs had to be content with the answer, unsatisfying though it was. He was still trying to get used to this new connection between his junior agents when Martin lunged for Kate. He had his gun drawn and was a hair's breadth from firing, when he felt Tony's hand on his arm. Restraining the impulse to fire, he watched as Kate handled the infuriated prisoner.  
  
She'd had her back to him, knowing she'd pushed him too far. Sliding her hand in the file, she unsheathed the knife in preparation for the attack that was now inevitable. A glance in the mirror showed her Martin's advance and she countered it deftly. Once again her knife blade was pressed against his throat.  
  
Did you really think I'd allow you to attack me? You are a fool! No wonder Emily gave you up. Kate laced her voice with a derision she didn't feel. Sit down, Larry. I don't really need anything from you. As I said, Emily gave us everything we need. We just thought we'd give you a chance to have your say before we have you charged with Murder One and drug trafficking. And attempted murder of two NCIS Agents. Enjoy what's left of your life. Kate gathered up the file, gritting her teeth against the pain in her ribs, and headed for the door. As she reached for the knob, she heard a noise. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw Martin's head had slumped to the table. Shrugging she continued on her way only to be halted by a quiet plea.  
  
  
  
Kate was tired and in pain.  
  
Did she really give me up?  
  
The disbelief and hurt in his voice made Kate sick, but she continued the charade. Yes, she did.  
  
She said she loved me. She said we'd always protect each other. She said... he fought the emotions that bubbled close to the surface. Slowly he regained control. Right, well, screw what she said. You want to know what that bitch is into? Pay attention.  
  
Kate turned around and sat back down at the table, taking notes. By the time the Larry Martin had run down, they had quite a lot on Emily Pederson and the late Lynn Holder. Kate thanked Martin and made her way out of the room, meeting up with her teammates in the hall.  
  
At least now we know how Lieutenant Holder was tied up in all of this. An expert forger!  
  
That's still just hearsay, we need to find some proof, Tony. Gibbs' words reminded them everything was hearsay and required corroborating evidence.  
  
Yes, but according to Martin, we could find just about everything we need either at Pederson's house or at her meth lab. Kate supplied.  
  
Pederson and Martin are in custody, that can wait until morning. The team leader was eyeing Kate suspiciously. Her gait had developed an unnatural hitch to it and her breathing was shallow.  
  
Why wait, Gibbs? Let's just go and get this done tonight! She wanted this case finished, off her desk, out of her life.  
  
Kate, Ducky said you needed rest. By the look of you I'd say you should have been off your feet an hour ago, not wrestling suspects in interrogation. Go home, and go to sleep. We'll start searching the properties first thing in the morning. Gibbs turned away from her and went to his desk.


	34. Chapter 34

Kate and Tony looked at each other, then went to gather their belongings. When Kate gasped as she bent to pick up her handbag, Tony glanced at Gibbs, then walked over to her desk and picked up Kate's things for her. Saying their to their boss, they headed for the elevator.  
  
Thanks, Tony. I'm afraid my side really does hurt.  
  
He smiled down at her. Any time. Just ask.  
  
They stepped out of the elevator and exited the building, the outside air wrapping them up like a heavy blanket. Needing the support and wanting his arm around her, she stepped close to Tony, despite the heat. When his arm slipped around her shoulders without a word from either of them, she sighed and leaned into him.  
  
Once they were settled in his car and headed toward her apartment, she leaned her head back and tried to relax. To her embarrassment, tears slipped down her cheeks from underneath her closed eyelids. Feigning eyestrain, she raised her hands to hide the tears. But the warmth of his thumb on her damp cheek told her she needn't bother.  
  
Do you want to talk about it? Her slight headshake disappointed him some, but he continued, Okay, well, if there's anything I can do, just let me know. His hurt over her hesitancy to confide in him was eased as she nestled her cheek in his hand.  
  
Kate spent the ride home thinking. She hated the deceit that they'd done on Larry Martin. Never mind that he and Emily Pederson were criminals, lying just didn't feel right to her. She was just going to have to take a little time to get it out of her system. And speaking of taking a little time, she and Tony needed to have a little conversation. Before they had a little surprise, if they didn't already. She was more than a little worried about how that was going to go over. She wasn't even sure how she felt about it. And over it all was the unrelenting pain. No wonder she had tears leaking from her eyes. Too many emotions and not enough of her to cope with them all right now. A good night's sleep sounded good. A week off in the Bahamas sounded a lot better. She looked up and blinked as the car stopped in front of her apartment building.  
  
Hey, Kate, we're here. Let me give you a hand. Tony came around and carefully helped her to her feet. His warm, supportive strength saw her safely to her couch, and once she was comfortably settled, he kissed her thoroughly and then went to see about dinner.  
  
Where's that flashlight? he called from the kitchen.  
  
I left it in the bathroom, but there's candles all over the place, she answered.  
  
She lightly dozed to the comforting clatter of kitchen activity. Then she heard the strike of matches, and candlelight flickered around the apartment. At last, Tony brought two plates, went back and returned with two wine glasses.  
  
I hope you don't mind, I thought it seemed... nicer this way. He'd wanted to say romantic, but hesitated at the last minute. It was puzzling how he could feel so confident with her one minute and then so shy the next.  
  
Kate looked at the meal Tony had prepared, an exquisite salad creation using a combination of fruits and vegetables from both of their groceries. She looked back up at him and voiced her approval, silently marveling at the talents of the man. They ate quietly for a few minutes, the dish every bit as tasty as it looked. Finally, Kate broached the silence.  
  
About in the car, she gestured with one shoulder, it was just the day catching up to me. I hate having to lie like that, even for a good reason. Between that and the pain it sort of got to me.  
  
Tony nodded slowly. It made a certain amount of sense, but he suspected there was something more. He wouldn't push, though. She'd tell him when she was ready.  
  
Do you think we'll find what we're supposed to find at Pederson's properties? he asked, changing the subject.  
  
I honestly don't know. I hope so. If she really is making crystal meth instead of just distributing it, I'd like to shut her down.  
  
Even if she is just a dealer, putting her out of business is good. Tony commented and picked up the empty plates. There's still some wine left, if you'd like. He paused as he waited for her answer.  
  
Thinking that wine might make the upcoming conversation easier, she nodded.  
  
I'll bring the bottle back out for us.  
  
Glasses filled, Tony settled next to Kate. She sipped her wine and took a breath. You know, when you get an x-ray, they ask you some interesting questions.  
  
The statement caught him completely off guard. Yeah? Like what?  
  
Well, if you're a woman they ask if there's any chance you could be pregnant. Kate held her breath and waited.  
  
Pregnant. The word rolled around Tony's brain a couple times. Oh, boy. He certainly hadn't been doing anything to prevent that. And guessing from the fact that Kate brought it up, neither had she. Pregnant. As overwhelming as the thought was, part of his anatomy leapt at the thought of possibly having proven its virility. Which made his thinking all the more confusing. This could be very scary; he wasn't sure if he was ready for that kind of responsibility. But, Kate... pregnant with his baby? That could be, well, wow, hm... he felt a small smile slide over his face. Pregnant.  
  
Kate had been watching his face, terrified of the lengthy silence. At last there was a slight smile on his lips; she had no idea what he was thinking; was it good? The wait was killing her. Um, Tony?  
  
He refocused his eyes on her, feeling a little giddy from considering the possibilities. Yeah, Kate?  
  
His voice had the husky tone that sent shivers down her spine, the one that had her asking this question in the first place. About... you, me... um, possibly being pregnant. Her halting voice dropped to a whisper.  
  
He tipped her chin up so he could see her face. How soon will you know?  
  
Flushing bright red, she reached for her purse and fished out her PDA. Tony grinned as she poked at the screen, bit her lip and finally put the device away. I should have a pretty fair idea in a week or so, she said.  
  
Then we'll cross that bridge in a week or so. Kate, look at me, Tony said softly. Whatever happens, I'm right here by your side. Where I want to be. Before she could utter a word, he covered her mouth with his -- showing his feelings more clearly than words could state.  
  
Kate leaned back under the pleasurable assault of Tony's loving kisses. She happily returned his enthusiasm, his tender touches. She felt the hazy veil of desire descend, covering her skin with tingling sensation that made her aware of even the lightest of his touches. She could feel the very masculinity of him stealing her breath away, the pure male scent of him filling her instead. The need for him was a physical thing, growing, driving her, conscious thought no longer in control. She began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, wanting only to feel more of him against more of her.  
  
Kate, Honey, what are you doing? Tony asked, amused, against her eager mouth.  
  
If you have to ask, I must not be doing it right. She was becoming increasingly frustrated with the uncooperative fasteners. Damn this! she whimpered.  
  
Carefully he sat them back up, mindful of her ribs. Looking into her eyes, he was shocked to see naked desire burning there.   
  
Tony, please... she begged.  
  
What about your ribs? Getting pregnant? He didn't know if he could hold out against her if she kept this up.  
  
What about me? I need you, I want you! Don't you want me?  
  
I want you more than you know, Kate. I'm just trying to do the right thing for you tonight. You need to let your ribs heal, Honey. He stood and helped her up. Let's make an early night of it so you can get some rest. Besides, he whispered, if you are pregnant, you'll need the rest for that, too.  
  
They made their way through the dimly lit apartment, blowing out some candles, carrying others with them. Kate was undressing for bed when Tony slipped up from behind her, having finished in the bathroom and extinguished the candles there.  
  
Let me help. She felt his breath on her neck like silk as his fingers undid her bra and slipped it off. He then wrapped his strong arms around her, careful to stay away from her injury, and pulled her tight against him. When he released the embrace she gave him a kiss and reached for her USC jersey. Silently he plucked it from her fingers and shook his head, dropping it on the floor. Keeping his eyes on her, he added the boxers he was wearing to the pile of clothes and slipped into bed.  
  
Kate was shy and nervous. She tried telling herself it was ridiculous to feel that way, but still she wrestled with the feelings. Tony was the first man she'd ever spent a whole night with; others had left well before dawn. Now he wanted them to spend the night naked in each other's arms, for no other reason than just to hold each other like that. Slowly she smiled at this wonderful man she'd been lucky enough to find. Slipping off her panties and dropping them to the floor, she joined her lover in bed, enjoying the wonderfully tactile delights of matching her body to his.


	35. Chapter 35

Tony heard the sound of a cell phone ringing and stirred. Slowly awareness of his surroundings penetrated his drowsy consciousness. He found his limbs pleasantly entangled with Kate's, her body propped against his. He attempted to free an arm to reach his cell phone, thankful he'd thought to charge it at the office. Flipping it open, he spoke quietly,   
  
Where are you? Gibbs' voice barked at him.  
  
Gibbs, what time is it? We don't have an alarm clock here. The weak light filtering through the window told him it was still early.  
  
0500. Let's go; we have properties to search. Impatience began to creep into the older man's voice.  
  
Boss, it's Saturday, Kate's still asleep and I _really_ don't want to wake her. Do we need to start this early?  
  
There was a pause before the team leader answered. Fine, but only because Kate needs the rest. Try to make it soon, the voice growled as the connection was severed.  
  
Closing the phone, Tony tossed it toward the pile of clothes. Then he kissed the forehead of the woman wrapped around him and grinned when she wriggled closer, despite the heat.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Gibbs tossed the phone on his desk and sighed. Knowing his partners were together was still a little unsettling. Admittedly, they'd been nothing but professional on the job and shifting his long-held beliefs wasn't easy. But there was a buzzing along his nerves; he needed the team here, ready to go. Tony's protectiveness only underlined his feeling of anarchy within the group. The nagging feeling he had with these properties was like some cancer slowly devouring his calm assuredness. This case had done nothing but upset the finely crafted balance of his team from the very beginning, why should he be surprised that it had finally wrapped its evil fingers around his sanity. Angrily, he snatched at the cup of coffee on his desk, hunting for peace in the dark brown liquid, begging it to restore the world around him to working order from the chaos it had become.  
  
Minutes later he tossed the empty cup in the trash, the cheap cardboard having failed to grant his wish. He turned to his paperwork to be as prepared as humanly possible for Emily Pederson's properties.  
  
= = = = = = = =  
  
Kate stretched and hummed in sybaritic delight. Not even the pain in her side or the heat in the room could take away the indescribably wonderful sensations skittering through her, radiating from all the places where she was so intimately tangled with Tony. She found waking up with him this way to be more erotic than any foreplay and she wanted him; wanted to start off the day sharing a private magic with him.  
  
She shifted her head to reach his lips for a good morning kiss and found him watching her. She'd seen desire and hunger in his eyes before, looks he'd cast at other women. The expression she saw darkening his eyes now was far more primal, more possessive and it made her breathless. Her lips parted as his mouth claimed hers, and the twinge she felt in her belly had nothing to do with cracked ribs. She matched his desire, but quickly realized Tony was limiting himself to soft kisses and gentle caresses.  
  
Gentle was the last thing she wanted. She had waged a bloody war with her demons and emerging victorious she'd found the most precious gift of all. Love. She felt truly alive for the first time in years, too alive to let another minute slip through her fingers. If that meant begging for what she needed now, she'd beg. Low-voiced words of pleading tumbled incoherently from her lips as her fingers danced ever faster over his exquisitely muscled body. He resisted her briefly, but her passion trounced his caution in their sensual tug-of-war. She felt his wild hunger growing in the kisses nipping at her shoulders. She fed it with fingernails scoring his back. She moaned and pleaded, touching him everywhere, urging him on; he answered in a velvet whisper, erotic words of promise, responding to her increasing frenzy with his own. Without warning she found herself crashing wildly along the ride she'd pleaded for, Tony unmistakably sharing the sensations singing through her veins. Panting from the exertion, he captured her lips immediately, as if needing her kiss more than oxygen.  
  
She could not bear for the moment to end; she wrapped her arms around him and linked her legs firmly around his, too steeped in the pleasure of the feel of him to let go. Unintentionally, the whispered words that echoed her heart's emotion escaped her lips. God, I love you, Tony.  
  
Suddenly she felt her lips, cheeks and neck sprinkled with little teasing kisses as long fingers ran tantalizingly down her side. After a moment, she felt him nibble on her ear before caressing it with a warm whisper. I love you too, Kate. Gently he rolled them over so he could look her in the eye.  
  
Now that's what I call a good morning! How are you feeling, Love?  
  
Kate smiled. In no particular order: hot, sweaty, somewhat sore and extremely satisfied.  
  
He laughed and kissed her again. I think we can probably deal with those. Shall we see about a shower? He reluctantly disentangled himself from her and climbed out of bed, helping her to her feet.  
  
You know this could get to be a habit, DiNozzo. She teased the naked man in front of her.  
  
What's that?  
  
Sharing a bed and a shower with you. We seem to be doing it quite often.  
  
So we do. He cocked his head and looked at her. Does it bother you?  
  
With that body? No, I don't mind at all. You're a _lot_ of fun to snuggle and shower with. She grinned impudently at him, stepping close enough to press her body against his. She laughed when saw him actually blush.  
  
Drawing her into the shower in the darkened bathroom, he changed the subject. You know, we weren't very responsible this morning.  
  
Responsible? What do you mean... Oh! Kate gave herself a mental headslap. It was all his fault for being so damn hot! No, that wasn't fair, it was her body, she should be paying more attention. Well, there are some psychiatrists might speculate that one or the other of us wants me to be pregnant.  
  
Interesting theory. Do you think it's true? Tony was washing her carefully, ever mindful of her ribs.  
  
Right now, I don't know what to think. That was the truth. Everything about this relationship with him was new for Kate. She'd never fallen so quickly and so deeply for someone as she had for Tony. It was almost as if this were too perfect and that frightened her slightly. Perfect things had never lasted long in her life; she hoped desperately that Tony would be the exception.  
  
I think we should finish up in the shower then. Gibbs called earlier; he's anxious to start searching those properties today. Tony shifted positions with her and stifled a groan as she began to scrub him, clearly enjoying the feel of his soap-slicked body in her hands. Of course, we may be here quite a while longer. He gave her a sexy grin.  
  
Much as I might like to agree, we'd better not keep Gibbs waiting. Besides, I want this miserable case closed and off my desk, too.  
  
Finishing up their shower, they dressed and checked the warming fridge for breakfast. Tony shook his head at the contents that would soon be spoiled, then laughed as a thought occurred to him.  
  
What's so funny? Kate looked over at him.  
  
I was just thinking about all the stuff that's going to spoil. His eyes were sparkling with pure amusement.  
  
Okay, I'll bite. What's so funny about that?  
  
Got an idea how we might save some of it.  
  
Gathering the items they felt they would need for a day of property searches and the bags of food they hoped to salvage, they headed out into yet another sun-baked morning.


	36. Chapter 36

Hearing his colleagues' laughter as they exited the elevator, Gibbs looked at his watch. He could hardly fault them for being late, it was only 7:15 on a Saturday morning. He was edgy, however, from waiting for them; he wanted this finished.  
  
How was I supposed to know a dozen other people beat us to it? Tony's mock whining was thick with amusement.  
  
I can't believe there are that many people who thought of it! I still say it's sick! Kate came around the corner with a wide grin on her face.  
  
Not as long as it's all properly bagged and tagged! Tony said with a straight face as he watched Kate struggle not to give in to gales of laughter.  
  
Oh! Oh, Tony, I can't laugh this hard, it hurts my ribs! She sat down at her desk and carefully took slow breaths.  
  
Tony watched her, making sure she was all right before turning to their team leader. Morning, Boss!  
  
Storing food in the body coolers? Gibbs asked drily.  
  
Yep. Can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. There's hardly any room left down there!  
  
The older man just nodded. In case of emergency, Ducky occasionally authorized the personal use of one of the isolated coolers for friends. As long as it was all properly bagged and tagged, that is.  
  
Good morning, Gibbs. Kate had regained her equilibrium and greeted him quietly. The older man took the time to study her carefully. She looked fully rested for the first time since the case started, the shadows he'd seen for days beneath her eyes had now faded into obscurity. She seemed much more contented now; less agitated, as if she'd released a heavy burden.  
  
Kate, you look much better this morning. Did you get a good night's sleep?  
  
She looked at her boss and willed herself not to flush. His voice showed concern over her well-being so she answered in the same vein, trying to forget their previous confrontation over sleeping arrangements. Yes actually, I did. I went to bed early and didn't have any nightmares. It was wonderful getting a full night's sleep without my own brain tormenting me. Now if I just had my air conditioner back, I'd be ecstatic! She smiled, praying that he'd leave the subject alone now.  
  
How are your ribs?  
  
Not bad. Somehow I found a pretty comfortable position that kept the pressure off them and still allowed me to breathe comfortably. They're still sore, but I feel much better today.  
  
Good. Glad to hear it. Tony, keys, Gibbs tossed the ring to the other man. Let's go, we have a lot of ground to cover today. He strode out of the bullpen without a backward glance.  
  
Kate's puzzlement over Gibbs questions showed clearly in her eyes; the tilt of her head silently asking her partner, What the hell was _that_?' Tony's answering headshake and shrugged shoulders were an unmistakable, Don't ask me!'  
  
They caught up to Gibbs at the elevator. He explained that he requested another team to check out the property that Pederson listed as her official address. Martin said it was only a vacant lot; since we have a lot of ground to cover I decided to call in some help. That team has instructions to call and report as soon as they've verified the location and condition of the property. We'll have a detailed report from them by Monday morning.  
  
Sounds reasonable. Does that mean we're checking out the other three? Kate asked as she and Tony followed Gibbs across the parking lot toward a sedan.  
  
No. It's going to take quite a while to bag, tag and load at the warehouse, if Martin's intel is reliable. I don't really want us stuck there if we can avoid it, so I've requested an evidence team. I think we need to be concentrating on the properties that Martin claimed were the meth lab and Pederson's and Holder's real residence-cum-office. They settled themselves in the already warm car and Tony headed toward the highway.  
  
Sounds good to me. Where do we start? he asked, glancing to his passenger for directions.  
  
Gibbs pointed to an upcoming entrance ramp as he answered. First stop is the house. I want to go through that place with a fine-toothed comb; every last piece of evidence that can make these charges stick to Pederson, Martin and Duvall is critical and I don't want to miss a single thing.  
  
After nearly thirty minutes of driving, they arrived at an older looking two story Victorian style house set on a large lot well back from the road. The paint was in good condition, the color a stately colonial blue. From the car it seemed to be a well-cared for modest home.  
  
It appears Ms. Pederson liked her privacy, Tony commented as he climbed out of the car. Looking around the agents noticed that though the lot was large, the front yard was only moderately sized. The remainder of the open space was covered in mulch, as if awaiting plants. Surrounding all this were mature trees that screened the house from view on three sides. Similar trees had lined the road leaving a break only where the gravel driveway appeared; it ran up to and alongside the house, disappearing around the back.  
  
The made their way along a short flagstone path across a neat lawn and climbed the few steps to the spacious wraparound porch. As Gibbs fished out the key that Larry Martin had given them, Tony and Kate gave the tidy area a cursory search, noting the clean but simple wicker furniture. Peering through the windows proved fruitless however, as each had an ornately embroidered lace panel covering it. The snick of the deadbolt drew them back to Gibbs' side as the door swung open noiselessly on well-oiled hinges. They stepped into the entryway, weapons drawn and proceeded to move silently into the living room. Fanning out, they slipped through the rooms on the first level, ensuring the house held no unexpected occupants. Meeting in the sunroom at the back of the house, Gibbs immediately headed back to cover the door. As Tony turned to follow him, Kate indicated an alcove off the gleaming kitchen that had captured her interest and he gave a quick nod. She snapped on gloves and seated herself at a small, antique roll-top desk in what appeared to be a butler's pantry minus its doors. She noted that the tiny room looked as though it was being used as a makeshift office before beginning to carefully sort through the untidy piles covering the desk.  
  
The two men had made their way to the foot of a large staircase. As they had passed back through the rooms on this level they made mental notes of suspicious areas and items to check on. The younger agent noticed the contrast between the simplicity of the exterior of the house and the expensive furnishings he saw inside, but did not comment.  
  
As Tony arrived at Gibbs' side, Gibbs looked past him for Kate. The team leader lifted a questioning eyebrow at the woman's partner. Tony mouthed the word and Gibbs nodded and inclined his head toward the stairs. Tony took the lead and they cleared the upper floor as they had the lower, finding only four large rooms on the second floor. Holstering their weapons, they easily identified the work and sleep areas and began methodically dissecting the two women's lives.  
  
Gibbs had unearthed what was obviously Lynn Holder's workroom. There was a drafting table under a high-wattage lamp, a container of various pens and pencils and a tray with several exacto knives, all clean and lethally sharp. A column of drawers next to the table contained numerous backing materials for any number of government IDs and documents, trays of hologrammed laminates and even official passport covers. Along one windowless wall, he found an expensive digital camera set up, pointing at a dozen colored backdrops hanging from rolls. Another table on the far side of the room held her computer, a high-quality printer and, of course, a laminating machine. Gibbs shook his head. Expert forger, hell!' he thought. If this girl was as good as her equipment suggests, she should have been working for the CIA!' Knowing they could not fit all of this in the car, he called for another evidence team to meet them at the house, then began photographing the room.  
  
Tony began in a luxurious bedroom furnished with antiques and richly appointed. A passing glance at her makeup table revealed expensive brand names. He gave her dresser a perfunctory search and skimmed through her very full walk-in closet, finding only high-priced designer clothing. Finding nothing probative in her private quarters, he entered an adjoining room, clearly her office, noting the woman's passion for luxury extended to her working space as well. He sat down in a plush chair in front of a highly organized antique desk and methodically began to explore the contents. Midway through he knew exactly who Emily Pederson was. She was thorough, meticulous, analytical and highly controlling. She had log books for her meth clients and for Lynn's forgery clients, complete with exacting details on material costs, overhead, markup and profit. Tony shook his head. She could have gone quite far in the legitimate business world, judging by her deft handling of these enterprises. When he found her supplier logs, he was unsurprised to see that they were just as complete, detailing payment terms and dates for materials as well as delivery dates and service ratings. Clearly she did not believe that these books would ever be seen by anyone except herself. Tony wondered why she felt compelled to keep such detailed records of something that could potentially land her in jail. Was it for the pride of a job well done, or was she simply that anal? By the time he was finished reviewing the ledgers he was impressed -- despite his disgust for the woman and her operation. She had one hell of a business sense and she'd been very successful at her chosen profession.  
  
Lynn Holder's bedroom contained little besides the furniture and her clothes; Gibbs quickly finished his perusal of her modest belongings while Tony was still absorbed in the ledgers. He looked around the upstairs hallway, noting the expensive decorator touches before heading down the winding front staircase into the large living room. Even his untrained eye could tell that its furnishings were clearly quite expensive but tasteful. There were a pair of Tiffany lamps flanking the sofa, and several pieces of artwork on the walls that Gibbs suspected were not reproductions.  
  
Tony came down the stairs and scanned the room. Holy cow, Boss. These women sure did like the good stuff! He followed the silver-headed man as they moved into the formal dining room.  
  
How much do you suppose they had tied up in property in this house? Gibbs asked the younger man.  
  
Sighing, Tony looked around. I dunno, Boss. Louis XIV bedroom suite and desk in Pederson's rooms, Aubusson carpets, Chippendale dining room... If it were me, I'd insure the contents for a million easy, but that's without any appraisals. I'm not really into the whole art thing, so I have no idea what they're worth. It's certainly safe to say they at least one or both of them poured a fair amount of their profits into some assets.  
  
Kate, meanwhile, had been poring over a handful of financial documents, floored by the dollar figures she uncovered. Between Emily's crystal meth operation and Lynn's forgeries it appeared the two women had more money than God, twice over! She found copies of some of Lynn's bank statements from the bank that gave them the videotapes. Pulling out her PDA, she compared some vital statistics and found the reason they couldn't find this information previously. Apparently Lynn had forged herself a new Social Security ID. Kate set the statements aside and continued sorting through the documents.  
  
She was just finishing her search when Gibbs and Tony joined her. They were discussing their finds and the value of them, sounding pleased with their accomplishments. She didn't look up as they neared, concentrating instead on reading the paper she'd found crumpled at the back of the bottom drawer.  
  
Kate? What did you find? Gibbs' voice could cut through anything.  
  
What? Oh, just a minute. She stared blankly at the white wall in front of her trying to sort this new information into what she already knew. She went back to the badly wrinkled page and started over from the top, this time with Gibbs and Tony behind her, reading along. As they reached the bottom, each of the men had comments that put the letter in perspective.  
  
Well, she was talented enough for the CIA; Navy Intelligence would have been a good step in the right direction. Gibbs commented.  
  
Tony immediately saw a motive for murder in the transfer letter. Shit! No wonder Pederson had her killed. If Lynn went into intelligence and she went straight, the profits would drop by nearly half. And if she didn't give up her forgery career, there's always the chance that she could get caught and bring her old friend Emily down with her.  
  
Kate tapped the letter in front of her. But this doesn't say if she requested the assignment or if someone found out about her artistic talents and requested her. I found this crumpled up in the back of a drawer. Maybe she didn't want the transfer. And why would she keep the letter? Why not get rid of it instead of shoving in the back of a drawer?  
  
Tony caught Kate's reasoning and constructed a plausible scenario. So, say, Emily finds the letter and they fight. Whether or not she wants the transfer, it's out of control now. Em knows there's not a lot she can do; she has to make sure Lynn can't bring the whole operation down on her head. If she's going to lose her partner anyway...  
  
Better to make sure Lynn can't do her any harm. And make damn sure it looks so much like an accident that no one asks questions. Gibbs nodded as he finished Tony's sentence.  
  
Kate nodded. It's all speculation, but it feels right. It's the first thing in this case that has. By the way, Gibbs, did you look at those videos from the bank?  
  
Last night, he nodded. They do indeed show the fire escape, but they only show the ladder area, not the platform. It appears you were correct about how Holder died; it looked like she was hurrying down the ladder and then it began to sway wildly and she lost her grip. But since we can't see the window area, we can't verify that someone helped' her fall.  
  
What about tampering with the bolts, Boss?  
  
Similar problem. It was apparently done from the first floor platform with long handle bolt cutters. You can see the cutters in the video, but not the person cutting. Gibbs sighed in disgust. He turned back to Kate. What else did you find here?  
  
Financial statements; bank statements, investment statements. These women were richer than Croesus! I can't for the life of me imagine why Holder was in the Navy. Kate absently tapped a finger on the pile.  
  
Join the Navy, fleece the world? Tony commented as he leafed through the documents Kate had stacked up. He gave a low whistle at some of the account balances. That's more money than some Third World countries' GNPs! Tony looked thoughtful for a moment. How far back do these go?  
  
About four months. They weren't very well organized. It's almost as if someone was bringing in mail and leaving it here. There were a few empty envelopes and most of the surface of the desk was disorganized.  
  
Tony shook his head. That wasn't Pederson. She was so anal about her records she'd have flipped if she'd seen this.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment, trying to put it all in perspective and failing to reach an obvious answer.  
  
All right, let's get moving. I called for an evidence team; Holder's equipment is too much for the car to handle. Start bagging and tagging, then we're off to the meth lab. Gibbs turned to head back up the stairs.


	37. Chapter 37

The team supervised the loading of all the evidence at the Pederson house. By the time they'd finished, the midday sun beat down with blistering intensity and the three tired and sweaty agents wanted nothing more than to find some food and cold drinks. Settling for the shield that the car provided, they sunk into the too-warm seats and allowed the overworked air-conditioner to provide them with what relief it could.  
  
Okay, Boss. Where to now? Tony dragged himself from his slumped position behind the wheel into one more suitable for driving.  
  
Take a left out of here and go about ten miles. That should get us to the highway. Gibbs allowed himself the luxury of leaning his head back for a few more minutes. The weather report he'd heard said that with the expected humidity, heat indices could reach nearly 115. After ninety minutes of helping to haul evidence, he didn't doubt it.  
  
As they headed toward their next destination, Tony spotted a small Mom-&-Pop style diner that seemed to be doing a lively business. Hey, guys. What about grabbing a quick lunch? he asked as he slowed, preparing to turn.  
  
Gibbs nodded his agreement, and within minutes the three were seated at a small corner table with tall glasses of ice water. Conversation centered on the house they'd just left.  
  
I still don't get why she left that letter in the desk. It just doesn't make sense. Kate shook her head.  
  
Neither do the financial statements. Four months worth would definitely have been missed by a bookkeeper as uptight as Emily, Tony added.  
  
There have been a lot of things that haven't added up on this case. Somewhere there has to be a key to all this crap. Gibbs sat back and took a long drink.  
  
They continued kicking thoughts and theories around during the meal. When they'd finished, the only thing they'd satisfied was their hunger; the mystery surrounding Pederson's and Holder's relationship and its murderous dissolution remained frustratingly opaque.  
  
Emily Pederson chose her property sites well and the one for her meth lab was no exception. The lot was isolated, the driveway entrance easily overlooked due to surrounding vegetation. Tony's sharp eyes spotted the break in the greenery just as they'd passed it, causing him to hit the brakes and spin the wheel hard to make the turn. This, in turn, caused Gibbs to swear at the younger man's driving, and Kate to gasp at the unexpected jolt. The track they now followed was rutted and uneven, shadows from the canopy of trees making it impossible to find even a semi-level path. Kate grimaced in pain and willed herself not to cry out each time the jouncing car jarred her ribs. After nearly a mile of torment, the unpaved surface was replaced by a gravel road. At this point they were near the edge of the trees and were able to get a look at the structure housing Pederson's facility.  
  
This chick didn't do _anything_ halfway, did she? Tony exclaimed. The building visible in the distance looked to be a small airplane hangar. Roughly a quarter-mile away, it sat in a large, grassy area. Do you think we should call for some backup, Boss?  
  
Gibbs considered Tony's suggestion seriously before agreeing. He flipped open his phone and called for two teams, giving them explicit directions and as much detailed information as he could. Now we wait.  
  
With the car tucked under the trees it took a little longer for the interior to heat up, but after thirty minutes of waiting the three agents were beginning to bake. They were hesitant to run the engine for fear of being heard, so they had rolled down their windows. Suddenly, Gibbs sat up straighter and cocked his head toward the window.  
  
What is it? Kate asked softly.  
  
I thought I heard...  
  
The unmistakable sound of guns being cocked silenced the man and drew the attention of all the occupants of the car.  
  
Get out. Hands where we can see them. Tony, Kate and Gibbs exited the sedan through doors that were opened for them in some strange parody of valet service.  
  
Armed. Now, why doesn't that surprise me? Take their weapons. The speaker gestured to one of his associates while he eyed Gibbs. The security team leader's look was dispassionate as he assessed the older man. He then flicked his eyes over Kate and ignored her, before moving to Tony.  
  
Gibbs, meanwhile, had done his own assessment. His first thought was that somehow Jeremy Duvall had escaped custody. He quickly realized though, that the man standing before him must certainly be Jeremy's brother. The two men bore a startling resemblance to each other. He was young but well-muscled; cold and apparently emotionless. His quick dismissal of Kate, however, showed his inexperience and might be his undoing. He would need to be handled carefully.  
  
The agents were marched toward the laboratory, fingers interlaced, palms up and hands resting on their heads. In a way, this was a relief for Kate. It put the least amount of pressure on her ribs and reduced the likelihood that she would be grabbed by the arm and twisted around. As they neared the building, she sized up their safe zone options should escape be possible. Unfortunately, there was nothing surrounding the building that the team could use for cover. Snapping her eyes upward, she found that darkness would not even be their friend; the security lighting installed here looked to be of a much higher quality than what Tony's landlord was willing to buy. They would need to use the inside then to their best advantage. As they stepped through the doors, Kate took in the large open area and memorized the placement of everything within it. And she started to plan.  
  
Tony was pissed. He should have seen those damn guards sneaking up on them. Hell, they had to come from quite a ways around through the trees! Or they'd had sentries hidden along the road. Either way, they shouldn't have gotten the drop on him. As they reached the building, he flicked a glance a Kate. She was concentrating on something, eyes darting about with the speed and precision of a hummingbird. Guess I'd better start thinking of something to help us get out of this mess.' There were five on the security team that captured them. As Tony was shoved inside, he counted four more. Nine unfriendlies. Great.'  
  
Gibbs kept his body relaxed as his captor prodded him through the door. He hadn't planned on being captured, but it solved the problem of getting inside the building rather neatly. And in stripping the agents of their visible, primary weapons the security team had made the fatal flaw of not patting them down. In addition to the snub-nosed revolver comfortably hugging his ankle, he had two knives. He knew from experience that Tony would have the same reassuring weight of hardware strapped to his leg, along with his handy belt knife. As Kate dressed for the weather, he could see she wasn't concealing a firearm the way the men were, but as she'd met Gibbs' assessing glance her eyes were hard. She was fine, what she wasn't carrying, she'd acquire. He smiled to himself; they were still armed and they had two of the best teams on the way for backup.  
  
Who are you? The Duvall look-alike was in Gibbs' face.  
  
The agent refused to recoil from the sour breath. NCIS. You're all under arrest. Gibbs smiled slightly at the derisive laughter that surrounded the three captives. Well, it was worth a try.  
  
What the hell is NS, NIC, whatever? one of the meth workers asked.  
  
Who gives a shit? It ain't DEA, so shut up and keep working! another replied.  
  
Hey, Duvall! Gibbs recaptured the security team leader's attention.  
  
Shoving his weapon roughly into the agent's stomach, he snarled at the man, How do you know my name?  
  
Oh, we have Jeremy in custody. You two look an awful lot alike. As he spoke, Gibbs felt the cell phone in his pocket begin to buzz; the backup teams were here. According to procedure, if the backup is unable to contact the primary agent, the backup is to assume that the primary agent or team has been compromised. He continued to talk, buying the new arrivals a little time to get in position. You know, maybe you can explain something for me. Neither your brother nor his girl, Emily, wanted to talk to us after we picked them up. Wanna tell me what you've got going here?  
  
Duvall laughed. Emily's not Jeremy's girl, she's my girl. Jeremy likes that dishwater blonde Lynn. He gave a mock shudder to show his distaste for the woman.  
  
Gibbs waited until Duvall's back was turned then gave a slight tip of his head toward the door to let his team know help had arrived. Then he continued drawing Duvall out. So your, what, little brother is now cuddling with his supposed flame's murderer? And you're good with that?  
  
The single word erupted from the man dragging with it the only genuine emotion Gibbs had seen: utter shock.  
  
Which part didn't you get? I'll be happy to go over it for you. His tone was mild, but his eyes betrayed the determination that drove him now. He believed the bewildered man before him could supply more than a few of the missing pieces to this case. When the other man simply stared at him, Gibbs pressed each point home.  
  
Lynn Holder is dead. Emily and Larry Martin killed her. Emily and Jeremy tried taking potshots at my team. Now all three are in custody and Lynn is in the morgue with a broken back, a broken neck and a fractured skull. Along with a few dozen other injuries that come from a two-story fall. He pushed until Duvall looked physically ill.  
  
Lips working like a fish out of water, their captor finally found words. Lynn can't be dead! We need her. Larry... what's he got to do with any of this? Em promised she hadn't seen him in months! Regaining control of his runaway emotions, he swung his assault rifle around to point it at his tormentor. You're lying, he ground out in a low, hate-filled voice.  
  
Gibbs had pushed him far enough. As Duvall prepared to fire, Gibbs dove for cover behind a wooden pallet stacked with shrink-wrapped packages.  
  
Don't shoot, you moron! You'll blow the whole place up! one of the lab workers screamed in panic.  
  
Shut up! Duvall snarled. Come out, you lying bastard. He redirected his attention toward the pallet, but Gibbs was already on the move, drawing attention away from his teammates and the door through which they entered.  
  
Kate and Tony took their cue from their leader, each darting for a secure location. It seemed that everyone in the building was focused on the drama Gibbs had created. Kate's hiding place put her closest to the door and she spotted the video probe as it slithered under the door. Creeping backward toward the spot where she believed Tony to be, she whispered, Backup's here. When all she heard was a grunt in reply, she risked a peek around the corner of a large wooden packing crate only to find Tony struggling with one of the security guards.  
  
Tony had crouched down between two wooden packing crates toward the back of the open area. He scuttled forward along the narrow aisle until he spotted a security guard. As he reached the front corner he darted upward, pulling the man down and quickly clapping his hand across the shorter man's mouth. He'd managed to disarm the guard, but the man was refusing to surrender easily and Tony was hampered by the need to keep the fight quiet.  
  
Kate spotted the dropped firearm and rescued it, crawling between the crates with her partner and his writhing captive. The guard knew she wouldn't fire and his eyes mocked her as she twirled the weapon in her grasp. She took satisfaction in the flash of fear they showed right before she pistol-whipped him. Tony's eyes were full of thanks.  
  
One down, eight to go. I'm going after the lab guys; we need to get everyone out. Tony whispered as he freed his revolver from his ankle holster.  
  
Kate nodded. You want this? she asked, offering the guard's pistol.  
  
Nah, don't want to spook em. This is good. Watch your six.  
  
You too, she whispered as she made her way back toward the door.


	38. Chapter 38

Gibbs had his small revolver in hand and had moved a fair distance across the hangar. Duvall was still shouting at him, but the enraged man was slowly winding down.  
  
Hey cop-man whoever you are! Nice try! But your lies didn't buy you anything; you're still trapped. Round him up, boys. Duvall turned around and for the first time noticed that Kate and Tony were missing. Shit! What do I pay you for? Find them! he snarled, waving his weapon around carelessly.  
  
By then, Tony had reached the laboratory space and slid beneath its glass-laden table. As the business end of Duvall's gun flew past flasks and tubes, two of the chemists ducked in fear -- only to be met by the grim-faced agent and his revolver. As their eyes widened in shock and one prepared to call out, Tony drew back the hammer on the gun and shook his head. He motioned for them to crawl ahead of him toward the wall and the door his sharp eyes had detected.  
  
Gibbs had reached the far wall ahead of his pursuers. He wedged himself in a narrow space as he waited for the first of the guards to reach him. Snaking out an arm, the former Marine applied a chokehold to the man, then disarmed him as he sagged to the ground. Picking up the guard's weapon, he headed for the hangar doors along the wall.  
  
Kate slipped out the door they had entered and found the team leader. Quickly she informed him of the situation inside, answering his questions and pointing out her security concerns. The agent in charge, Mike Watson, detailed the placement of his personnel for her. Since she was already familiar with the interior, she would go back in and help her partners take down as many as they could. Outfitted with an earpiece and mini-transmitter, Kate waited for one of the agents to check the situation inside with the video probe before sliding back through the door. As she crouched down she saw a sliver of light along the wall behind where the meth chemists had been working. She watched Tony slip back into the building and drop to the floor, the door disappearing as it was closed.  
  
Gibbs had just reached a door near the hangar doors when all hell broke loose. Gunfire erupted from the area near where they'd entered. Duvall swung around and headed in the direction of the sounds as Gibbs discovered the exit he'd planned to use was barred and locked. Swearing under his breath, he prepared to shoot the lock holding the bar in place. Muffled thumps and grunts from somewhere else in the rooms filtered through his consciousness. Through it all, he could hear Duvall yelling; the once tough, assured voice slowly becoming that of a whiny bully now that his gang was missing.  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
The frightened lab tech fumbled the catch on the hidden door before it swung inward. Tony caught it then shoved his two captives out the door and into the surprised hands of two of the backup team members.  
  
  
  
Jackson, take these two. There are two more in there...   
  
Jackson's partner grabbed Tony's arm with one hand and pressed his other to his ear. Kate's on comm and she's going back in; she says there are eight left?  
  
Six now, and I can get two more out the same way. I don't know where Gibbs is or how many he's taken down. Heath, I'm going back in; either give me a comm unit or get out of my way!  
  
Frustrated, Heath jerked a thumb over his shoulder and Jackson took off toward the front of the building. The agent then yanked his unit off his belt, removed the earpiece, and handed it to Tony. Don't screw up, DiNozzo. Gibbs chews ass worse than the Director.  
  
Thanks, Heath. Get the door, will ya? He dropped low and slipped in, checking out the room before sliding all the way to the floor. Watching the feet of the remaining two chemists, he gave a whisper to his partner.  
  
Hey, Kate.  
  
Tony. I saw you come back in. What's the body count?  
  
I dragged half the pharmaceutical staff out. I'm going for the other half now.  
  
Okay. I think Gibbs has taken out at least one, possibly two of the guards, but I haven't seen him so I can't be sure.  
  
By my count that leaves one left besides our loose cannon out there. Watch your six, Todd.  
  
You too, DiNozzo. Kate flattened herself against the wall, watching her partner drop and disappear from view as she did so. She began to carefully slither along the wall only to be surprised by the last remaining guard several feet from the door. Instinct took over and Kate slammed her right hand forward, the fist containing the gun creating a sickening sound as she connected with his throat. Gurgling sounds replaced words as he brought his gun up to fire. She grabbed for it with her left hand and they struggled for the weapon. Two or three rounds were discharged during the scuffle, the bullets ricocheting wildly. Finally, with an elbow to the face and kick to the knee, Kate was able to fell the man. Kneeling above her former captor, Kate yanked his own handcuffs from their holder and snapped them on the still writhing man.  
  
Watson... Todd... she gasped into her headset.  
  
Todd. What's wrong; we heard shots.  
  
Kate bit down hard on the pain threading through her body. I have another guard down. Shots fired, but no one hit. Still no sight of Gibbs. I'm going to try and find him; can you send someone in for this guy?  
  
Heath, DiNozzo. I've got my last two, but they're not happy. Need a little help here.  
  
Kate was slowly climbing to her feet, her ribs complaining from the rough treatment, when she discovered that one of the bullets hadn't completely missed her after all. Swearing violently under her breath, she tried to take a couple of steps, keeping low. The searing pain in her lower calf was manageable by itself, but compounded with her ribs and difficulty breathing, she wasn't certain she would be able to cross the room safely. She eyed her options carefully.  
  
Duvall had run out of everything: men, patience, options. He took one last look around the lab, and seeing no one, vented his rage in a childish display of superiority. Firing his weapon indiscriminately, he screamed incoherently, Emily! Not Lynn! No! I won't go down for this! The random hail of bullets rained down; they struck glassware on the lab tables, shattering flasks, spilling liquids. As the chemicals splashed into one another, fire ignited. Duvall watched the seconds tick by in slow motion as one pristine flask blossomed into rainbow shards, its contents cascading to the table only to bounce back white hot and explosive. The sound tore through his body, as did the metal flask stands. Fire raced along the lab's surfaces, flames licking hungrily at the remains of avarice.


	39. Chapter 39

  
  
Gibbs heard something in the timbre of Duvall's voice, a precursor to irrationality that warned the agent he had precious little time left. Foregoing the door next to him, he sprinted the few remaining feet to the hangar doors. He grasped the release lever and flung himself through the opening as bullets danced insanely through the room. He was followed through the narrow opening by an intense heat and deafening noise, the force of which tossed him into the back of one of Watson's team members.  
  
Gibbs is clear; I repeat, Gibbs is clear, said one of them, although it took the older man a second to realize he spoke into a headset.  
  
Gibbs, are you all right? Are you hit? We heard gunfire. This from the man he had crashed into. Gibbs shook his head gingerly, then looked up, recognizing Agent Davis.  
  
I'm fine, Davis. What about Todd and DiNozzo? Gibbs started to get up, then thought better of it when his head spun. Reaching a hand up instinctively, he felt the lump forming on the back of his head. Davis' hand landed on his shoulder to steady him.  
  
Just sit there a minute, the agent said, as the three men eyed the chunks of smoldering wood scattered around.  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
Kate had just about plotted a course across the hangar to find Gibbs when something in Duvall's voice broke. In that instant, she knew he could start firing at any time. She froze in her tracks, praying that the man could get himself under control when she was startled by a tap on her arm.  
  
Agent Todd.  
  
Kate recognized the man as one of Watson's agents and relaxed. He pointed at the guard handcuffed next to her and motioned toward the door. She nodded her agreement and the two bent to haul her still wriggling prisoner to his feet, propelling him toward the door. She struggled to hide her limp but the men with her spotted it quickly. While the prisoner smirked at her difficulties, the agent spied the bloody wash down Kate's leg.  
  
Agent Todd, you're hit! he hissed.  
  
I think it's just a flesh wound. Look, let's move, Duvall's about to crack and I want to be out of here before it happens.  
  
Just as they opened the door, Duvall lost his grip on reality. Kate heard the wild cacophony of gunfire and ricocheting bullets. With her last ounce of strength, she shoved the guard out the door. She and her rescuer landed in a pile on top of the prisoner, yelling simultaneously, Hands dragged the three to their feet and pulled them away as the ground shook beneath them and the door they hadn't quite closed blew off its hinges.  
  
Kate heard voices around her; someone saying, Todd is clear; I repeat, Todd is clear, minor injuries. Another voice yelled, Get that breathing apparatus down here, NOW! She thought she heard someone say Gibbs was clear, but she couldn't be sure. She was having trouble breathing, and she was starting to feel shaky. Somewhere in her brain she knew it was shock, but she was too numb to process anything, including the fact that someone had to catch her as she started to fall.  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
Tony had acquired a second gun before going back in. Coercing his remaining prisoners out should have been easy. After handcuffing them, however, they decided to fight back.  
  
Why me? he groaned under his breath. He heard Kate report her man down and he gave her silent congratulations. He then requested help with his stubborn chemists, resisting the temptation to solve his problem by knocking their skulls together. When Jackson arrived, they dragged the men slowly backward. Somewhere during the struggle, Tony picked up a muffled comment on his headset.  
  
I think it's just a flesh wound. Look, let's move, Duvall's about to crack and I want to be out of here before it happens.  
  
That was Kate, he whispered. Look, Jackson, we gotta go. Grab the jerk and move. He twisted his fist in the back of the scientist's shirt collar and took off in a crouched run for the door, Jackson hot on his heels. He was fumbling with the catch when Duvall raised his weapon and took the first shots.  
  
  
  
Stand back, DiNozzo!  
  
The door crashed open just as flames began to appear on the lab table. Four men sprinted out the door, shouting, as a gout of flame and sound followed them from the portal, tumbling them to the ground.  
  
Tony's headset was knocked loose and he was seeing stars from his impact with the ground. He allowed himself a moment to lie still, taking inventory from the toes up. The voices that swirled around his head mixed with the impossibly tranquil vista of the summer sky.  
  
DiNozzo's clear; I repeat, DiNozzo's clear, possible minor concussion. We need emergency services over here, stat! Jackson's down! Where's that damn breathing gear, we've got a man in respiratory arrest!  
  
He tried to sit up, but the resulting wave of nausea forced him back down. His thoughts danced about with the voices around him. He closed his eyes and tried to untangle the words. Possible concussion? Was that me? Must have been,' he thought. Flesh wound? Didn't Kate say that?' Concern for both his partners made him call out without thinking. Hey, Heath! he yelled, wincing from the echo ringing in his head.  
  
Yeah, DiNozzo, what's up? The agent hurried over and knelt by the younger man's side.  
  
Gibbs and Kate?  
  
Both clear. Gibbs took a blow to the back of the head, but not as bad as you. They said Kate just has minor injuries, but she went into shock, so I don't know.  
  
Tony closed his eyes for a brief second as he replied. She has three cracked ribs, left side. Ducky said she was lucky she'd had no spleen damage before... He let the thought trail off.  
  
Thanks, that'll help. It certainly explains her labored breathing. Heath spoke into his headset, relaying the information. After a momentary pause, he thanked the speaker and turned back to Tony.  
  
EMTs have just arrived, they'll tell us when they know more. They said she also has a bullet wound on her lower right leg, superficial only.  
  
Tony gave a tiny nod of thanks, not wanting to move his head, not capable of saying anything. He closed his eyes, moving only when the breathing apparatus was brought to him. 


	40. Chapter 40

  
  
Gibbs slowly climbed to his feet. Having been reassured that his team made it out safely and the air masks delivered, he proceeded around the building, seeing firemen and haz-mat safety workers arriving as he did so. The EMTs were first on the scene; they'd set themselves up in a remote area and it was in this direction Gibbs headed. Arriving, he asked Heath about the casualties. He was told they were treating two prisoners for smoke inhalation, and a third for a fractured larynx. Agent Jackson had a piece of metal embedded in his shoulder. It wasn't a life-threatening injury, but they were concerned about both blood loss and fluid replacement in the heat. Gibbs nodded and then asked to see Kate.  
  
"Agent Todd is over there." he said, pointing to a pair of medics hovering over a flattened gurney.  
  
As Gibbs moved closer to the trio, he could see there were some cold packs near the makeshift bed. Kate's eyes were closed, asleep or unconscious he couldn't tell, and to his mind she seemed pale; he expected one of the EMTs to answer his unvoiced questions. The woman taking the patient's blood pressure finished her task, then took charge of the conversation.  
  
"You are?" Her voice was pleasant, but her manner was direct.  
  
"Special Agent Gibbs. Agent Todd works for me. How is she?"  
  
Recognizing authority, she was all business. "Superficial GSW on right calf. Shock from blood loss and dehydration, and difficulty breathing from toxic fumes and earlier rib injury. Both breathing and BP have improved since administering O2, and there is no abdominal rigidity to suggest that she has sustained trauma to her spleen." Looking up from Kate's chart she gave the man before her a disapproving glare. "She should be fine, but I would recommend that you avoid assigning Agent Todd to further hazardous duty until she is fully healed."  
  
Gibbs gave a short bark of laughter. "She was the one who wanted to search these properties last night! Tell you what, I'll give her the week off; _you_ make her stay home."  
  
Tony walked up in time to hear the last of Gibbs' conversation. "We're getting a week off? I'll make sure Kate stays home, Boss!" He bent to take his partner's unresisting hand, whispering, "Hey, Kate! It worked, we got the week off! Now let's get out of here before he changes his mind."  
  
Kate was vaguely aware of being moved. Her ribs ground together and she cried out weakly, unable to prevent the sound from escaping her lips. Voices bounced around her in meaningless waves as she concentrated on managing pain that had suddenly grown razor sharp edges. Someone held a bottle to her lips and she thought she heard a voice buzzing in her ear, something about water. She took little sips between painful breaths, drinking as much of the cold, sweet fluid as she could manage. Then feeling a comfortable surface supporting her weight, she allowed herself a moment to rest, just a moment, no more...  
  
Tony's voice was far away, saying something about a week off. With great effort she dragged herself up from the deep sleep into which she'd quickly dropped. Just as she was about to open her eyes, she heard a female voice accosting Tony.  
  
"Who are you? Leave Agent Todd alone, she needs to rest!"  
  
Kate could hear the smile in his voice as he answered the woman. "Agent Tony DiNozzo. Agent Todd is tougher than you think. Isn't that right, Kate?"  
  
Kate opened her eyes, smiled and propped herself up gently. "I do feel much better. I'd like to go home. Tony..." Her smile turned to an expression of mock horror. "Wow! You're filthy! Gibbs is going to make _you_ clean out the car, you know."  
  
"Hey! At least I don't shred my clothes every time I get into a fight." He pointed at the large rip in her shirt. "You must be hell on a clothing budget."  
  
Gibbs shook his head and turned to the shocked EMT. "They're fine," he said over her sputtering. "I'll see to it that a doctor checks them out, but I guarantee they won't agree to go anywhere with you." He looked back at his teammates who were still teasing each other.  
  
After the release forms were signed for both Tony and Kate, they followed Gibbs toward Agent Watson.  
  
"Mike, is everything under control here?"  
  
"Yeah, Gibbs. We've called in a little more help; I think we'll have it cleaned up in a couple hours and be completely out of the way for emergency services."  
  
"Would you mind if we head out?"  
  
"Are any of you fit to drive?"  
  
The three looked at each other and shook their heads gingerly. Tony answered for all of them. "No. Gibbs is the closest, and I don't think either of us could take it."  
  
Gibbs looked about to smack the younger man, then pulled back. One concussion was enough for the day.  
  
Watson nodded then gave a piercing whistle, which made all three recoil in pain. A young agent trotted up.  
  
"Don, give these three a ride back to HQ. And take it easy on the bumpy stuff; they're a little banged up, okay?"  
  
The young man nodded enthusiastically and took the keys dangling from Tony's finger. They headed toward the car and climbed in, Tony sliding into the back seat with Kate and putting his arm around her. She looked up at him questioningly, but as soon as they hit the rough road, she gasped and hung on to him.  
  
Once their driver turned onto the much smoother main road, the three sighed with relief. Tony reluctantly removed his arm from Kate's shoulders and they each sat up straight and moved apart. Unconsciously, the team members all adopted the same pose, dropping their heads back and closing their eyes. Kate broke the silence first.  
  
"So do you suppose Holder's death was an accident after all? Duvall said Lynn was important to their operation."  
  
"Don't know. But I need a scorecard just to keep up with the players. Holder's boyfriend, the one we interviewed, was Lee Allerton. He didn't know anything. Now we find out that Lynn was supposedly involved with Jeremy Duvall and Emily Pederson was involved with Jeremy's, was it older brother? And did we even get his name? Oh, and then there's Larry Martin, who thought he was involved with Emily, but wasn't, except maybe to murder Lynn, but... AHHH!"  
  
"Thanks for that very confusing summation, DiNozzo, " Gibbs muttered drily. "Clearly whatever went on in that apartment, something made Holder head down that fire escape. And something caused it to sway so much that she lost her grip. Add that to the fact that the bolts were cut, and this is premeditated murder. It just becomes a question of was Lynn the intended victim or not."  
  
They lapsed into silence for several miles. Then Tony spoke up. "So, interrogations and paperwork tomorrow?"  
  
"Actually, DiNozzo, you and your concussion can have the day off. We'll pick it back up Monday morning. I'm going to ask Abby to fingerprint all those documents Kate took off that desk. Maybe there's an answer in there."  
  
They rode in silence, each mirroring the others' pose until they returned to NCIS. As they dragged themselves out of the sedan, they thanked their driver and then Gibbs herded his junior agents inside and called Ducky.  
  
"Oh, come on, Gibbs!" Kate protested. "I'm feeling much better."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Can't we just go?"  
  
"Not until I'm satisfied that you're both all right and at least one of you is fit to drive. Besides, don't you need to get some food?" He turned away before they could see the grin on his face.  
  
They headed down to Autopsy to await Ducky and "shop" for a day's worth of food from their store in the cooler. Gibbs insisted on keeping an eye on them, lest they try to make a break for it before the coroner could check them out. Thankfully, it didn't take long for the man to arrive, shaking his head as he entered.  
  
"I begin to think that I should not let the three of you out of my sight. All right. Which of you is first?"  
  
Tony grinned as Gibbs tried to get out of being examined by the doctor. "Uh, no, Duck. I'm fine, really. It's those two that need to be... "  
  
Ducky cut him off. "Jethro, did you think I would only take your word for it? I spoke to Mike Watson, and he informed me of your head injury as well. Now for trying to lie to me, you get to go first. Have a seat." He smiled at his friend and waited for him to comply.  
  
When he was satisfied Gibbs had nothing more than a moderate-sized goose egg, Ducky nodded and allowed the man to leave.  
  
"I'm staying until I'm sure they're fine," he stated, and shifted around on the table.  
  
Ducky sighed. "Who's next?"  
  
"I'll go next, Ducky, but only if the men excuse themselves." Kate waited, but no one moved.  
  
"That sounds fair, Caitlyn. Gentlemen, since I need to x-ray the lady, would you kindly leave my lab?" Ducky extended his arms to sweep her teammates out of the room. As Tony left, he threw a glance over his shoulder at her and received a wink in return.  
  
Once the doors were closed, Kate removed her blouse so Ducky could check her ribs and take another x-ray. "Thanks for shooing them out, Duck. I appreciate the privacy."  
  
"No problem, my dear. I'll want to check that bullet wound as well. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Sore, but not so bad, I guess. I'm definitely ready to go home." She sighed as she lay down on the cold metal table and allowed the coroner to gently probe her side. She sucked in a breath and bit her lip to keep the pain under control.  
  
"I wish you'd taken it a little easier today. We'll see what the x-rays tell us. Let me check your leg." Ducky carefully removed the bandages and examined the wound. "This doesn't look too bad, you were lucky here. It looks uglier than it is; if you keep it clean and dry it should heal nicely, better than just a burn from the bullet grazing you. Keep it bandaged loosely so the air can get to it."  
  
He then retrieved the familiar heavy plate containing the x-ray film and placed it under her, brought over the lead apron and positioned it once again over her lower abdomen and pelvic regions.  
  
"Ah, do I need to ask..." he trailed off.  
  
Kate gave a weak smile. "Answer's still the same."  
  
Nodding, he positioned the machine appropriately and photographed Kate's ribs. Coming back over to her, Ducky removed the plate and hesitated a moment. "Caitlyn, I hope I'm not out of line with this, but have you talked with Anthony about... " he let the sentence trail off.  
  
Kate looked up at him in surprise. After a lengthy pause she said quietly, "Thanks for your concern, Ducky. Everything's under control."  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll just take this and get the film in the developer and let you get yourself together." He helped her sit up then took the film and headed for the door, feeling vaguely embarrassed.  
  
Kate eased herself off the table and gingerly slipped her ruined blouse back on. 'What's the point,' she thought. She held the ripped section of the shirt, sighing in disgust. She turned as she heard the doors open and Gibbs and Tony came back in.  
  
"Well?" Gibbs was as impatient as ever.  
  
"Gibbs, he hasn't developed the x-ray yet!" Kate shook her head and took a seat in Ducky's desk chair. The trio waited in silence for the doctor's return.  
  
The hiss of the doors drew their attention. "Now, Anthony, I believe it's your turn. Over here, please." Ducky waited while Tony complied. Gibbs and Kate watched as the doctor gave the agent a thorough going over.  
  
"Well, you look to be fine, Tony. But to be on the safe side, I'd rather you didn't spend the night alone. I'd like someone to wake you up every four hours, just for tonight." Ducky turned and looked at Kate.  
  
For a moment the silence in the room was deafening. Then Tony cleared his throat and said, "Thanks, Duck. I'll, uh, take care of it."  
  
"Do we need to wait for the x-ray? I promise, I'll stay off my ribs, Doctor. I'd really like to just go home."  
  
"I don't see why not, as long as you get plenty of rest and avoid anything strenuous."  
  
Tony was moving in a flash. Grabbing up the bag of food, he was out the door before Ducky or Gibbs could utter a word. Kate, feeling a slight flush color her cheeks, tossed a thank you over her shoulder as she quickly made her way out the door as well.  
  
"I'll call you about the x-ray!" Ducky called after her as the elevator doors closed. 


	41. Chapter 41

They were silent until they reached the car, Tony fingering the keys awkwardly. Hey, Kate? he asked softly. Would you drive? My head is killing me.  
  
She took the keyring from him and grinned. Sure, but I'm only making one stop. My ribs hurt so bad I'm ready to die.  
  
Gee, guess I'll just have to suffer another night with you then, huh? Well, Ducky did want someone to wake me up during the night. They slowly climbed in the car and he leaned over to give her a kiss.  
  
Just as long as I stay off my ribs. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed for home.  
  
During the quiet drive she thought about the afternoon. Not about the case, but about the moment when the building erupted in flames. Of course there was fear in that instant, but it was only the fear of getting the group of agents immediately around her to safety. She realized that she never once worried about Tony during the explosion and it took her a few minutes reflection to realize why. She knew he was okay. Somehow she felt or believed he was safe. She remembered this morning in the shower, it seemed like days ago, she'd had that fear that she'd lose him. Now as she poked and prodded that tender spot she found that though she'd gained another physical wound, perhaps she'd healed the very last of her emotional ones. Even if this relationship wasn't meant to last, and she prayed that it would, Tony had given her the gift of abiding love. Knowing that he'd always be there to catch her if she fell gave her strength to let go.  
  
Tony leaned his head back and closed his eyes. It was a relief to just ride for a while. His thoughts drifted toward Kate and the explosion earlier, the feeling of a tightness around his heart until he knew she was out safe. Now the need to just hold her was overwhelming. With everything they shared he discovered that she gave him something no one else did; the simple right to be human, with all the flaws that go with it. He was used to his father, his teachers, his coaches, even his girlfriends expecting him to be the perfect man. It was exhausting, not to mention impossible. Kate simply smiled and stepped to his side to be his partner, not his critic. With her, to need help wasn't to fail, to make a mistake wasn't to risk dismissal. Even if this relationship wasn't meant to last, and he prayed that it would, Kate had given him the gift of unconditional love. Knowing she'd always have his back if he needed help gave him the courage to let go.  
  
Kate parked his car next to hers in the back parking lot of her building. She looked over at the seemingly asleep man next to her and gently stroked his cheek. When his eyes opened she said quietly, We're home.  
  
Home. Sounds good. Do we have to move?  
  
And here I was hoping I'd get you to carry me, Kate teased.  
  
Let's see, you or the food. Sorry, Todd. You walk, I'm carrying the food. He grinned at her and dragged himself out of the car, groaning.  
  
Typical guy, always thinking about his stomach. Kate climbed out slowly, gasping as her ribs ground together. Tony was at her side in an instant, despite the pain in his head.  
  
Geez, Kate! Why didn't you tell Ducky how bad this really was? His voice was thick with concern.  
  
Because I didn't want to be in a hospital, I wanted to be home with you. Now let's get inside and lock the door before Ducky and Gibbs try to come take me away!  
  
Tony gave her a warm smile. Yes ma'am!  
  
They had just closed the door behind them when Tony's cell phone started to ring.  
  
Glancing at the caller ID as he opened it, exhaustion gave way to giddiness. NCIS Outpatient Ward, Trauma Unit.  
  
Where is she? Gibbs snapped.  
  
Well, hello to you too, Boss. Tony grinned over at Kate who had stretched out on the sofa.  
  
Damn it, DiNozzo! Her cell phone isn't on and I want to talk to her now! Gibbs was clearly angry, but the undercurrent of concern was evident.  
  
Tony extended the device in Kate's direction. Sighing, she plucked it from his hand and spoke preemptively.  
  
I'm laying down, I'm resting and I'm not going to the hospital to do the same thing there in an uncomfortable bed where they wake you up every few hours to poke at you. If you want, Ducky can come check on me tomorrow after 10 a.m., otherwise I'll see you on Monday. Goodnight Gibbs, get some sleep yourself. Without waiting for a response, she flipped the phone closed.  
  
You do realize, no one's ever hung up on Gibbs before and lived to tell about it. Tony was struggling not to laugh.  
  
Kate smiled. What's he going to do, fire me for wanting to sleep in my own bed? An evil grin crossed her face as she continued. Fine, after this case, I could use the rest.  
  
At that he gave into the laughter he'd been holding back and stumbled his way into the kitchen, turning on the flashlight he'd left there the previous evening. He put away the food and then fixed sandwiches for them, carrying the modest supper into the living room. He set the plates on the coffee table and lit two candles, turned off the flashlight and helped Kate to sit up so she could eat. There wasn't much conversation during the meal, but the need to be close to each other kept them touching as much as possible.  
  
They cleaned up their dinner plates and then headed down the hall, arms around each other. Lighting candles in the bathroom, Kate glimpsed her filthy and disheveled state in the mirror. A shower, even a cold one, would be preferable to sleeping in grime. Tony leaned around the doorframe to check on her as she was undressing.  
  
Whatcha doing?  
  
I refuse to put my filthy body in our bed. The possessive just slipped out; she didn't know when she stopped thinking of it as her bed. I have dirt and grass stains from top to bottom and I can't stand myself another minute.  
  
Tony stepped over and helped her remove her clothes. He didn't want her to put any pressure on her ribs, and he enjoyed the feel of her in his hands. Her eyes drifted closed and she sighed with pleasure. When the last of her garments were removed, she opened one eye and reminded him he could probably wash up as well.  
  
Is that an invitation? Because if it is, I accept. And I'll even do all the scrub work; all you have to do is relax. He grinned happily at her as he stripped off his clothes, started the shower and helped her in. Truthfully, he was concerned about her ribs, so the fact that he was helping her eased his mind some. He began to carefully wash her, making sure to take extra care around her injuries.  
  
Mmm, Tony... I love the feel of your hands on me. Kate's eyes were closed and she was enjoying the soothing sensation of her lover's touch.  
  
Kate, I'm trying to be a very good boy here and see to it that we both get clean enough for bed. Do not start purring at me in that sexy voice. Kate's soft skin and enticing curves were tough enough to ignore in silence.  
  
Can't help it. I like the way you make me feel. She was tired and breathing still hurt some, but she found herself needing him more than sleep, more than air.  
  
Oh, Kate, he groaned as he slipped her past him, allowing the cool water to sluice down her body while he scrubbed the dirt from his own. She reached out her hands to assist, but he grinned and leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
I don't think I dare let you help, Honey. We just might never make it out of here. He finished washing and moved under the water spray, Kate brushing her body against his provocatively. He gave a small growl, uttering,   
  
She gently leaned her head back and laughed. I'm only teasing if you can't have it. Trust me, anything you see, you can have. As many times as you can manage it!  
  
That's it! Out! He twisted the knob on the shower and had her standing on the bathmat in seconds. You are a vixen, you know that? He grabbed up a towel and began to dry her off, taking extra care with her leg wound. I told myself to be good tonight, to let you rest; when I saw how much your ribs were hurting you, I was determined you'd get a good, healing night's sleep. He'd worked his way up her body and was now looking her straight in the eye. Never mind that the only thing I wanted to do was to bring you home and make love to you until dawn.  
  
As he spoke she found herself clutching the well-formed biceps, and not just for support. Her eyes were wide and her mouth dry. As her tongue darted out to lick her lips she saw his eyes follow it, as if mesmerized. In a low voice she responded to the words that had already caused a tightening deep in her belly.  
  
I'm worried about your head, I don't want to make it worse. But I do want you; I want to wrap myself around you, feel your heartbeat next to mine. I want to be tangled up with you, be part of you. She looked in his eyes, dark in the flickering candlelight, and whispered, I love you Tony, please let me show you how much...  
  
He didn't care about the water droplets clinging to his body or the rivulets trailing from their wet hair. In that instant all he cared about was the woman in front of him as he dipped his head down to capture her lips. Pulling her dry body against his damp one, he danced her backward to their bed, rolling his hips to hers, teasing her with his arousal. He loved the little sighing whimpers she made against his mouth. Gently, he eased her onto the bed and slid in next to her, taking time to stroke her breasts and belly, grinning in delight.  
  
she sighed, slightly shaky. Please, please... She lifted her hips slightly in silent supplication.  
  
Please what, Kate? Tony gently pressed his long frame against her side and whispered in her ear. It was his turn to do the teasing. With his fingers he drew lazy circles around her abdomen. Her hands were frantic on his, pulling them to the places that craved more than mere touch. But he was in no mood to rush, and his long lingering strokes sent her passion careening out of control. She grabbed his hips in a futile attempt to drag him across her, and clawed at his chest and arm when he refused to surrender to her body's demands.  
  
Although he found this wildness in her exquisitely arousing, he proceeded to lavish attention on those areas he'd neglected: her strong jaw line, the curve of her neck, her delicate collar bone, the swell of her breast. His tongue traveled joyfully along sweet flesh, Kate's pleading moans stoking the flames of his desire. Deciding they'd both endured enough tantalizing torment, he gently rolled their bodies together, keeping pressure off her injured side. Calming her desperation with gentle strokes of his hands, he whispered, Trust me, honey. Let me love you slowly.  
  
Gradually she subsided to sighs and whispers, fingers skimming over his soft skin. He answered her with whispers and caresses of his own as she matched his rhythm. Their kisses became teasing, sharpening their hunger. Sighs became pants and gasps, arms and legs entwined, the need to possess each other overpowering. Driven by something she didn't understand, Kate nipped at his shoulder, marking him as hers. The growl he let out as she left her brand on him heated her blood to near boiling. Nibbling on the satiny skin, she moaned as his hands touched and teased every part of her. Caresses seemed to carry sparks, sending tingling sensations racing along their skin. There was a subtle shift in the tempo as they became desperate to satisfy each other. As the pulsating wave of exhilaration washed over them, Tony cradled Kate's injured body protectively. Sighs and whispered words of love spilled from lips still grazing flushed skin. Slowly they calmed, still entwined, and drifted off to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Kate woke suddenly, uncertain. She blinked and looked around but could find nothing that would have disturbed her sleep. Remembering that she needed to wake Tony, she kissed him and whispered in his ear. The response she received made her grin, but it wasn't the one she was looking for.  
  
Come on, DiNozzo! Wake up! She spoke louder this time, running tickling fingers down his side.  
  
Hnng, tired... lemme sleep... came the mumbled response.  
  
Kate chuckled. No, sweetheart. You have to wake up and talk to me. Doctor's orders.  
  
Kate? I'm awake, see? G'night. He stretched his arms above his head and tried to roll over. She still had her legs around him though, and kept him pinned.  
  
Nope, gotta wake up all the way. She walked teasing fingers down his stomach. So far she'd been gentle, but she was starting to get worried. Come on, Tony.  
  
He sighed deeply and rubbed a hand over his eyes. Okay, okay, I'm awake. Let's see, concussion, right? I'm Tony DiNozzo, it's 2004, my head hurts like hell and my sexy lover won't let me sleep. Anything else? He leaned over and gave her a very thorough kiss.  
  
Ohhhh... no, I think you answered all the important questions. Are you allowed anything for pain? Kate laid back, running her hand negligently over his chest and belly.  
  
I think I can have Tylenol, if you have any, he answered, sighing with pleasure.  
  
Yeah, there's some in the medicine cabinet. Want me to get it for you?  
  
No, honey. You and your ribs stay put. I'll drag my pounding head out of bed. How about you? Do you need something for the pain? He stood up slowly, groaning.  
  
Probably not a bad idea. Kate closed her eyes. She heard him fumbling around in the bathroom and then his gentle voice whispered in her ear.  
  
Here you go, hon. He handed her the pain relievers and a cup of water. While she downed them, he crawled back into bed. I checked my watch while I was in there; it's only 1:20. Waiting until she'd settled, he closed the distance between them. Dropping his voice to a whisper, he said, I know it's hot, but I love holding you, Kate, as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
She purred in contentment, leaning her body against his, easing her ribs, and casually draped a leg across his. She was already drifting back to sleep, sighing out a soft, Love you, Tony, as she settled.  
  
The next time either of them woke, sun was streaming through the window. Kate narrowed her eyes to mere slits, shading her face with her hand. She took a moment to drink in the feel of being gently cupped against the enticingly masculine body behind her. From the softness of his breath on her ear, his wonderfully broad chest, his strong, yet gentle arms, finally to his long, lean legs -- she loved how protective he was as they slept. She liked how feminine she felt with him when they were alone. Grinning at her silly, romantic notions, she rolled over carefully and tried to wake her .  
  
Tony, sweetheart. Time to wake up. She slid her hand down his side to his hip and back.  
  
Mmm... do wrly. The muffled noise wasn't quite up to human speech.  
  
Nope, that did not translate. Wake up. She gently poked at him, resisting the urge to use more interesting measures to wake him up. At least, for now.  
  
Mm tired! Early! He tried to burrow back into the pillow, pressing himself closer to Kate in the process.  
  
She shifted slightly and nibbled at his ear. If you can talk to me in complete sentences, I promise to let you go back to sleep.  
  
She felt him sigh. Keep that up, you'll be lucky to get complete thoughts. He rolled his head taking his ear out of range and opening one eye. Okay, Honey, what's it gonna take to get some extra sleep?  
  
Oh, name, date; you know, the usual stuff to prove you're lucid.  
  
I'm screwed. He was pleased to note that her peals of laughter didn't hurt his head. He was concerned when she gasped, but smiled when she teased him back.  
  
Naughty boy. You know it hurts when I laugh. Now start talking, or I'm calling Gibbs and Ducky. Then see if you get to spend the day in bed with me. She grinned at him.  
  
My name is Anthony DiNozzo, it's a miserably hot summer Sunday, 2004, and I'm really looking forward to spending the rest of the day in bed with Kate Todd. His green eyes sparkled as he gently pulled her in for a kiss that soon had them both hungry for something far different than a simple breakfast. The distant sound of Tony's cell phone pierced their awareness and they each groaned.  
  
they breathed in unison. Tony laughed as he went to get the phone. The real question is whether he's on his way, or if he's already outside pacing.  
  
Kate closed her eyes and listened as he fished the pesky instrument from the jeans he'd left on the bathroom floor. She let his end of the conversation drift by her.  
  
  
  
How's your head?  
  
Good morning, Gibbs. My head's feeling better, although I was hoping to get a little more rest today. How's_ your_ head?  
  
Fine, mostly, Gibbs muttered. How's Kate?  
  
Tony had reentered the bedroom and was visually devouring the object of inquiry. Grinning, he said, She seems to be fine so far. Would you like to ask her yourself? I believe she's awake.  
  
Kate lifted one eyelid and caught sight of the mischievous expression on Tony's face. Motioning for the phone she spoke. I'm awake, hand it over.  
  
Tony's grin grew suggestive and Kate's shock as she spoke into the phone gave her voice an odd quality. Good morning, Gibbs.  
  
Kate? Are you sure you're okay?  
  
Yeah, I'm fine. Are you and Ducky waiting to break my door down to check that fact? She closed her eyes, expecting this to be her last tranquil moment of the morning.  
  
No. Ducky said if you were both doing well enough this morning, he'd like to come by around lunchtime to check on you. And he'd even bring lunch, if that's good by you.  
  
Kate's eyes popped open in surprise. What time is it now? She glanced at the watch Tony held in front of her as Gibbs replied.  
  
9:40. If it's all right, I'd like to tag along for lunch. I want to see for myself that you're both okay. Besides, Abby's at the lab running prints from all our suspects; if we get lucky, maybe we can plan a little strategy for tomorrow's interrogations.  
  
Um, sure, okay. So, what time do you think you'll be here? Kate's still surprised eyes were locked with Tony's confused ones.  
  
Ducky said one would be a civilized hour for a decent meal. Does that sound good to you?  
  
Fine. See you both then. Kate flipped the phone closed and dropped it into Tony's waiting hand. Ducky and Gibbs are coming for lunch at one. Does that sound as strange to you as it does to me?  
  
Tony tossed the phone over his shoulder. Yes, actually it does. But it also gives us three uninterrupted hours alone. Betcha I can think of a couple of things to do before we have to get ready for company.  
  
Kate's gentle laughter floated through the room as they spent Sunday morning satisfying a variety of appetites.


	43. Chapter 43

Gibbs dropped the phone onto the lab table and looked at the dark-haired girl in front of him. Her concentration was focused on pulling fingerprints from the piles of documents that Kate had unearthed in the desk.  
  
Talk to me, Gibbs. Abby's eyes never left the papers in front of her, but she was not oblivious to the man behind her. Although he sat silently, she knew he was preoccupied with something; she wasn't going to let him off the hook.  
  
Gibbs, however, was an equally slippery fish. Nothing to talk about, Abbs.  
  
She knew the case was bothering him, but this seemed different. Taking a guess at what else it might be, she asked casually, What do you want to know about Kate and Tony? She carefully hung the next sheets of paper in the fuming chamber then turned to gauge his reaction.  
  
Enigmatic blue eyes looked back at her. I think I know too much already. I get the feeling every time I call they're in bed.  
  
Abby laughed as she turned back to her work, carefully beginning to dust the surface of one of the documents she'd previously removed from the chamber. Can't blame em for that.  
  
Gibbs pressed his lips together in a tight line and said nothing.  
  
There was silence for a few moments while the young woman bent over her work. Then she turned and looked at Gibbs levelly. You know it's unhealthy to keep that much stress bottled up.  
  
Gibbs began, warningly.  
  
Fine, you don't have to talk to me. I don't need your stress anyway. She painstakingly moved onto the next page. But you need to purge, Gibbs, before you blow.  
  
Gibbs told Abby to call when she had something, then headed out.


	44. Chapter 44

Kate was sitting on the couch looking around her apartment. She liked having her own space, had required it growing up. Anyone with siblings understood that. Her independence was important to her as an adult, though, too. With all her past relationships she'd still felt the need to maintain some space, to be apart and alone at times. And now here she sat, broken ribs, shot in the leg and her coworker living out of a suitcase in her bedroom. It was the closest and most dependent she'd ever allowed herself to become to a man. It was also the happiest and most loved she'd ever felt because of one, too.  
  
Tony carried two glasses of water and set them down on the coffee table. Seeing Kate was lost in thought, he teased her gently. I'll give you a penny for them. A nickel, if they're about me. He grinned at her as she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Okay, Tony. Follow me. As she stood, he was at her side helping her. She led the way to the bedroom and he whispered in her ear.  
  
I realize you can't keep your hands off me, but I don't think we have the time... he grinned as she swatted at him.  
  
You are so full of yourself, maybe I should just send you packing! She smiled and kissed him. But, I have a different task in mind at the moment. That needs to go. She pointed at his suitcase, sitting half open on the chair.  
  
Tony looked at her, puzzled. What exactly was she trying to say?  
  
There are extra hangers in the closet and there are two empty drawers at the bottom of the dresser. Don't you think it's time to put your clothes away, Tony? Her voice was soft and shy, as if she was uncertain of his answer.  
  
Stunned and elated, he swept her gently into his arms, showering her with kisses. Oh, yeah, he breathed. Smiling at her sigh of relief and contentment, they turned toward completing the assignment.  
  
Kate's cell phone rang just as she sat back down on the couch. Tony looked at it in surprise.  
  
I thought you turned that off.  
  
We can't buzz anyone in with the power out, remember? Figured I'd better turn it back on, so they could call when they arrived. Would you mind... Tony already had his keys in hand and was on his way. She flipped open her phone and answered. Kate Todd.  
  
How the hell do you get into this building anyway?  
  
Hello, Gibbs. Most people start off a conversation with Hello'. Tony's already on his way down to let you in, he should be there in just a second. See you shortly. She heard the security door open on the other end of the line and Tony's voice before the line went dead. Good bye. We end conversations with... oh forget it.  
  
Tony let Gibbs in, and then waited as he saw Ducky pull up behind Gibbs' car. Can I carry something? he asked as the doctor approached, lugging a good-sized cooler.  
  
No, thank you, answered the coroner. How is your head today?  
  
Better. I had plenty of rest so the headache I had last night is almost all gone.  
  
Well, be careful about bumping your head. You still need to take it easy on your brain for a little while. Ducky said seriously.  
  
Oh, don't worry, Duck. DiNozzo always takes it easy on his brain. Gibbs' tone was irreverent however, and Tony smirked at the familiar razzing from his boss.  
  
Alone, Kate shifted on the sofa. Her side was throbbing viciously and she desperately needed some relief. She'd been fine overnight and this morning had started out well, but she'd felt so guilty just lying around while Tony fixed yet another meal for them. Needing to do something to help, she'd tackled some basic chores; even though she'd been very careful, the twinges from her ribs grew more severe as the day wore on.  
  
Rather than admit to the pain aloud, she popped a couple of ibuprofen. No point in worrying Tony -- or worse, getting hauled into the ER -- she'd be fine once the painkillers kicked in. Unfortunately, the medicine didn't seem to be cooperating with the plan, and she prayed that she could keep up the charade through lunch. As she finally eased into a position of relative comfort, she closed her eyes with relief.  
  
  
  
Her eyes snapped open to find three sets of questioning eyes looking down on her. Struggling to sit up, she sucked in a breath as the pain shot through her. Determined to cover, she forced a smile and said, Sorry, I must have just zoned out for a minute.  
  
Her reaction did not escape the good doctor's notice. Oh, Caitlyn... He sat down beside her and patted her hand, eyeing his runaway patient critically. I assume you've deduced that your condition has worsened. Mind you, you're still luckier that you have a right to be. Two of your hairline fractures are now full fractures, but you don't seem to have torn any muscle. If you hadn't bolted last night, my dear, I could have taped those ribs for you. It would have eased the pain considerably.  
  
I'm sorry, Ducky. All I wanted to do last night was come home and sleep in my own bed. As far as the pain, I'm sure I'll be fine. It's no big deal...  
  
Actually, honey, it is. Tony interjected the far side of the couch, shaking his head. Broken ribs take quite a while to heal; I broke one playing football in college. The doc had me taped up every day for a month. I really should have thought of that last night.  
  
Ah, excellent, Anthony. Then you'll be able to assist me, since you're familiar with the procedure. With your permission, of course, Caitlyn. At her nod, he continued. And I assume I can trust you to see that she's properly taped each day? He turned back to the injured woman. You'll need to be taped up each day for six weeks, even if you don't feel like you're in pain. You don't want to risk reinjuring the bones as they knit.  
  
Kate wasn't thrilled with the length of time, but anything that could help the pain would be welcome. She rose from the sofa with the doctor's aid and turned to lead the way to her bedroom, but Ducky, unsure of which direction to turn, stepped directly into Kate's path. The collision wasn't hard enough to do damage, but the resultant pain was more than she could bear at that moment. As much as she tried, she could not bite back the cry that escaped her lips.  
  
Gibbs was next to her and he reached out to steady her even as he lashed out at all of them. This is ridiculous, Ducky! She should be in a hospital getting proper medical care! DiNozzo, you are no substitute for a registered nurse! Damn you, Kate! Why do you have to be so stubborn!  
  
Now, Jethro...  
  
  
  
Kate was furious, but chose to remain calm, seeing that more anger would not solve the problem. Using a patient voice that cut through both men's protestations, she said, Sit down, Gibbs. She placed a hand on his arm before adding, She gingerly lowered herself to the sofa, and Gibbs followed suit. I am capable of making my own decisions--  
  
Well then try making a smart one for a change and take care of yourself!  
  
Kate's eyebrows rose and she pressed her lips together, and indication that he may have taken his concern for her too far. Let me ask you something, Gibbs. If you'd been in a position to prevent me from doing anything on this case that has or could have injured me, would you have done it? Answer honestly.  
  
he snapped, without thinking.  
  
Even if it meant we might have lost a critical piece of evidence?  
  
Of course. Kate, you don't sacrifice people for no reason. And this, he said, pointing a finger at her side, was for no reason.  
  
Tony's laughter echoed from across the room, and all eyes turned in his direction. Wrong answer, Boss. Getting in Kate's way only pisses her off. The smarter move is to grab your gun and ask where she wants the back up. Ducky nodded in response to his words; Gibbs looked thoughtful. Tony grinned at Kate before continuing. That way at least I'm already there if you get your ribs broken or your leg shot. But then again, I find the tough girls intriguing.  
  
Kate returned her lover's smile and then spoke to Ducky. Let's go get me taped. Anything that cuts down on the pain is a good thing. She headed for her bedroom, letting the doctor and Tony follow.  
  
Gibbs stared after the three as they departed, wondering exactly when he had lost control of his team. He was spared further silence by the buzzing of his cell phone.  
  
  
  
Hey, Gibbs. Got something.  
  
What, Abby? He was in no mood right now to play games with the girl.  
  
You need more coffee, Gibbs. You're grouchy. Those papers were as well-handled as a cocktail waitress' butt. I plucked five sets of prints off of most of them, all the same. None of them your deceased or Pederson, except for the transfer letter. Everybody handled that.  
  
Who's everybody, Abbs? Gibbs' curiosity was piqued now.  
  
Jeremy Duvall for one, and Larry Martin. Both Emily's and Lynn's prints were on the transfer letter. I'm still waiting on AFIS for the other three. Heath said he'd bring me print cards from the hospital for the three prisoners taken there last night. None of the chemists' prints match. I'd guess Duvall's brother is one, but since he's too crispy to print...  
  
Yeah, yeah. All right, keep on it, Abbs. Thanks. Oh, and I assume you have a list of who touched what?  
  
Of course, the goth girl intoned. Would I be less than thorough for you?  
  
Never, Abbs. Never. He chuckled and snapped the phone shut.


	45. Chapter 45

Kate unbuttoned her blouse and listened as Ducky explained the importance of getting the proper tension on the bandages. She felt Tony's fingers on her shoulders as he helped slip the garment from her and she wondered how much of a part their relationship had played in the recent exchange. She let the men's words wash over her as she ruminated, lifting her arms, inhaling and exhaling when directed.  
  
There you are, Caitlyn. You can put your arms down now. She gaped at the doctor and realized that she felt more like a trussed-up Thanksgiving turkey than an injured agent.  
  
Thanks, Ducky, she said, lowering her arms. It really does feel better. I appreciate this. Let me ask you something. Should I have gone to the hospital last night?  
  
No. As I said, you were luckier than you have a right to be. He finished repacking his bag before turning to face her. You were unwise in rushing home, though. You should have waited for me to develop your x-ray and tape you up. You knew you'd done more damage to those ribs before you left Autopsy last night.  
  
Kate accepted Ducky's gentle chiding. I suppose you're right, but I was afraid you or Gibbs would insist on driving me directly to Memorial. The EMT at the scene was furious with me, but she had to let me go after I signed the release. I didn't think I'd get off so easy with you two.  
  
You wouldn't have. If I thought you had been in danger, I'd have been over here last night with an ambulance to transport you. He chuckled at the look on her face. Perhaps you need to remember, Caitlyn, that we're family. And we're always harder on the ones we love. The coroner picked up his bag and left the room.  
  
Noting the odd look on her face, Tony asked, Kate, you okay? He picked up her shirt and helped her slip it on.  
  
she said, distractedly.  
  
You sure?  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw the love and concern. Her lips curved into a gentle smile as she answered. I'm sure, Tony.  
  
He finished buttoning her blouse and dipped his head down for a quick kiss. Good. I love you, Kate.  
  
I love you, too. She rested her head on his shoulder for a brief moment, before they left the room.  
  
They rejoined Ducky and Gibbs, who were setting up for lunch. Tony went to help, pointing to a chair. Kate, go sit. We'll get this.  
  
She lowered herself carefully into the indicated chair at the table with a bemused smile. Gee, a girl could get used to this, she said, as she watched the three men bringing the food and drinks to the table.  
  
You can still be sent to the hospital, Agent Todd. Gibbs plunked a large bowl of salad down in front of her. He turned away, but not before she caught the hint of a grin on his face.  
  
Tony and Ducky carried in the last of the dishes. There's a cold soup, salad and sandwiches. I also brought iced tea. And I don't want to take home anything but empty containers, so eat. Ducky seated himself as did the others.  
  
The food was enjoyable and they thanked the doctor for his generosity. They tried to keep the conversation light, but it quickly turned to the case. Gibbs passed on what Abby had found out about the documents and they took turns tossing out ideas and new theories.  
  
Well, it looks like we have to start with Jeremy Duvall and Larry Martin. If we confront them with the documents, maybe we can get them to crack. Tony sat back and drained his glass.  
  
I'd have sworn Larry gave up everything when I questioned him, but clearly he was holding out. Do you suppose this whole thing is going to come down to money? Kate had eaten all she could manage, but gladly accepted more tea.  
  
With the kind of money these two moved around, that's more than likely. But the last question still remains. Who was the intended victim? Gibbs shook his head and sat back as well.  
  
Kate had a sudden thought. Did we ever look to see if anyone profited from Lynn Holder's death? All that money has to go somewhere.  
  
Ducky smiled and spoke up. Ah, instead of _cherchez la femme, cherchez l'argent_. When the other three simply stared at him, the coroner rose and began clearing the dishes, muttering something about the futility of bringing culture to the masses.  
  
Kate's right. Now that we know we're talking about very large sums of money, we need to know where it's going. Gibbs was making notes in his notebook.  
  
You know who else we need to print? Allerton, Lynn's boyfriend. The first one, I mean. So far, nobody in this case has been what they seemed; it'd be stupid to overlook him. Tony had one of those gut feelings that the guy knew more than he'd told. He was looking forward to seeing just how much he really knew about his alleged girlfriend.  
  
The team leader made a couple more notes as Tony helped to clear the table. Kate tried to stand and found that between the pain and the loss of flexibility, she couldn't get her chair pushed back far enough to get up. Seeing her struggle, Gibbs helped her to her feet, then steered her straight into the living room.  
  
  
  
What am I, a dog? She moved carefully to the sofa and went to lower herself to the familiar cushion. Gibbs once again stepped over and supported her as she descended the last several inches. After pausing a moment he sat down next to her.  
  
Kate, are you sure you shouldn't be in a hospital?  
  
Gibbs, please.  
  
He lifted a hand in mock surrender. All right.  
  
Kate bit her lip, then ventured, But thanks for caring.  
  
Surprise showed in the blue eyes. Then he nodded and stood, taking a moment to look around before walking over to the balcony doors to stare out at the afternoon sun.  
  
Tony strolled in and sat down where Gibbs had been. I finished helping Ducky put away the empty containers from lunch. Can I get you anything else?  
  
Not right now, thanks. She smiled at him as he threaded his fingers through her hair.  
  
Caitlyn, my dear, I put the rest of the tea in a pitcher I found in your cabinet. I hope that's all right. Ducky selected the armchair nearest to her.  
  
That's fine, Ducky. Thanks again for lunch, it was wonderful. And the tea won't last long. It's delicious and I'm so tired of being hot. Has anyone heard when the power is supposed to be back up?  
  
Gibbs wandered back over and sat in the other armchair, near Tony.  
  
The coroner answered her thoughtfully. The last I heard, they were hoping to start getting some areas powered up as early as today. But that depends on whether it was wiring or transformers that were overloaded. In some ways it's been rather quaint; reminds me of some time I spent in Africa...  
  
Oh, Duck, please. Tony interrupted. No offense, I'm sure it's a great story and all, but I'm so sick of the heat I don't think I can listen to a story about Africa. He moaned and slumped back on the sofa as the others laughed.  
  
Kate protested as Ducky volunteered to launch into a story about Iceland and Gibbs smiled slightly as the bantering continued.  
  
But if you close your eyes, perhaps the frozen imagery will help. The coroner persisted. You know it's been medically proven that...  
  
Not if my eyes are sweating, too! Tony stated. Ducky subsided with a shrug as the others chuckled. The relaxed chatter lasted for a short while before the visitors felt the need to leave.  
  
I'm going to head out. I want to make arrangements to get Lee Allerton picked up for questioning again and get him printed this time. And I'm going to stop by the lab to check out Abby's work for a couple minutes and see how the AFIS search is going as well. Gibbs stood as he spoke.  
  
I'll walk down with you, Jethro. I need to be going, too. Thank you Caitlyn, Tony for having us over. Watch those injuries. Ducky stood as well and moved toward the door.  
  
Tony hopped up quickly. Uh, thanks for lunch Duck, Boss. Should we come into the office with you? Start working on that money trail for Holder's ill-gotten gains?  
  
Yeah, Tony, that's a good idea. Kate started to struggle to get up. Thanks again for lunch, Ducky.  
  
Gibbs looked at his two junior partners and shook his head. Nah, give your injuries the night off. I'll start an inquiry going for Holder's money before I leave the office tonight. See you first thing in the morning.  
  
Tony glanced at Kate and then offered to walk the other two men out, but they waved it off and all said their farewells. After the door had closed behind the visitors, Kate said, Well, that was an interesting afternoon.  
  
He drew the word out. He started to sit down next to her but she stopped him.  
  
This heat is making me drowsy and my ribs are bothering me. I'm going to go stretch out and take a nap. Wanna join me?  
  
Pass up an offer to share a bed with you? Never. Let's go, Todd. He helped her up and they headed for their bedroom.


	46. Chapter 46

Gibbs sat at his desk sorting through the stacks of papers the case had generated. He stretched his neck and took a long swallow from his coffee cup while he glared at the assortment of documents. Lieutenant Lynn Holder's fall had torn through his team and left snarls everywhere; even his tidy reports had not escaped its influence. In disgust he returned to his task, finally locating a critical document.  
  
Twenty minutes later he sat back feeling satisfied for the first time in two days. His reports were ordered, he'd pulled the documents he would need for the interrogations in the morning, and the warrant for Lynn Holder's bank records had been unearthed. He checked his watch and set about making the phone calls necessary to obtain Lee Allerton, his fingerprints, and Holder's financial information. Finally he set up a full background search on Allerton, and a trace on Holder's money. As he was finishing these tasks, the warbling of his desk phone tugged at his awareness.  
  
he said absently into the receiver, concentrating on his typing.  
  
Hey, it's Abby. I finished up the documents and I have a report ready.  
  
This caught his attention. Did you identify all the prints?  
  
Not yet. I'm down to two sets left. I found Scott Duvall's record a couple hours ago and was able to verify that his were one of the unknown sets. The search is picking up speed, though. Power must be restored in places, because I'm not being run through everybody's backup systems anymore. Abby's voice was upbeat.  
  
We're bringing in Holder's boyfriend from the first round of interviews. Tony figured why not go one more round with him, and print him while he's here... He stifled a yawn. As soon as we get the card, you'll have a copy.  
  
Gibbs, why don't you just go home and get some sleep. I saw that lump on your head. Why not give yourself a little break, too?  
  
Because we have to find someway to put Pederson away, Abbs. Right now it's all circumstantial. She's done too much damage to go free, but if we can't come up with enough evidence, she will.  
  
Yeah, but Gibbs, she's not going anywhere tonight. Go home, the lab tech admonished the man.  
  
He looked at his desk. He could probably find a dozen action items that needed completing, but if he were totally honest, the sleep would be more beneficial. Maybe you're right, Abbs. But if you tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it. See you in the morning. He hung up the phone and squared the pages in the center of his desk before heading home.


	47. Chapter 47

The heat wave broke in the predawn hours of Monday with an ominous explosion of thunder that startled Kate from a deep sleep. Instinct made her body jerk upright, pain made her cry out. Instantly, Tony was sitting with her, asking sleepily, Honey, what is it?  
  
Thunder crashed again and Kate leaned her head back against his warm shoulder. I guess the storm woke me. I wonder what time it is. She reached for her watch on the bedside table. Tony's keen eyes read the faintly glowing numbers.  
  
Almost five. Probably not much point in trying to go back to sleep.  
  
Nope. Might as well get ready for work. They climbed wearily out of bed and began preparing for the day.  
  
When they pulled into the parking lot next to the familiar red brick building, they were unsurprised to find Gibbs' car already there.  
  
you don't think he was here all night, do you? Kate asked, as Tony opened her door and held his umbrella overhead.  
  
C'mon, Kate. Of course he was here all night. Good thing we brought coffee for him, too, he replied, nodding at the carryout coffee tray she held. He paused at the main desk to shake out and fold up his umbrella. Once he had relieved Kate of her burden, he led the way toward the elevators. So who do you think we're going to question first today?  
  
My money's on Jeremy Duvall. His brother's death is going to upset him, but I don't know whether he's going to talk or shut down. The elevator doors opened to a subdued bullpen, the rain seeming to have muted everything. Either way, I think he's our best bet. This last of this was said as they exited the elevators.  
  
Sounds good to me. I want to get my hands on Allerton. He's a loose end, and if it's one thing these women didn't like it was loose ends. They rounded the corner to find a fresh cup of coffee sitting on each of their desks.  
  
Glad to hear you say that, Tony. I have an extremely unhappy Lee Allerton waiting in Interrogation just for you. You have two minutes to go over this and get your ass down there. Gibbs extended a folder containing the results of the background search started the night before.  
  
Ahh, coffee, Boss? Tony held out a cup and took the folder with the other hand.  
  
A rain-dampened Kate greedily took a long drink from her coffee before greeting her boss. Good morning, Gibbs. Where do you want me to start?  
  
I want you to handle Martin. You got him talking before, so he's all yours. I'm going to take Duvall. Thanks to Abby, we know his brother's name was Scott and his fingerprints were also on the documents with Jeremy's and Larry's.  
  
What about Allerton's? Kate asked  
  
Abby's running them as we speak. DiNozzo, you ready? Gibbs stood, coffee cup in one hand and gathered several brightly colored folders with his other.  
  
Yeah, Boss. He flipped the folder closed and grabbed up his coffee while Kate armed herself for her position in Observation. The three proceeded to the quiet hallway where the rooms and their first subject waited.


	48. Chapter 48

Tony sat across from the irritated man. The agent had deliberately gone over every single question from the initial interview, slowly, to agitate the subject. Finally Allerton looked ready to explode, completely at odds with his declarations of grief and willingness to help the investigators. The interviewer relaxed and smiled, ready to begin the serious questioning.  
  
Lee... you don't mind if I call you Lee, right? Lee, why on earth are you working as a car salesman? I see that you have a degree in accounting. Plenty of higher paying jobs in that field.  
  
How do you... You investigating me? Allerton's aggravation began to take on tinges of anger.  
  
Well, you know, that's the thing. Everybody we've talked to in connection with your girlfriend has lied to us. We figured we'd give you a chance to come clean, too. So, you want to tell me about Lynn's and Emily's finances and your part in their operation? Or shall we play this game a while longer?  
  
Emily's finances? I don't do Emily's finances. Have you ever met Emily? That bitch is the definition of controlling. She wouldn't let _anyone_ touch her books.  
  
Tony nodded thoughtfully. So, how well do you know the Duvall brothers?  
  
  
  
Gotta do better than that. That wasn't even close to convincing. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
Look Agent... Whatever, I said I'd help. But Lynn's death was an accident, and you're starting to treat me like I'm guilty of something and I don't like it. Allerton's voice rose, laced with fury.  
  
Tony folded his hands behind his head and reclined in his seat, assuming a position of total relaxation. He grinned at the incensed man and said, Okay, just in case you need a refresher course, I'll play along. Lynn wasn't so innocent. Navy Intelligence was interested in her for her artwork. But then, you knew she was an expert forger, didn't you? Yeah.  
  
Allerton's eyes shifted minutely to one side, and Tony knew he was on the right track. And Emily? A fine, upstanding chemist specializing in the creation of high grade crystal meth. And the ladies were double dippin' on their boyfriends with their business associates, Scott and Jeremy Duvall. The mention of the last two names set Allerton to fidgeting. Tony leaned forward to meet the man's gaze, dropped his conversational tone, and went for the kill.  
  
So tell me, who set that cleverly modified fire escape to shaking after chasing Lynn out the window? Cause the video we have says she sure didn't go out for a breath of fresh air and have a little accident.  
  
Allerton's clenched fists were white-knuckled by the time there was silence in the room. Gathering his breath, he spat out one word.   
  
No, that's my boss. So what's the problem? You don't believe me, or you're pissed we caught on? Look, we're pretty sure Emily did Lynn in over the transfer to Intelligence. Just tell me what you know about how the operation worked, who knew what. Tony sat back and waited, but the silence held.  
  
He shrugged his shouldders at Allerton's fixed stare. Fine. Play it your way. Jeremy Duvall's in custody. So is Larry Martin... ah, another name you don't' recognize, I see. We also have Emily Pederson. Unfortunately, Scott's a charcoal briquette after blowing up the meth lab in a fit of rage this weekend; but some days that's just how it goes, isn't it. Tony closed the file in front of him, as if the interview was over. He waited until Allerton's eyes met his before adding, Oh, and we can't forget Lynn. Lying in that alley like a rag doll. Broken neck, broken back. You know I wonder -- did she know it was coming? Was she sure she was going to die when she took off out that window? Or was that terror reserved for the very moment when someone she trusted finally broke her grip on that ladder and she felt the air rushing by her? Tony tossed all the words out matter-of-factly, as if he were dealing cards, watching each one land like a blow. The reactions now showed clearly on the other man's face, overlaid with disbelief.  
  
How dare you, you sick son of a bitch! My God! I loved her, and you sit here talking about how she died like it was some kind of game!  
  
You loved her? Funny way you have of showing it. If someone killed the woman I loved, I sure as hell wouldn't protect the killer, I'd be doing every goddamned thing I could to help find him. Or _her_. He stood and turned toward the mirror briefly before concentrating on the reflection of the dejected man at the table.  
  
Allerton lifted his head and his interrogator turned to face him. You don't know Emily.  
  
I know we have her. I also know we can't keep her without enough evidence. Everything we can get on her is another nail in the coffin. Otherwise she's free to do as she damn well pleases. Tony's voice was quiet but earnest this time, trying to impress upon this man just how important his words were.  
  
Nodding slowly, he said, All right, I'll tell you what I know, but most of it is worthless as far as the murder goes. I was a bystander for the most part; I know more about names and contacts than anything else.  
  
Tony smiled as he sat. You know what, we've had so little to work with, I'll take what I can get. And the agent began taking notes as the car salesman/accountant detailed what he knew about Emily and her sordid world.  
  
Gibbs and Kate watched the interview progress from the darkened observation room. Tony played Allerton like an expert fisherman, every inflection and expression designed to unsettle the man's emotions. The observers were silent and still, intent on capturing a word or gesture that could aid them in their hunt for the truth. Gibbs was so intently focused on Allerton's disintegration that his awareness of the woman at his side faded.  
  
Kate's assessment gave her little hope for a breakthrough. Tony had the interrogation well in hand, but Allerton's behavior made Kate doubt he had the kind of inside information they needed. Tony made his last push; they'd discussed it quickly before he'd gone in so she wouldn't be caught off guard. However, hearing his harsh words describing Lieutenant Holder's last minutes brought back some of the fear she'd had. She found herself drawing in a shaky breath.  
  
The unexpected sound snagged Gibbs' attention.   
  
I'm fine. Really, she assured him. Taking one more slow breath, she regained her composure. Lieutenant Lynn Holder's ghost could no longer haunt her; Kate put the dead woman to rest and concentrated on burying Lynn's partner with the evidence they hoped to uncover. She watched as Tony and Allerton negotiated the surrender of information before turning to face her boss.  
  
Do you think he's going to give us anything we can use? She tipped her head toward the window.  
  
Guess we'll have to wait and see.  
  
Seeing that the situation in the adjoining room was well under control, she said, I'm going to go get more coffee. Want some?  
  
Do you seriously think I'm gonna drink the nuclear waste they put in the coffee pots here?  
  
Right. What was I thinking? She turned and left, the door closing with a soft snick behind her.


	49. Chapter 49

Forty minutes later Kate and Tony walked into Observation. Round two, she muttered, while he flexed the fingers on his right hand.  
  
That was a lot of writing, and I'll bet most of it turns out to be a waste.  
  
Mmm. I bet you'll live, though. Kate replied absently, studying the face of Jeremy Duvall as he was being led into the room.  
  
See how much sympathy you get when you come out with writer's cramp later, Tony grumped good-naturedly, as he too, focused on their next subject.  
  
Gibbs entered the Interrogation room in his usual businesslike fashion, seating himself and setting a thick file on the table in front of him. The interview began much like Gibbs' previous discussion with the man. Duvall's hate-filled eyes stared straight ahead and he made no acknowledgment of any words spoken to him. Gibbs added in the new tidbits of interest; his fingerprints found on the financial documents at the house, his apparent romantic interest in the deceased woman. Jeremy held throughout, steady gaze never faltering.  
  
So, I had the chance to meet your brother Scott, on Saturday. Looks a hell of a lot like you. Are you two twins? Gibbs detected an involuntary muscle twitch in his subject's throat. He continued in the slightly flippant tone he'd adopted. Yeah, it took some work to find his records so we could match up his prints to those documents at Emily's, too. Had to find out his first name from that. There was an unfortunate accident at the lab Saturday night. Guess your brother just kinda flipped and shot up the place. Bullets and crystal meth; ka-freakin'-boom. He laid a photo of the ruined building on the table for the stubborn man to see.  
  
Duvall's jaw muscles had been working overtime to keep his teeth tightly clenched, but at the mention of his brother firing inside the lab, he thought he just might lose it. Surrendering to the need to know, he bobbed his head in jerky movements between the point he fixed his gaze upon and the picture on the table. Words burst forth unbidden. You're lying! It's a lie, you lying piece of shit!  
  
At his tortured outburst, Gibbs quietly laid another photo next to the first: a grisly image of Scott Duvall. Burned beyond recognition, the corpse was rent with molten metal fragments. No ID was possible from the blackened body, but visible on the hand of the victim was a ring. As Jeremy's protests subsided and his eyes locked onto the second picture, the agent removed an evidence bag from the file. Tossing it with an expert flick of his wrist, it landed precisely in the center of Scott Duvall's final portrait. Gibbs watched as Jeremy picked it up with trembling hands and examined the silver circle inside the plastic cocoon. The young man allowed himself one anguished cry for his lost brother before slipping his cold mask back on.  
  
Tell me what happened. I want every goddamned detail on how my brother died. The demand was made in harsh words, anger clearly walling off grief.  
  
While they listened to Gibbs give Duvall the details on the raid of the lab, Kate commented to Tony, Gibbs ought to be very glad there are no weapons in Interrogation. Jeremy's as unstable as his brother. You can see the rage and frustration building in him just like it did in Scott, only Jeremy isn't verbal. We need to put a watch on that kid, he's gonna pop.  
  
You sure? I mean, yeah, he's pissed and all, but you really think he's gonna lose it?  
  
Kate averred, never taking her eyes off Duvall. There was something about his behavior that was more than unstable, it was eerie. This guy's eyes gave her the creeps.  
  
Tony flipped open his phone and called for the necessary backup, making sure that everyone was aware of the situation. When he'd finished, he let Kate know what the new arrangements were.  
  
They're going to have four guards instead of two for transport and they'll put extra watches on his cell. What do you think he'll try?  
  
I have no idea, but there's something in his eyes that bothers me. I sure wouldn't want to be alone in a room with him right now.  
  
Gibbs gave the unraveling man as much information as he dared about the events from Saturday. He could see the instability clouding the man's mind, and he knew he needed to snap him out of the dangerous state. Consequently, the agent let the Marine in him take over the interview.  
  
His voice was like a gunshot in the small room. Pay attention. Lynn is dead. Scott is dead. Three more of your cohorts are hospitalized. You, Larry and Emily are in jail. It's over. We have all of Emily's books, we have Lee Allerton's statement, we have physical evidence linking Emily to the apartment where Lynn died. We have a videotape of her falling, for Christ's sake! He watched as the eyes on the prisoner dilated, perhaps hearing for the first time the seriousness of his situation. You have been charged with assault on a government agent -- whether you are also charged as an accessory to murder is up to you. If you have something you want to say in your defense, I'm listening. With that, he sat down and looked at the uncertain visage across from him.  
  
Duvall licked his lips. Emily told him to be strong, not to say a word. She said they didn't have anything on any of them and that they'd all be fine. Lynn's death was just a horrible accident and they couldn't prove otherwise. But the calm, blue eyes and self-assured posture of the man sitting three feet from him said differently. That man's body language said they had everything he named and more. And Scott was dead. Scottie wasn't supposed to die. Did Emily know? This was way out of control. Damn, all they'd wanted was a little more money, and now look where they were. This was all Em's fault! He swallowed and began to speak.  
  
I'm, uh, not sure where you want me to start. See, uh, look, if Em finds out I've talked, things could get, well, pretty uncomfortable. He glanced around the room, as if he expected her to walk in any moment.  
  
Jeremy, if you don't talk to me, she walks away. Free. Gibbs waited, wondering just how that woman had intimidated so many men.  
  
Nodding, the younger man continued, I think the whole thing was about the money. But I'm not sure. Em was furious when she found out about Lynn's transfer, too. See, we all got paid pretty well. But Em and Lynn, well they made a fortune. Em has -- _had_, one hell of a drug business. I mean, damn, did she know how to operate! And Lynn was so gifted artistically. You never saw any of her work, man, but she was unbelievable. She could do any document in the world, and you'd never know it wasn't the real thing. I couldn't believe it. When she got that transfer letter she was so proud. She'd found out about it a week before the letter came and she told me. She said that her CO had noticed her artistic skills and sent some of her work to NI and they were extremely impressed. She thought it would be cool to put her forgery skills to work for the government.  
  
Well I guess it all came to a head the wrong way round. A couple of the guys had been collecting up some of the financial statements, planning on confronting the girls and demanding more money. Lynn gave me the transfer letter, figuring she didn't want to tell Em until she reported for her new duty. Em's kinda unpredictable and Lynn didn't want to have a fight. I stuck it in the desk in the kitchen, because Em never goes in there, that's the guards' desk. I don't know who found it and gave it to her, but she stormed into the kitchen looking for Lynn, waving the letter. I snatched it back from her, told her to just calm down and I'd go find Lynn. Jeremy paused and swallowed a few times, looking around.  
  
Gibbs gestured and a moment later a guard brought in a paper cup with some water. After he downed it, the subdued man continued.  
  
Em told us she had a drop to do that evening and gave me the address. She said to make sure Lynn was there and she'd talk to her then. And she left.  
  
Gibbs interrupted, When was that?  
  
Last Tuesday, the day Lynn died.  
  
And what time did Emily leave?  
  
Around two-ish, I'm not real sure. After that, I didn't see her again until Lynn and I arrived at the apartment. Those of us asking for more money decided to make it a dual confrontation. Lynn already knew about it from me, and she didn't have a problem with it as long as it was a reasonable amount. We all knew Em would be the problem. Em's kinda, well, a control-freak and greedy, too. We hoped that with Lynn on our side, Em wouldn't put up too much of a fight, and Lynn hoped that with the money issue it would take the heat off of her transfer. Wrong on both accounts. His voice was heavy with regret.  
  
What happened?  
  
I don't know. I wasn't in the apartment. I swear, man. Em opened the door, let Lynn in and told me to go wait in the car. I tried to argue, but Scottie said it'd be cool, so I left. Then about ten, fifteen minutes later Scottie came out and got in the car, slamming the door and swearing. Said he was so pissed at Em he coulda killed her. I hadn't seen him that angry in like, forever. I heard him mention Larry's name, but I didn't get the details.  
  
So I drove him to the lab like he asked and when I got back to the house, Em told me Lynn had fallen. Said it was some kind of accident, I don't even remember the words. She was just so calm, weird kinda. I remember thinking I had to puke, but if I did she'd kill me or something. He put his head down on the table, all the fight gone from him.  
  
Kate's eyes had been riveted to the confessor as each word spilled from trembling lips. She analyzed every nuance of his body language, every flick of his eyes. As his head came to rest on the polished wood, arms dangling uselessly at his sides, she turned to her partner.  
  
He's suicidal. Gibbs won't get any more out of him now; he's hit a wall. And if we want anything more we're going to have to keep a very close watch on him. Believing in Emily was probably all that kept him going after Lynn died. Learning about his brother's death, and breaking his faith in his lover's killer might have been too much at one time.  
  
It's not like we had a choice, Kate, Tony protested.  
  
I agree. I'm just telling you, if you want a witness for trial he needs to be on a suicide watch and he needs some help. Otherwise all we'll have to hand over to JAG is an affidavit and another dead body.  
  
Gibbs stepped up, having entered Observation and heard the last of Kate's comments. How on earth did that woman wrap so many people around her finger? She has to be the most hateful individual I've ever met.  
  
I have no idea, Gibbs. But I'm going to need several minutes to compose myself before I can go in there and go after Martin. She turned from the disheartening sight of the guards leading the unresisting man away. You do realize that we're going to have to bring Pederson back in this afternoon for another confrontation. She looked her boss in the eye.  
  
Even as Gibbs nodded his agreement, Tony protested. Is that really necessary? Duvall just gave up a fair amount on her and we still have Martin.  
  
Duvall didn't give us anything on the murder. If we can't tie her to that we have to let her walk. DEA's licking their chops over her, but we have first shot at her and if we can prove murder she's more likely to stay where she belongs. Gibbs rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
  
Well, I'm not interviewing that piranha! Tony was vehement.  
  
Whatsa matter, Tony? Scared of a girl? Kate teased lightly.  
  
That depends on the girl. Emily Pederson is no girl, however, she's a pit viper. I'm staying behind the glass, thank you.  
  
I'll take her, Kate said. But let's do her this afternoon. I have a feeling I'm going to need plenty of time to get myself ready for her.  
  
The three nodded and left Observation, needing to regroup before Kate's interview with Martin.


	50. Chapter 50

Kate walked into Interrogation, file in hand. This time the sheaf of papers contained no concealed weapon. She was relying on the fact that she had broken Martin before and the addition of the accumulated intel since their last interview to keep the man talking today. She did not want to risk another physical confrontation with him; she was unsure if she could rely on her body to perform the way she would require it to with her current injuries.  
  
She sat down across from the tall man. His cruel countenance had softened some when she had seen him last, but now the mask was back in place. Kate sighed inwardly. Good morning, Larry. We have a few things to discuss, don't you think?  
  
Martin flicked his eyes to the woman in front of him. The same woman who had beaten him twice with a knife to the throat. He didn't want to be in this room with her, which was probably the very reason she was the one questioning him. He sighed. He'd already betrayed Emily, what more could happen?  
  
What's today's topic? he asked, resignation heavy in his voice.  
  
Where would you like to start? I have a handful of financial documents with your fingerprints on them. Lynn's transfer letter to Naval Intelligence, also with your prints. Or there's the jackpot question of exactly what went down in apartment 2F the night Lynn died. Take your pick. Kate watched as first surprise, then irritation crossed the man's face. At her mention of Lynn, his final expression was one of shuttered sadness. Unhappily, he drew a breath and began to speak.  
  
Those papers are easy. After the kids came looking for more money, Em was pissed. She snatched all those papers away from them and shoved them in my hands; told me to make sure they got back to the house so she could take care of them properly. Then Scottie had a fit. Said_ he'd_ take care of it and Em told him he could f.. uh, sorry ma'am. He could do some extremely anatomically impossible acts. Scottie stormed out while Lynn was still trying to calm everyone down. That was the last I saw of Scottie. As far as the letter, when we got back to the house that night, after Lynn, uh, fell; Jeremy was there. Em told him what happened and he just kinda weirded out somehow. I saw him about half hour after he found out about Lynn, but I don't think he knew who he was talking to. I was putting the papers in the desk and he came up with Lynn's letter saying he had to hide it from Em and started trying to shove it in the back of one of the drawers. Then he turned to me and he had this freaky hollow-eyed stare. I got him upstairs and put him to bed and made one of the other guys keep watch on him. I don't know what else he did that night, but I'll guarantee you, neither does he. Martin shuddered violently with the memory of Jeremy Duvall's behavior.  
  
Okay, Larry. I can buy that, except for two things. Emily's prints weren't on the financial documents, and yours were on Lynn's letter. Kate waited.  
  
Em was wearing gloves because she'd been cutting and packing meth. You don't seriously think a business woman like her would risk touching the stuff, do you? And my prints are on the letter because Jeremy was so shaky and acting really whacked out that I tried to help, thinking maybe he'd settle down. He rested his head in his hands.  
  
Kate nodded; the explanation was reasonable and it was a fine place to get Martin started. Now for the harder part. Tell me about what happened with Lynn.  
  
Still with his head in his hands, Martin shook slightly. Lady, I don't want to do this. I didn't want to do this for Em, I didn't want anything to happen to Lynn and I don't want to go to jail for something that made me sick to be a part of.  
  
Larry, look at me. Kate waited until the tortured eyes met hers. I don't have anything solid on Emily. If you don't tell me what happened, she goes free. She walks today, and there's nothing I can do to stop her. You stay because of your attack on me and my partner, and she walks away clean. Cooperating with me will not only put her behind bars, but it might just get you a lighter sentence. But I can't do anything for you if you don't help me. She waited while he processed her words. Slowly he nodded.  
  
All right. The whole thing started Tuesday afternoon. I got a phone call from Em...  
  
# # # # # # # #  
  
_Talk to me.  
  
Larry, it's Em. I got a problem and I need some help. Think you can give me a hand, baby?  
  
Christ, Em! Last time you called me baby I was hauling one of your dealer's asses out of two shitloads of trouble! What is it this time?  
  
I got reason to believe Lynnie's been lyin' to me. I need to talk to her tonight, but I need to put a little scare in her so she don't think of doin' it again.  
  
Lynn! What the hell she lyin' to you for?  
  
See, baby, now you know why I need you! I'm picking you up in twenty minutes. I've got a drop tonight and I want to look at the outside of the apartment building before I check out the inside.  
  
_# # # # # # # # # #  
  
I had no clue what was going on with them. Lynn and Em had been best friends since their freshman year in college. They loved breaking the rules together and not gettin' caught. They encouraged each other in their illegal pursuits. The one thing that drove Em nuts was that Lynn went NROTC. And Lynn could never explain it to her. Hell, I never understood it either. I met the girls during their junior year; by that time Lynn was already running the biggest fake ID business on campus. When I asked her about the Navy thing, she just shrugged. So when Em picked me up and started explaining the whole thing I guess I wasn't too surprised it had to do with the Navy...  
  
# # # # # # # # #  
  
_Hey Babe, get in.  
  
Okay, Em. Now, what's the deal with Lynn?  
  
Her and her precious Navy, that's what. Apparently she's getting a transfer.  
  
And this isn't good news? This is what she lied to you about?  
  
She hid the letter, after she told Jeremy. Dave found it and showed it to Mikey, wondered what they should do with it. So they came to me. Needless to say I was very surprised when my best friend didn't tell me about the transfer she'd received to Naval Intelligence!  
  
Whoa! Naval Intelligence! Do they know she's a forger? And what about you?  
  
Yeah, no shit! I'd like to ask her a couple of those questions myself. Along with, When were you planning on telling me? Were you planning on staying in the game? Did you think about what happens if we all get caught...' those sorts of things. Son of a bitch! I can't believe she would have left me out in the cold like this!  
  
So what are you going to do?  
  
I've got a drop scheduled. I told Jeremy to bring her here and I'd talk to her. Beyond that I don't know what I'm going to do. Nobody's crossed me in a long time, Larry. They all know not to. But I don't know what the hell's gotten into Lynnie, that she would do this.  
  
Tell ya what, Em. Let's get out and take a look around the building. Maybe we'll come up with something that can help us.  
  
Okay, Babe. Let's do it.  
  
_# # # # # # # # # #  
  
Kate watched as Larry dropped his head in his hands again. Clearly remembering the events of last Tuesday was taking its toll. She tried to give him another minute to pull himself together before prodding him gently. Larry? You okay?  
  
Sighing, he looked up. Yeah. It's just that I was the one who pointed out the fire escape. If it weren't for me, Lynn might still be alive.  
  
You don't know that. You said Emily was angry with her; something else might have happened between them. Why don't you finish telling me your story.  
  
# # # # # # # # # #  
  
_You said you'd looked at the apartment before?  
  
Yeah, I was here last week in the red wig. I checked it out thoroughly; it's great for the drop. One of the windows has a fire escape; down this alley, I believe.  
  
Let's check it out.  
  
_# # # # # # #  
  
We walked down the alley and I pulled down the ladder. We climbed up, checked out the apartment through the window and then sat on the fire escape, talking.  
  
# # # # # # # #_  
  
Well, Em, it looks pretty good to me.  
  
Yeah, me too. Say, Babe, do you think we could make this platform a little shakier?  
  
I dunno, I guess so. Why?  
  
Well, I was thinking, if I cornered Lynnie out here and kinda scared her, you know, made her think she was gonna fall... Maybe she'd realize that what we've got isn't such a bad thing, and she'd dump ol' Uncle Sam. She needs to know that I'm who she should depend on for survival.  
  
Whaddya want me to do?  
  
Whatever it takes, Babe. Whatever it takes. Just make sure that it's good and scary. It's about time Lynnie realizes she only has one choice left, and that's me.  
  
_# # # # # # # # # #  
  
I didn't like the whole idea. I mean, Lynn being in the Navy was kinda funky for a forger, but she somehow made it work. And she really was a sweet girl. Yeah, I see the look in your eye, she was a big time criminal working for the US Navy. But you didn't know her. To you she's just a dead body. Man, she was my friend! She was kind and funny and a great cook. She hated to see people upset. That whole scene in the apartment was just a nightmare. If it hadn't been for those greedy kids having to ask for the money that night, maybe, maybe I coulda protected Lynn. God, but by the time Em talked to her she was so furious. And when Em gets furious she gets dangerous. Never, ever forget that.  
  
Tell me about the fire escape -- how did that get taken care of?  
  
Easy enough. I sent Em on down ahead of me; she had things to do for her drop. On my way down I just looked real careful at the whole thing and found an area where the bolts would be easy to cut. So I did.  
  
Anything else besides what happened in the apartment? Kate watched as Larry shook his head. You want to tell me what happened?  
  
He sighed and ran a hand over his face. Somehow, sitting there he felt a hundred years old. He couldn't even imagine how he'd ended up here, but here he was; ratting out his sometimes lover for the death of one of his best friends. And somehow he'd helped to kill her.  
  
Well, Em set up her entry to the apartment, like she usually does, with the adhesive over the latch. So we were in there by about 5:30, I'd guess. Maybe a little later, I'm not real sure. We sort of play those things by ear, cause of residents and stuff. But I know it wasn't any later than six.  
  
# # # # # # # # #  
  
_Is that your cell or mine?  
  
It's yours, Em. Want me to answer it?  
  
Nah, I got it. Pederson, talk... Fine... what time is it now... so you'll be here by eight... all right.  
  
Who was that?  
  
Jeremy. He's got Lynnie, they'll be here around eight. Let's get this finished.  
  
What time is it?  
  
Six. I'm going to have clients arriving any time now. By the way, did you fix the fire escape like I asked?  
  
Sure thing, Em. Go check it out.  
  
Yeah, and I'll leave the window open, too. Goddamn hot in here! Wow, that's got a nice wobble.  
  
Yep. And the closer you get to the ladder, the more she shakes. You wanna put the fear of God in her, this'll do it.  
  
It ain't the fear of God Lynnie needs. It's the fear of Emily.  
  
_# # # # # # # #  
  
We did our business with Em's clients' yeah, I see that look. Fine, dealers. Happy? Em was just starting to clean up in the kitchen when the boys arrived. Let me tell you, she was not happy to see Scottie and the gang...  
  
# # # # # # # #  
  
_What are you doing here?  
  
We need to talk, Em. To you and Lynn. I know Jeremy's on his way with her, so we'll just wait.  
  
The hell you will! Get out!  
  
Em! What's going on? Look, we just want to... Larry? What're you doing here?  
  
Not that it's any of your business, but Larry was giving me a hand with something tonight. You got a problem with that, Scottie?  
  
No, Em, course not. But look, just hear me and the boys out, okay? We won't be long...  
  
Damn straight you won't be long. I have things I need to do tonight. Next time make a goddamned appointment!  
  
Geez! What the hell is your problem? You don't have to be so nasty...  
  
That had better be Lynn. Let's just get this over with.  
  
Hello, Emmy.  
  
Lynnie. Jeremy, you can go wait in the car.  
  
But, I...  
  
I'm sorry, were you going to argue with me, Jeremy?  
  
Hey, it's cool, bro. I've got it covered.  
  
Finally, someone who can do as they're told.  
  
  
  
Hey, Lynn, let me go first, okay?  
  
What is this? I run things here! All right, what do you rats want from me?  
  
Well, in a word, money. We've got some records here and we think you've been holding out on us. We're busting our asses for you, taking risks for you at the lab. Emily darlin', it's time to give the heads of security a pay raise.  
  
You stole my financial documents? Scott, I swear by all that's holy I will have your fucking head for this! NO ONE touches my records. Ever! I want them back and I want them right now, or I'm going to gut you where you stand, is that clear?  
  
Em, come on...  
  
Duvall, I said now and I mean now! You have less than two seconds to produce those documents or this blade and I start filleting you for tomorrow's dinner.  
  
  
  
Shut up, you bitch! You're in enough trouble as it is, don't make it worse.  
  
Emmy come on. They're not asking for that much money and we can afford it. Business has been very good this year.  
  
What? Are you telling me you're in on this with them? Did you give them my records? Tell me you haven't betrayed me twice, tell me you wouldn't do that to me!  
  
No, I didn't take your statements! I didn't even know about it until last week. Jeremy and I...  
  
Last week? You knew they had my missing statements last week and you didn't do anything about it? Is that because you also knew about your transfer last week and you were all covering for one another? Everything I've done for you, all of you. Have you ever needed anything? Any fucking thing at all? And now I have countless knives in my back!! Scott, give me those statements! That's right, you better get your ass out of here, Duvall! I know you keep your brain in your pants, I just didn't think you'd had it up your ass as well! As for the rest of you, you still want more money? You sure? You can't spend it in Hell! Now, GET OUT! I'll deal with you tomorrow or next week or whenever I can stand to look at you. In the meantime stay away from me! Not you, Lynnie. We still have to talk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Want me to take those for you for now?  
  
Yeah, Larry. Be sure they get back to the house safely. Or I'll gut you.  
  
Emmy, please, just calm down. You are way over the top here and it's just not necessary.  
  
I'll decide what's necessary. So when were you going to tell me you were going into the spook business?  
  
See, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd act this way! I'm not going into the spook business. My CO saw some of my artwork, my legit artwork, and he knew that NI could use my talents. Believe it or not, the good guys need forgers as well. In addition to talented artists for other things. I'm actually pretty excited about the job.  
  
That still doesn't answer my question. When were you going to tell me?  
  
Two weeks. When I started. Then I thought I could show you some of what I'd be doing and you wouldn't get so upset. You know, like you are now.  
  
Oh, upset, like I am now? Just because Dave found your letter and brought it to me and that's how I found out, I shouldn't be upset? Just because you're going into Intelligence for Christ's sake, I shouldn't be upset? What's next, Lynnie? You goin' completely legit on me? You gonna turn me in? Or you just gonna wait until your Navy job catches you doing your part-time one and lands us all in jail? Or were you thinking at all?  
  
Oh come on, Emmy. We've been doing this for, how many years? And we've never been caught yet. We're too good for that.  
  
Yeah, and neither one of us has been working for the government in Intelligence before either, you dope! I've said it before, I think it's way past time to hang up the Navy, Lynnie. No good can come from this.  
  
Emmy, you know how much I hate this discussion...  
  
Yeah. Tell you what, let's just go sit out on the fire escape, like we used to do, way back when. I don't want to be mad at you, Lynnie, I really don't.  
  
_# # # # # # # # # #  
  
They moved toward the window, although I could tell Lynn was worried. Em was still fuming. The guys had really made her angry and she wasn't over being mad at Lynn. I watched as they climbed out onto the fire escape, Lynn first. After that, I heard, but didn't see what happened.  
  
# # # # # # # # # #  
  
_You know, Emmy, it does seem like the old days sitting here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I found out about the transfer. I know you don't understand my Navy career, and I'm sorry I've never found the words to explain it to you. Forgive me, Emmy? Please?  
  
Oh, Lynnie, honey, I want to. I do. But I think this time you've crossed a line that I just can't ignore. I meant it when I said it's time to give up the Navy.  
  
You can't be serious! This is my life we're talking about. I have a right to make the choices I want.  
  
Lynn, we've been partners for a long time. We're not Emmy and Lynnie any more and maybe we should stop acting like it. I'm in charge of this business and what I say goes. I'm tired of indulging you're dress-up fantasy, so I'm putting a stop to it before it lands us all in jail. Resign your commission or whatever the hell it is that you do to get out of your cute little tighty-whities. Now.  
  
And what if I don't?  
  
Well, we're just going to have to stay here until we resolve this to my satisfaction then.  
  
No, we're not. Hey, whoa! Oh my God! Emmy, cut it out, you're making it worse.  
  
Then get back up here and I'll make it stop. I mean it Lynn. It's my way or it's no way.  
  
Emmy! Come on, I can't hang on! All right I'll come up, just stop!  
  
Start climbing and then I'll stop.  
  
I can't get a grip when it's shaking like this! Okay! I'm AHH.....  
  
Lynn! Shit! Larry, we got a big problem!  
  
_# # # # # # # # #  
  
Em stuck her head in and called for me. I could hear people starting to make noise in the alley, so I knew we didn't have that much time. We started trying to get the stuff all cleaned up in the apartment. By the time we heard the first sirens we weren't quite finished and we knew we weren't going to get out of there before someone arrived. So we started concocting a plan.  
  
# # # # # # # #  
  
_Shit, Em! We're gonna have cops crawling up our ass any minute.  
  
Can it, Babe. I gotta think... All right, look, I'm going to pretend this is my place and say that she just went out for some fresh air. God knows we used to do it often enough in our first apartment when we were poor. And they'll buy that, it's hotter than hell in here. You call the buyers we had set up for Lynn's stuff and reschedule. Christ, but it was damned inconsiderate of her to die.  
  
  
  
Well it was! All right, anything else? You didn't get the kitchen clean!  
  
Well, excuse me if in all the excitement I forgot to clean that meth up. You'd better not forget to move that merchandise to someplace less conspicuous.  
  
Look I've got enough shit to take care of here now, you'd better get to the house and take care of those problems including that. Shit, there's the door.  
  
_# # # # # # # # # # #  
  
And that's when you walked in and I walked out. That's the whole story. I'm sorry Lynn is dead, I really am. The big man put his head down on his arms and cried quietly for the friend he'd help to kill.  
  
Kate looked at him and couldn't help but feel some sympathy. Like Jeremy, he'd been controlled by Emily. And both men, now freed from her spell, were suffering great torment. She rose quietly and exited the room.  
  
------------------  
  
Gibbs and Tony stood side by side in Observation. Knowing that Kate was unarmed, Gibbs was especially conscious of the familiar weight of his Sig Sauer on his hip. He didn't know whether Martin would prove to be as intractable as he had in previous interviews, but he was prepared to defend his teammate in case the big man should attack.  
  
Silently the men watched as Kate began the interview. Martin was sullen, but thankfully he seemed willing to talk. She gently prodded him along as he balked at revealing what he knew about Lieutenant Holder's death. Suddenly, he seemed to deflate, knowing this was the end of the line.  
  
By the end of Martin's lengthy narrative, Tony's stomach was turning. Lynn Holder may have been a forger, but according to her naval records she was a good officer. She certainly didn't deserve to die like that, especially at the hands of such a cold-hearted bitch as Emily Pederson.  
  
Gibbs had focused on every word from Martin's lips. This was their last hope for getting a murder conviction; he needed to believe this man. As he watched the dark head lower to the table, he believed that Larry's testimony could indeed be the key they needed.  
  
Kate joined them in Observation, silently gazing at the saddened man, silently. All three were struck by just how many people had been destroyed by the reprehensible woman they had in custody. Finally Tony spoke up. I need to get out of this building for a while. Let's find someplace, _anyplace_, to go for lunch before we come back and prep for Pederson.  
  
Gibbs surprised both agents when he nodded quickly and said, Good idea. I think we could all use a breather right now. Let's go. He headed for the door, and Tony and Kate wasted no time following. On the way they decided to see if Ducky and Abby wanted to join them.


	51. Chapter 51

Hey Abbs, how did you find this place? Tony looked around at the funky 50's era decor.  
  
I just drove past it one night on my way home from... somewhere. But the food's great. Too bad Ducky couldn't join us. Abby's dark head was bent over a menu.  
  
I'm just grateful they have power! I'm really looking forward to something cooked for a change. Kate was thrilled to be out of the office and away from the case for a while. Something decadent for lunch would complete the escape.  
  
Thought you liked my cooking, Tony pouted.  
  
Wait... Tony cooks? Abby asked, disbelieving.  
  
Gibbs sat back and relaxed, content to be a silent audience to their chatter.  
  
Well, for now he sort of cooks. There's no power, so it's all just throwing together cold food. Kate tried hard not to laugh, but her eyes sparkled with undisguised merriment.  
  
Just then the waitress arrived. After everyone had ordered their lunch, Tony defended himself from the good-natured onslaught.  
  
Oh, fine. See if I fix you anything to eat next time we're both wounded. The object of the women's teasing pretended to be offended, but could not stop the wide grin from crossing his face.  
  
I'll cook, Tony. I'm not such a bad cook, myself, Kate said with a touch of smugness.  
  
I'm sure you're a great cook, Kate. You must be a whiz at heating up that frozen lasagna you bought.  
  
Look who's talking, Mr. I-have-frozen-pizza-and-beer-in-my-fridge! Kate tried to look indignant, but was close to laughter.  
  
Okay, truce! Abby broke in. When we get the power back you two can have a cook-off if you want. She shook her head at the two.  
  
Tony struck up a conversation with Gibbs about the local sports teams; the older agent went along with the topic as a means of distraction. Abby and Kate chatted mindlessly about an upcoming sale at a local clothing store. All four were consciously trying not to mention anything work-related.  
  
As they settled down to plates of tantalizing food, the conversation died out. As much as they tried, the case was never far from them, but no one wanted to speak of it during their brief hiatus. The ringing of a cell phone shattered the uneasy quiet surrounding the four. Gibbs pulled out the chirping device.  
  
  
  
Agent Gibbs? Agent Wallace, DEA. We need to talk. A confident, matter-of-fact voice answered.  
  
I was under the impression we were. Gibbs responded.  
  
Agent Gibbs, I don't need the shit. You have a suspect in custody, Emily Pederson. I need her. Wallace defiantly stated.  
  
You _need_ her? Disbelief now colored his words. Why do they always try to take my prisoners?' he thought.  
  
Look, I got people lined up to ride my ass over this chick. My phone hasn't stopped ringing for 54 straight hours. I can't even take a damned leak without holding onto the stupid phone! So just cut the crap and hand her over. A belligerent tone arose in his voice, raising Gibbs hackles.  
  
Agent Wallace, we'll be happy to turn her over to you. After we finish with her and the JAG prosecutors have their say in the matter. She's the primary suspect in the murder of a Naval lieutenant. Now, I don't care if she was supplying the entire North American continent with meth, we still have first crack at her. Are we clear? Gibbs snapped the phone closed and muttered various incendiary comments under his breath about presumptuous government agents.  
  
Boss? Care to share?  
  
Gibbs growled as he finished up his lunch.  
  
Guess we can expect some company this afternoon. Tony sighed and finished his meal as well.  
  
Kate shook her head vehemently and her gaze grew stormy. Oh, no. I haven't been through all of this to watch that woman work the system. Gibbs, if we turn her over to the DEA, she'll never spend a day in jail. She'll certainly never pay for what she did to Lieutenant Holder. Pederson may have been a drug dealer, but to the agent that crime paled in comparison to the lives that she had ruined.  
  
Don't worry, Kate. I'm not letting anybody take her anywhere. We're going to finish our investigation and turn it over to the JAG prosecutors. After that, though, it's out of our hands. If JAG and the DEA want to make a deal, I can't stop them. Gibbs sighed and ran his hand over his face.  
  
Anything I can do to help, guys? Abby felt bad for the team. She'd watched them wrestle with this case for nearly a week and seen the toll it had taken on them.  
  
Not unless you can think of any evidence we've missed Abbs. Tony's sigh matched Gibbs'.  
  
I'll go back over everything just as soon as we get back. Just in case. Abby looked over at Kate. Don't worry, Kate. We'll get her.  
  
They paid the check and headed back to the office, shifting back into the mindset they would need to carry them through the afternoon. They waded through the puddles in the parking lot, Abby promised to call if she came up with anything helpful. They thanked her and parted company with the goth girl as they entered the building.  
  
Gibbs saw the unfamiliar man first. he muttered, coming to a halt in front of Kate's desk. Tony, directly behind him, slammed into his back before realizing there was a stranger in their midst.  
  
Say, Boss... who's the Fed? He peered over Gibbs' shoulder.  
  
Gibbs took a step forward, more to give him some space from his partner than anything else. And you would be... Agent Wallace? His tone made it perfectly clear the interloper was unwelcome.  
  
Agent Gibbs, I presume. I'm here for Emily Pederson. Wallace stood from where he'd been leaning against Gibbs' desk.  
  
Sorry you wasted your trip. Gibbs sat down at his desk, refusing to make eye contact with the DEA agent.  
  
Gibbs, I haven't got time for this. I want that woman and I want her now!  
  
Tony, sitting at his desk, joined in. You want her? You'd better talk to the rest of the men she's had. She is one scary female.  
  
I don't... who's he? Listen, just give me my prisoner and I'll be on my way. Wallace's patience was fraying rapidly.  
  
The silver-headed man had picked up his phone. Gibbs, for Director. Holder murder. I'll hold. Blue eyes looked up at the irritated man. We'll get it straightened out for you, he assured.  
  
----------------------  
  
Twenty minutes later Gibbs returned to his desk with a subdued Wallace in tow, neither man appearing happy.  
  
DiNozzo. You finish going over that paperwork?  
  
Yeah, Boss. Kate and I have been setting up the file for the interrogation. Tony walked over to Gibbs' desk as the older man sat down. Do we know what time she's supposed to be here?  
  
Half hour from now. Kate? You ready for this? He swiveled his chair to look at the woman who'd been exceptionally quiet since returning from lunch.  
  
Yes, Gibbs. I'm ready. She stood and removed her suit jacket, not wanting any loose clothing on in the presence of the prisoner. Unconsciously her hands traveled her body lightly, checking for potential hazards that an enraged Emily could use against her. She removed her necklace and pocketed it; the chain would probably break before real harm could be done, but why take chances. When she was satisfied she was prepared to enter Interrogation, she nodded to the men.  
  
Okay, let's go. Gibbs checked his weapon and saw that Tony did the same. Green eyes met blue, and in that instant the two men had only one goal: to protect Kate no matter what. They turned to go and Wallace trailed behind.  
  
What's the deal with the DEA? Tony asked Gibbs,_ sotto voce_.  
  
Jeff Wallace, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent Kate Todd. Wallace has permission to sit in on the Interrogation with us. At Kate's protesting look, he added, In Observation, Kate. DEA wants to know how strong our murder case is. They don't want her to walk any more than we do.  
  
They filed into Observation and lined up along the mirror so they could watch Emily being brought in. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit, standard prison issue. The guard had her by the elbow, which she furiously yanked from his grasp. Handcuffed, she grabbed the chair and pulled it out so she could throw her body into it.  
  
Kate studied the woman for a minute. She was attractive, with light brown hair and what could be very pleasant features, if they weren't twisted up with hatred. Kate could see her curving her full lips into a sensual smile, arching her long neck coyly, if it suited her to do so. It was a little too easy to see how she twisted so many people around her wants and desires. Tony was right, she was a piranha. She turned and exited Observation.


	52. Chapter 52

Emily heard the door open, but she would not give her inquisitor the satisfaction of her curiosity. She stared straight ahead and waited until the individual came into view. When she recognized a feminine form, she concealed her surprise. Flicking her eyes upward she saw the face of the woman who dragged her out of the alley three days ago. Rage built in Emily. This woman would not beat her again. No way in hell!  
  
Kate sat down across from Emily and opened the file. She casually flipped through the pages, nodding occasionally. After a few minutes she looked up, as if she'd just remembered someone else was in the room.  
  
Good afternoon, Emily. We have a lot to talk about, I think. A lot has happened since the last time we saw each other.  
  
she spit the word with venom, I can't think of a single thing we would have to talk about. Whatever you think you have that might interest me, is probably just a bunch of manufactured garbage. Now I want a lawyer and I want out of here now!  
  
Oh, sure. But before you call your lawyer, there are a few things you might be interested in. For starters, Jeremy and Larry told us everything. Jeremy is on suicide watch in his cell right now. Larry's just depressed. But it didn't take much to get them both to turn on you.  
  
Emily seethed with hatred for this brunette bitch. I don't believe you, she ground out through tightly clenched teeth.  
  
You don't have to. First thing Larry did was to give up your property locations. Your warehouse has been emptied, your house has been searched. You have lovely furnishings, by the way. And those record books you keep so meticulously? The DEA has taken quite an interest in reading a number of them. They were very impressed at how thorough your records are. Kate paused and she could hear Emily growling faintly in the still room.  
  
And then there was your meth lab; now that's a bit of a problem. We met Scott Duvall. He was a pretty unstable kid to have in charge of security, you do realize that. He was awfully upset when we told him about Lynn's death; then we told him about capturing you and Jeremy. He had a breakdown, and I'm afraid he went a little trigger happy. Kate calmly removed a photo of the lab after the explosion and placed it on the table. I'm afraid your lab suffered a little bit of damage.  
  
Inwardly, Emily began to boil. These people had dared to rape her this way, violate her properties, her records, corrupt her men. She snapped a quick look at the picture on the table and felt the rage become a living thing in her belly. That woman would pay. Emily returned her eyes to her captor's.  
  
Not enough for you? Okay, there's more. Lee Allerton, Lynn's boyfriend? He had quite a lot to say about you, who knows whom and how the food chain works. Jeremy was pretty devastated after he found out about Scott, Kate extracted another photo and placed it in front of the prisoner. It didn't take much after that for him to break down and recount the events of last Tuesday for us.  
  
The picture of the blackened body was shocking. Emily's eyes widened involuntarily, but she held in the cry that threatened. Instead she turned the grief into fuel for her rage and pinned the self-assured brunette across from her with a burning stare. Did you murder Scott? she asked in a voice colder than snow.  
  
He did it to himself when he shot up your meth lab. We got out as many of your people as we could. Kate deliberately kept her voice impassive. You should know, this isn't everything. Larry told us quite a bit more. He and I had a very long talk about exactly what happened in the apartment and on the fire escape last Tuesday night. He also told me that you specifically asked him to modify the fire escape. She sat and waited for Emily's reaction.  
  
Emily was one step from screaming and tearing the bitch apart. This smug little cupcake had single-handedly destroyed everything in her life and she just had to sit here and take it. The need to punish her tormentor burned deep within Emily's soul. Somehow she would see that woman dead, would have the satisfaction of feeling her heart beat its last, of knowing that she would be the last thing those brown eyes would ever see.  
  
We also know that you are the sole financial beneficiary of Lieutenant Lynn Holder's estate. That would make you a very rich woman indeed. If you were allowed to keep the money, that is. Being charged with her murder, of course, suspends those funds from your use. That money also gives you one more motive for her murder, as if your rage at her deception wasn't enough. Kate paused for a breath as the prisoner's hazel eyes glittered with barely suppressed hatred.  
  
Actually, I'm a little unclear on the matter. Was it the fact that she didn't tell you she was transferred that pushed you over the edge, or just the fact that she defied your authority? You do seem like a woman who's used to being in control. I'm sure your current situation must be quite uncomfortable for you. Guess maybe you shouldn't have come after my team last Friday, then. Wanting to provoke the woman into some reaction, the agent allowed her tone to become snide, with a touch of superiority.  
  
Emily's head pounded as her blood pulsed with revulsion for this woman. Swallowing her bile, she forced as mild a look as she could onto her face and said nothing.  
  
Kate sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere with this, so she opted for her closing speech. Miss Pederson, is there anything you wish to say in your defense? You have been charged with murder in the first degree and two counts of assault on a federal officer. There are also numerous charges pending from the DEA, which has an agent observing these proceedings. Any statement or information you wish to have entered into the record at this time could be beneficial to your defense at your trial. Once again, Kate looked at the woman impassively, though her stomach threatened to turn.  
  
No, Agent..? her voice rose questioningly, as did her eyebrows.  
  
The syllable was short and crisp.  
  
No, Agent Todd. There is nothing I wish to say to you. I have no statement to make nor information to impart. I would like my lawyer. Immediately. Emily's voice was polite, but icy. It was enough to make Kate want to shiver.  
  
Very well. Realize that this was your last opportunity before your case is to be turned over to the JAG prosecutor for trial. Also, DEA is negotiating to prosecute you as soon as JAG is done, if not concurrently. Good day. Kate stood and gathered her folder together. She walked to the door, hating that it put her back to Emily. Larry's words came back to her, _And when Em gets furious she gets dangerous. Never, ever forget that._ Right now, she wanted Emily back in the guards' custody.  
  
Emily suffered herself to be manhandled out into the hallway. She looked up to see Agent Todd standing just a few feet away flanked by two unbelievably handsome men. One had his hand on her shoulder the other rested a hand on her back. The looks they gave her said she was very precious to them. Emily dragged her feet, slowing the guard. As one, the three agents raised their eyes to her and she saw nothing but coldness directed at her. It was enough to snap the tenuous thread on her control. She could not watch the bitch who had stolen her entire life and killed one of her lovers stand there and be comforted by those two men. She could not allow the three of them to look at her as if she were yesterday's garbage.  
  
Twisting sharply and thrusting out a foot, she caught one of the guards off balance and managed to swing him around enough to reach his gun. With an inarticulate cry she yanked the weapon free with her cuffed hands, cocked the revolver and sighted down the barrel at Todd, feeling the glorious bloodlust rushing through her veins as she squeezed the trigger.


	53. Chapter 53

Kate took a breath as she stepped into the hall. Gibbs and Tony were exiting Observation as she stepped away from the door for the guards to retrieve Emily.  
  
You okay, Kate? Gibbs lightly rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
As she nodded her response, Tony slid his hand down her back and said gently, It's over, Kate.  
  
I'm just numb. I don't think I've felt anything all day. I can't even feel my ribs. Kate sighed. Noises in the hallway seized the agents' attention. All three looked up to see Pederson impeding progress with the guards. Suddenly her eyes took on an unnatural gleam and she twisted one of the guards around, going for his weapon.  
  
Kate watched in horror as Emily drew the guard's weapon. Time slowed as she reached to her hip only to find it bare. The barrel of the revolver glared at her forehead, Emily's scream bouncing insanely off the walls. Swallowing the fear that crawled coldly up her throat, she allowed her legs to collapse under her as the gunshots echoed around her.  
  
Gibbs and Tony, seeing the prisoner draw the weapon each reacted with split second timing. As Kate dropped away between them twinned gunshots echoed, each man executing a perfect double tap into the deadly woman.  
  
As the figure in the orange jumpsuit collapsed to the ground, Gibbs strode forward, while Tony dropped to one knee. Kate? Kate, honey, are you okay?  
  
The brunette, crumpled on the floor, groaned. Tony? Oh, God. Now I feel my ribs.  
  
Laughing in relief, Tony holstered his weapon and reached out to gather her carefully into his arms. Just tell me you're not shot. I like a tough girl, but you're starting to wear me out, here! He looked up as the door to Observation opened slowly and Wallace stuck his head out.  
  
Is it safe? What happened?  
  
Gibbs picked his way past his teammates on the floor, his face unreadable. She's all yours, Wallace.  
  
Suddenly Kate felt an overwhelming need to see Emily. She struggled to rise and Tony helped her, but when he saw her intention he stopped her. No, Kate. Don't.  
  
I have to see this through. Please. She looked in his eyes and tried to make him see that she needed the closure. He relented, and together they approached the body and the two unsettled guards.  
  
Kate looked down at the corpse of the woman that had been Emily Pederson. A double tap to the head and a double tap to the heart. Kate shook her head thinking of all the misery this one female had created. she whispered.  
  
Mine was the shot to the heart, he murmured.  
  
Kate turned away, burying her face against her partner's chest in an effort to regain her composure. Let's go, Tony.  
  
As they passed Wallace, they heard him complaining into his cell phone, Well, she's dead now, do you still want her or not?  
  
---------------------  
  
Kate and Tony were seated at their desks when Gibbs walked up to his over forty minutes later. I've just finished briefing the Director on what happened. He doesn't think there will be a need for an investigation; he's talking to the two guards now. Kate, do you have any idea what set her off?  
  
She let out a weary sigh. I can't be sure because she never really spoke. My best guess is that she blamed me for her misfortune and when she saw an opportunity to punish me, she took it. Beyond that, I can't say. I just don't have enough information about her to know for sure. She grimaced in pain as she shifted in the chair. She didn't like the pain, but it was better than the numb feeling that had saturated her being for most of the day.  
  
Gibbs opened his mouth to speak and was cut off by the ringing of his phone. Snatching up the handset, he answered, Gibbs... What! When... how... all right... no, not your fault...yes, I'm sorry, too.  
  
He hung up the phone and turned to his teammates. That was the lead guard for Jeremy Duvall.  
  
No, Gibbs, no... Kate knew what was coming. Her hand flew to her mouth.  
  
The older man's eyes softened as he looked at her. I'm sorry, Kate. Emily's guards had to report in and tell their supervisor what had happened. Word travels fast.  
  
I thought he was supposed to be under suicide watch. What the hell happened? Tony had risen to lend support to his teammate and lover.  
  
Apparently someone turned their back for a second. Larry Martin was in the cell across from him and it was his shout that drew their attention, but by then it was too late.  
  
Tell me what happened. Kate's voice was low and shaking.  
  
No, Kate. It's enough to know... Gibbs gently tried to dissuade her.  
  
I want to know what happened to Jeremy! She stood up, sucking in a breath at the pain she'd denied all day. Her eyes bore into her superior's, burning with the need to know how the young man died.  
  
Gibbs was reluctant to give her the details; he was battle-scarred and they'd sickened him. He slid his eyes to Tony, but the younger man merely tipped his head faintly in the woman's direction.  
  
I don't think this is a good idea, Kate, he began.  
  
I don't care. I watched him in there today. I saw what it did to him to betray her depravity. Just tell me.  
  
The guard watching him said Jeremy had spent a fair amount of time sitting on his bunk, running his hand along the underside of the edge. When the news about Emily's death came down, a couple of the guards started joking about it. Jeremy became very agitated, and waited until his guard turned to join in the fun. Then he slid himself under the bed and slit his throat on the sharp piece of metal that he'd worked loose from under his bed.  
  
Ugh, Boss! Tony had faced some ugly scenes, but he was grateful he didn't have to witness this one.  
  
Kate's eyes widened and then her stomach rebelled. She clamped her hand to her mouth and took off at a dead run for the ladies room. She barely made it in time to empty the contents of her stomach into a toilet. Retching was painful, but the pain meant she was alive and that was more than Jeremy could say. More than Lynn had. Visions of a bullet-holed Emily swam in front of her as she sagged against the metal divider. God, how she just wanted all this to be over! Slowly she dragged herself to her feet, swallowing the bilious taste that threatened to overwhelm her. She flushed the toilet, and tottered to a sink. Cupping her hands, she rinsed her mouth out as best she could. When she stood up, the woman in the mirror looked like a stranger to her, a calm, competent professional; a person completely at odds with the woman who wanted to lay down and cry for the dead and the lost.  
  
She walked into the bullpen to find Tony and Gibbs exactly where she'd left them. Seeing the concern in their eyes she reassured them. I'm fine. Really. It wasn't how he died that made me ill, it was that he felt he had no other choice than to go so violently. It's just so _wasteful_. She went to sit down at her desk, but the team leader's words stopped her.  
  
Tony, take her home. Both of you, take a couple of days. The paperwork needs to be done, but I think the toll this case has taken on all of us entitles us to a little leeway. Go home.  
  
No, Gibbs, I can do my job. I'm... Kate protested, but was cut off.  
  
Agent Todd, it wasn't a suggestion. Go home. I'll see you on Thursday. The blue eyes pinned her with an inscrutable gaze.  
  
Okay. Thank you, she said simply. She saw his eyes soften slightly and she touched her hand lightly to the one of his resting on his desk, grateful for his kindness. She received a nod and a faint smile in return as she turned to gather her belongings. Then she and Tony made their way toward the elevators and two days' rest.


	54. Chapter 54

The ride home was mostly silent. Kate didn't feel like talking and Tony didn't know what to say. Finally he broke the awkward silence.  
  
Kate, are you okay?  
  
I honestly don't know. And that's first time I've felt like I could admit it today. She could feel the fragile hold on her emotions starting to slip.  
  
Well, I guess that makes my other question unnecessary, he said, in a slightly more relaxed tone.  
  
What was that?  
  
I was going to ask if we were okay. He glanced at her as he negotiated the side streets that led to her apartment building.  
  
I'm sorry. There's just been so much today, I had to bottle it all up to get through it. She hadn't even realized the extent to which she shut Tony out until he'd said something.  
  
No apologies necessary, as long as everything's all right. Let's go inside, okay? He parked the car and came around to give her a hand. The feel of his strong arms around her was her undoing. Hot tears began to cascade down her cheeks.  
  
Okay, Honey. Almost home. They made it inside and noticed the cool air that filled the apartment. Hey, the power's back! He turned to her and saw her tears quickly becoming twin rivers of pain trailing down her cheeks. He led her to the sofa and brought her down to sit with him.  
  
Go ahead, Honey, let it out. I'm here, I've got you. He held her as she cried, enveloping her shaking body with his loving one.  
  
After a while they had slid into a reclined position, her sobs reduced to hiccups. Tony's hands still gently caressed her, threading through her hair and keeping her as close to him as possible. She shifted in his arms slightly so she could look him in the eye and whispered, Thank you for being there to catch me when I fall.  
  
For as long as you want me, Love. For as long as you want me. And he drew her in for a kiss that left her no doubts.


	55. Author's Note

Author's note:  
  
First I would like to thank everyone who has been reading and especially those who have taken the time to review. I am grateful and happy that my work has provided you some entertainment and enjoyment.  
  
I thanked my beta, middleagecrazy, at the beginning; her contribution is worth thanks again. My psychic twin, you rock!! Our proofing wizard, jo gets special mention for catching (or trying to) all the things that slip by our, mac's and gg's, eyes since we've only read this half a million times! Any errors that remain are mine and mine alone.  
  
Technical expertise comes via many websites, a handful of books and a number of hours of research. If I'm going to write it, I'm going to write it as accurately as possible. If you see an error, please feel free to point it out to me. I would prefer to correct it than leave it alone and sound ignorant. Thank you.  
  
I had fun writing Tony and Kate as a couple, but I have fun writing them as just friends and part of the team as well. If you have a strong opinion one way or the other, feel free to let me know. There are always more stories in the works...  
  
Your humble and grateful author,  
Gibbsgirl


End file.
